Albedo and the Doctor Episode 3: Something in the Shadows
by Albedo - 917
Summary: Albedo and the Doctor have finished off an interesting part in their story book, saving the dwarven clan. But as they reenter the TARDIS and return to their world something mysterious happens, much to the Doctor's shock.
1. At the Beginning

Albedo and the Doctor: Episode 3

Chapter 1, Prologue: At the Beginning

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

"At least five hours have passed and we still can not find him." the Doctor sighed, "I'm starting to think that he's not even here."

"That remains as our only logical option. Guess we will meet him later, we have more important things to do." Albedo walked over to the console. "Can you let me?"

"Do as you wish. As hard as it is to say, you know your place everywhere better than I do, so go on ahead."

"Don't bash yourself buddy. You _are_ the Doctor, there's no one better than you. For Twilight and the others, there is no one better." Albedo sighed, "Me and Jeff don't matter, we're just the side additions. So what if I might be smarter than you? You're always there for your friends, they're waiting for you and that's why we need to get back to them as soon as we're done with our detours."

With the Doctor's mood risen to happiness, and with Albedo controling the TARDIS, the events that will occur will certainly be a handful.

_**City Park, Galvan Prime, Summer, 2006 A.D. (Earth Time)**_

The TARDIS started materializing, behind one of the houses, but to no surprise it was at least four times the size of it. Albedo got out as quickly as he could, and urged the Doctor to almost literally run out of the TARDIS' doors. He quickly got hand of the UHD and disguised themselves as Galvans, with Albedo keeping his inverted color scheme, being the only Galvan with red eyes and clothes, and the Doctor keeping his suit and tie.

"That's all fine and dandy, but there are two important questions remaining." the Doctor declared

"Which would be?"

"One, where are we, and Two, how are we going to watch the TARDIS?"

"Well for the second one, watch this." Albedo grinning widely, took a couple steps backward, and with his fingers made what looked like a camera. _Let me explain this better, you know when you try to lock out everything and only focus on one object? That's when you usually make this formation with your hand, although mine was like when you imagine you can 'squish' something together with your index finger and thumb. Instead I can do the following:_ with said movement Albedo picked up the TARDIS from it's place and put it in his pocket.

"Okay, I'm waiting." the Doctor declared, completely confused.

"I don't have an exact name for it but someone in the past called it Space Alteration." Albedo pointed out, showing an example with a tree, picking it up, making it larger, then putting it back. "It's basically like a real life Photoshop. So technically speaking I can make the Leaning Tower straight."

"You-"

"Still amaze you? I thought we were over that part." Albedo chuckled.

As they returned to the street, they found out that they stick out quite a bit. Everyone they walked passed glared at Albedo with an odd look, the Doctor, not so much. Then it hit Albedo, he knew where they were _exactly_.

"I didn't answer your first question, yes?" Albedo asked, the Doctor nodded in response, "You wanted to meet my species. Here they are. And about the part of where we are... We are in someplace I would much rather stay away from. But it seemes that I can not."

They reached the middle of the park where the fountain was located. It was a round structure, surrounded by benches, with gaps in between them leading to other parts of the city. One particular bench caught the eye of the Doctor. On it were sitting two Galvan teens, one male and one female by the looks of it, but the male one seemed too too familiar.

* * *

"Everything is so fine these days, isn't it Rednus?" Albedo asked the female Galvan next to him, on the bench, "Everything is going according to plan, and if this keeps of we'll finish The Project in no time!"

"It sure is great isn't it? I only wish something else would be going according to plan to."

"What do you mean?"

"You know," the word did not hit the targer, as Albedo was just staring at her dumbfounded. "You and me, you dummy!"

Rednus' statement caused both of them to blush. They turned away from eachother, feeling it awkward to talk for the next minute or so.

"That came out better in my head."

"I truly know that feeling you two." the older Albedo walked over to the couple feeling it stalking to stand by. "I'm sorry to interrupt your chit-chat, but I couldn't stand by, it was getting weird."

"It's no problem really, it is always good to meet new people, I'm Albedo, the lady here is Rednus."

"My name is Albe- I mean '_Alres_', yes Alres! Nice to meet you two."

The Doctor walked over to them, feeling left out.

"Oh and this here is the Doctor."

"Pleasure meeting you both."

"So what are you doing at this part of town, you seem to be quite an interesting team, if I can declare." Albedo commented.

"We were just experiencing the main city. Never been here before, so I though I could go, but also going alone would be no fun, and hence I invited him. By any chance are you part of Azmuth's research team?" _Alres_ asked.

"Are you sure you're not in here too? Because you sure now people. We, indeed are." Rednus responded cheerfully.

"How are things going with the "Project"? I hear it is going to be something big."

"The "Project"?!" Albedo asked, shocked, "How do you know about that?!"

_'Alres'_ realising what he just said, covered his mouth, and turned away. He held up his hands, like he was about to be arrested, kneeled down to the ground and smashed his head into the ground. The Doctor, Albedo and Rednus looked at him like they have just seen a ghost.

"Pretend you did not hear anything." _Alres_ said. "Go home, this meeting has not happened." He was still smashing his head into the ground, not realising that the others have not left. '_Great going Albedo, you just revealed a secret that should not have been revealed, and now your past self thinks that everyone knows about it. Keep on going, maybe you can ruin more._'

"So sorry, for that 'disturbance'." the Doctor said, trying to smoothen out the air, "My friend tends to do some, how should I say, weird things from time to time."

"Yes, that _is_ completely what transpired just now. Believe in the Doctor, he knows what he's doing." _Alres_ rushed back to the others with a forced smile.

"So it is true. The rumors about, information of the 'Project' getting out to the public were true." Albedo declared looking at the ground.

"Everyone keeps talking about this 'Project' thing, and I do not even know what is going on." the Doctor declared, hoping for an answer.

_Alres_ pulled the Doctor closer and whispered into his ear, "It's what we were doing back when I was still a scientist, remember I told you about it... Or at least wanted. We are in my past, and yes that is indeed me, and... and my memories." Albedo finished, his tone sounding more sad.

"Believe me when I tell you two, that no one knows of the 'Project'. I am just that special to know about it even though I shouldn't." _Alres_ blinked, with a more confident smile.

"But _how_ do you know about it?"

"That, I can not tell you until the next year I am afraid." _Alres_ shook his head, "I am sorry."

"Until then, we should go, we have some other things to do." the Doctor declared, pushing Albedo away, whilst the other Albedo and Rednus looked on as confused as ever.

Albedo picked up the TARDIS from his pocket and stretched it back to its original size, the Doctor pushed him inside and they disappeared into the time stream.

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

"What the hell were you thinking?!" the Doctor shouted.

"I wanted to do something important, but I missed the year."

"Meeting yourself is not right! What can you cause to your own timestream? Have you not thought of that?"

"I've done that multiple times, although not this way that is true. But there is still something important we, I mean _I_ must do. So let's go one year further!" Albedo switched a lever on the console, and the TARDIS started shaking.

_**'The Project' Holding Room, Galvan Prime, Summer, 2007 A.D. (Earth Time)**_

"So the last thing left, is to check the Omnitrix, and today's to-do-list will be complete!" Albedo muttered to himself, walking down the railed bridge. That was when the sound of glass breaking was heard, the young Galvan scientistimmediately looked up from his clipboard, and rushed towards the holding room. The TARDIS materialised as soon as he left the room.

"This is it, let's go we have to get there as soon as possible!"

* * *

When Albedo arrived, he froze in place. The orb holding the Omnitrix was no doubt broken to pieces, naturally with the Omnitrix missing. Next to it was a slightly taller Galvan than Albedo, holding Rednus from her neck. As the thief realised that he was being observed, he immediately turned towards the unwelcome guest.

"Now, what do we have here? Take one more step, and I'll snap her neck, you wouldn't want that, now would you?" the thief teased with his voice, sounding superior, "I'm going to take my leave now, if you don't want any trouble, you'll let me leave, and I might consider sparing her life."

The other two finally reached the room, Albedo stood beside himself.

"You two?!"

Albedo looked at his younger self, "I told you, I still had to tell you something." he let out a chuckle.

The trio still did not take any steps, the younger Albedo afraid of what would happen, whilst the older _knowing _it clearly. The younger Albedo remembered that the scientist are equipped with a safety taser, sneaking up behind him, he tased the back of the head of the thief. The thief hit the ground, but his grip loosened on Rednus just as she got over the bridge's railing. She regained consciousness in the last minute, grabing hold of the edge. Albedo shook himself out of the shock and rushed towards his partner. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up, but his physical strength did not prove enough, even for a Galvan. He couldn't pull her up no matter how hard he tried.

"We're Galvan Albedo, we're not famous for our strength. You cannot do this, just let me go!" shouted the now crying Rednus.

"No, I won't! Just when things started to get better, I will not lose you! Not now, not ever!" Albedo put all his strength into his arms, but it just wasn't enough, he couldn't do it. She was going to fall and it was going to be his fault. After a few seconds Albedo was tearing up too. "I can't let you go! NO! I _won't_ let you go!"

"Come now, we both know that I will not survive this." Rednus declared with a smile on her face, "For all it's worth I just want to let you know that I love you, I always loved you, from the point that we met here. This was the start, and this is going to be the end too, this room." a small chuckle escaped her mouth. "I feel my grip loosening..."

"NO! Come on, I can pull you up! Please, just don't leave me! You are the only one that cared for me other then Azmuth. I never told you this, but I think I should now, I was an orphan, I never knew my parents. I felt alone, oh so alone for five years. Then came Azmuth and took me in as his son. My life changed, in more then one way. People actually saw me, talked to me, knew I was around them. And after ten years I... I met you. So please, don't leave me alone again! It is the only thing I ask for!"

They both knew the inevitable was coming, Albedo's hands lost grip of Rednus', and she couldn't hold on anymore. She was falling, falling deep into the core. As Albedo looked on with tears in his eyes, he could make out that she was smiling, he saw her lips move for the last time, saying nothing more then: "Goodbye, my love!" after that she closed her eyes.

* * *

'_This is it Rednus, you will fall into the core and lose everything. How can I do that?! I will leave Albedo in pain again after those years. In the end as was just as useless as I hoped to not be._' Rednus was suddenly caught by something.. no rather some_one_. She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid of what she would see.

"It's okay now, you're safe." Albedo looked at him with a smile. The younger Albedo was crying his eyes out smashing the ground, not realising that on the other side of the rooms the one he just witnessed falling to certain death, was alive and kicking. The Doctor moved over to the younger 'partner of his', conforting him.

"Smashing the ground won't do anything. You tried your best."

"And what was it good for?! She is lost, the only one I cared about is lost! I will never see her again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." a familiar voice declared from behind the two.

Albedo's eyes rose up, and turned around. His tears, were now pouring like a waterfall, he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. He stood up and hugged Rednus as hard as he could.

"How, how could you possibly be alive?! I saw you fall. I'm so glad to have you back!"

"Well, to answer your question, Alres here has somehow managed to bring me back up."

Albedo being in the backround, flew over to them, causing another shock in the two Galvan's day.

"Actually. The name is Albedo." he winked at his younger self, "Welcome your future, young one."

The strange Galvan thief was crawling away, and the older Albedo remembered, him being taken prisoner because he was the only one there.

"Nah-ah-ah. Where do you think you're going?" with a snap of his fingers the thief was handcuffed, and tied to a pole.

"You mean, you are me?" the younger Albedo asked not believing his older self.

"Yes and no. I know what I needed for two reasons. One, I came from a reality where Rednus fell to her death and I was not able to save her, and Two, I did not want the same thing to happen to you." Albedo took out the UHD from his pocket, and turned them back to their original forms. "Some other stuff might have happened along the way though. That is why I'm no longer a Galvan."

"Ah I see, I returned to my equine form."

"I did not change your original form, so it should have been obvious."

"Nothing is obvious when someone is with you."

"Duly noted."

"So I should be dead?" Rednus asked, a bit heartbroken.

"Originally yes. But, since I saved you here, I created an alternate universe, the one we're in right now. A universe where you are still alive and can bring Albedo out of insanity, which now shouldn't even occur."

"So you're telling me you went insane?!" the Doctor asked, shocked.

"Might have, can't really remember. A lot has happened since then. I'm 917 what do you expect from me?"

"So you're me not only from an alternate future but also from 7 years ahead." the younger Albedo shook his head, "However it should be, I thank you for not allowing me to have your fate."

"To be perfectly honest, I have always wanted to go back, and just change things ever since Rednus fell. But I could never bring myself, even after I had my powers. I am happy that it is changed, I can finally have less things to worry about." Albedo sighed, "It was pleasure meeting you, once again. Have fun, in your perfect life."

"I wouldn't call it perfect with Azmuth around." Rednus joked.

"It is nice to see that we are on the same page. But we really should go now, I don't want to imagine what the Galvan security would think if they'd found a human and a pony in here. I trust you will be able to talk yourself out of this one?"

"You can count on us." Albedo gestured with a 'thumbs-up' motion.

The two took their leave and returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor's expression now changed to a soothed one instead of the serious one he had minutes back. He flipped a lever and the TARDIS returned to the flow of space and time.

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

"So you're telling me, that only my universe is the one that can't have time changed in them?"

"What do you-" Albedo immediately held his sentence back when he remembered the incident with Rose and later on with Applejack, "I do not know actually. Equestria seems to work the same way as your universe does, as seen by Applejack's intent to save his parents. I guess it is just Professor Paradox making up the rules in my reality."

"Paradox?"

"Oh, I will tell you about him later on, maybe even have you meet face to face. But for now, take the controls if you don't mind. I need some time to think."

Albedo left the control room, walking through some corridors, he entered a small bedroom. He lay on the bed and put his wrist over his eyes.

_**'The Project' Holding Room, Galvan Prime, Summer, 2007 A.D. (Earth Time, Flashback) **_

Albedo rushed towards the railing and was about to jump over when the Doctor stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving Rednus, what does it look like?!"

"That will mess with the continuity of your timeline."

"Well Doctor. To be fair I _am_ quite famous for _changing history!_"

Albedo jumped straight down, and caught Rednus mid-air bringing her back up to the bridge.

_**Inside the TARDIS, Albedo's Bedroom**_

'_So that's what we are doing now huh, Albedo?_' the ragged but familiar voice asked the silver-white haired boy inside of his head.

'_Haven't heard you in a while Death. What do you mean by 'that' though?'_

'_Changing the continuity of events.'_

'_It seems that way. Today I did something I shouldn't have, I created an alternate dimension.'_

'_This ought to be fun, my young friend.'_


	2. Deleted

Chapter 2: Deleted

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

With Albedo sleeping somewhere, in one of the TARDIS' many bedrooms, the Doctor was left alone with his thoughts. He was still thinking about the events that transpired earlier. He at first was in denial of it, doubding that it actually happened, but in the end he came to the conclusion that changing history was indeed possible on this high of a scale too. And then... Then came back the memory of what has happened with Applejack, and more importantly with Rose.

_**Golden Oak Library, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

Twilight was going about her day as usual, disregarding the obvious sense of something missing, more like some_one_. She was feeling boredom once again, it has been quite a long time since she felt this feeling. Anything she tried to do ended up being a succes, not even a little failure to work out. She had no potential ideas left, up until the point where Rainbow Dash literally came through the library's door bursting it straight down from its place.

"TWILIGHT!"

_**Inside the TARDIS, Albedo's 'Bedroom'**_

'_Albedo?_'

'_What is it?_'

'_It just got to my attention that we have not talked in a while, I don't care how weird it actually sounds like, but..._' Death let out a faint sigh, '_How should I put this? I wanted to ask you: How have you been doing lately? Even though we technically are the same I feel like I don't know anything about you. And that's the least I should get after being inside here for a long time._'

'_You're right. We _have not_ talked to each other in a long time. But to answer your question, I've been wondering.'_

_'Wondering, you say? About what?'_

_'Actually, it may sound really silly, but when I first used the scythe intentionally, not just for training, it talked once. Back then I thought it was you, but seeing now that you have no memory of such event transpiring, I wanted to ask you. Is, or should I say, was the scythe it's own being?'_

_'That, is actually a pretty good question, my young host. For the eternity I have used it, it never spoke to me, not once. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.'_

_'Alright, well that got me nowhere.'_

The two's chatter was interrupted by the Doctor. Having been looking around for some objects that could prove useful, he found Albedo, in his 'borrowed' bedroom.

"Ah, there you are." the Doctor sighed in relief, "I've been wondering where you got off to."

"Just collectin' my thoughts." Albedo fidgeted before letting out the end of the sentence, "And talking to Death."

"I should be weirded out by this point, but I'm going to pass and believe you on this one."

"Well since I don't have my scythe I can't really show him to you. Although..." Albedo got up from the bed and his body started morphing. His body became much shorter, fusing with his head, becoming larger. His legs divided into six, and instead of hands he grew pincers. "A Cerebrocrustacean, or as my human counterpart called it _Brainstorm_. I should be able to project my thoughts, since that is how I'm talking now. So just stand still and close your eyes."

Negative Brainstorm's head opened revealing his brain, electricity started pulsating, sending some beams towards the Doctor's head. Once he opened his eyes, he was inside a room filled with a yellow smoke like substance, sticking to the bottom. He looked around finding Albedo in his human body, and someone he was amazed to see.

_**Albedo's Mind**_

"Doctor, Death. Death, Doctor." Albedo chuckled despite himself, "That is kind of ironic."

"I've got to say, I see something new everyday when I'm around you." the Doctor said in awe.

"My most pleasant greetings, Doctor. I've _seen_ so much about you, even before you believed I existed."

"So you are really stuck in Albedo's body?"

"At first I thought of it that way, but later on I realised that I like this kid. It's not like I can do anything about it either, my soul is damned for, using Albedo's words, I-don't-know-how-long. God, I'm picking up your human habits."

"Blame the body." Albedo shrugged.

"And how long has it been since you two share a body?"

"Not that long actually. Although I do not really know since it seems like time is not really flowing." Albedo replied, making a thinking motion.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed that it has been summer for a really long time?" Albedo sighed, "I'm going Pinkie again."

"How would have I noticed? I may be a time travelling alien, although I'm not sure." the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Oh right you can't see the big headline, like _**Golden Oak Library, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_"

"Just what are you talking about now? You reached the point where even I don't know what you mean."

"Have you heard of the fourth wall?"

"Of course. When a character knows that it's-"

"Exactly. Welcome to what I see."

"You mean, you..." the Doctor turned away with a shocked expression, then turned black with his usual one, "No that is just nonsense. I refuse to believe that."

"Say whatever you want. But we are inside a fictional universe. Besides it should be easy for you to believe. Remember Alex? The universe in which you were nothing more than _fictional_ characters. He _was_ the writer, the writer of the story in which you meet Twilight. It is all fiction. For us it is as real as possible, for them it is just writings on a screen."

"But by you being able to break the fourth wall, you can... see them?"

"Why, of course. I can't hear them nor respond to them but I can see them and they hear my voice through writing so that is enough for me." Albedo's eyes lit up, "Oh and since you are in my head now... You can see them too."

"Fear not, Doctor, for this is only temporary. As soon as you leave the premise of his mind you won't be able to 'acces' the readers, as Albedo likes to call them."

"Are you sure you are ready? This could be a really big burden for the normal people."

"You're saying that you're not normal?"

"Well if you count dying and getting new powers with rebirthing normal, then yes I'm as normal as your next-door neighbour. Otherwise, no not really."

"Well then I'm as ready as I can be."

"Turn around." _I finished with a smile._

_What are you doing?_

_Narrating._

_So this is what it feels like?_

_Pretty much. Keep in mind, after you leave mine, you won't be able to see or hear anything I do regarding the fourth wall. I won't wipe your memories though._

_This is like a security system. Like a bunch of cameras._

_It is showed like that because that's how I imagined it. Oh by the way since we are narrating, we can see any place we have visited already, since it's in the 'story database'. I'm wondering how the girls are doing._

_**Ponyville Centre, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

_That's what you meant by summer huh?_

_Yeah, it's been worrying me. By the way, meet the actual narrator._

Twilight's boredom faded away in an instant, but seeing the worried expression, (at least that is what it looked like) on Rainbow's face, she was starting to get worried to. _This doesn't sound good, and judging by the door I am right._

"What happened this time?"

"I came as quick as I can. But I wasn't fast _enough_."

"Ookay, now I'm worried."

"I was helping A.J. on the farm, she asked me to make a quick delivery back to Ponyville. But warned me to be slow, which I wasn't completely happy about, because what I was carrying was extremely fragile."

"That doesn't sound that bad."

"Yeah but then I heard shouting. I immediately turned back and found that A.J. was gone."

The two mare's chatter was interrupted by a cranky Donna. _Ooh... Life lesson #1 never wake up Donna._

"What are you two shouting about? Can't I get a little sleep?"

"I'm sorry Donna, but we have more urgent matters now." Twilight turned back to Rainbow but gestured for Donna to come over. "Please continue."

"It's not just A.J. I fear. I looked around whole Sweet Apple Acres and I did not find anyone."

"They just plain on dissappeared?" Donna asked dumbfounded.

"It seems like it."

"Well the least we can do is to check it out." Twilight declared, in a worried tone, "Lead the way Rainbow."

_**Albedo's Mind**_

"This does not sound good in anyway." the Doctor declared, worried.

"Well it feels like cheating to watch what is happening but we need to know what actually happened."

"It's a must."

_**Sweet Apple Acres..?, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

_What? Albedo did you do that?_

_Didn't touch it this time._

When the trio reached Sweet Apple Acres, they were more than surprised to see nothing in it's place. It was like someone just deleted a program on a computer, Sweet Apple Acres was gone.

"I might not be from around here, but I can tell that this is not normal." Donna declared walking around the now open field.

"Where did it all go?" Rainbow asked, shocked, flying around.

_Is this our cue that we are needed?_

_Not yet._

"There must be a logical explanation behind all this. It couldn't just disappear into thin air." Twilight declared, trying to keep a straight face.

The trio walked around the field that was once Sweet Apple Acres' residence, trying to find the smallest of clues that they could get a move on from. Rainbow Dash was looking around the area where the apple orchard used to be, looking up and down. But what she did find was out of expectations. She felt her head bump into someone... or more like some_thing_. She looked up, and froze in place. What she bumped into was a creature beyond basic Equestrian knowledge. It had an elongated body, spine visible, with spikes portruding from it's back. It had two sharp blade like hands, if one could call them that, legs resembling that of a kangaroos, but the feet were more reptile like. The reptile traits carried over to the creature's head too, as it tilted it's head looking at the cyan mare in front of it. It also had a tail that made it's body look like that of a dinosaurs. It kept tilting it's head, like it has never seen a pony before. It raised it's arms toward the sky and was about to swipe down.

_See? _THIS_ is our cue._

The two went back into their telekinetic state, inside Albedo's mind.

"We can't get there quickly enough with the TARDIS. It's not possible to save her." the Doctor spaced around the white room.

"That kind of negates the title of a time-machine. But anywhoosers, I got a plan, just let us get out of here. T'was good seeing you Death, until next time. Come on Doc we have places to see and people to save."

_**Inside the TARDIS, Albedo's 'Bedroom'**_

The two opened their eyes in Albedo's bedroom. Albedo quickly rose to his feet, and turned towards the wall.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"You take the TARDIS, I'll go there my way. Trust me I _can_ save her, don't you worry your little head about that. Just promise me that you won't leave me hanging."

"You don't even know what you will be fighting."

"Actually Doc. Yes I do." Albedo turned his head back towards the wall, snapped his fingers and stepped through the portal.

_**Sweet Apple Acres..?, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

Rainbow Dash, closed her eyes, expecting the inevitable to happen. What else could happen when you have the ugliest thing in the world with blades instead of hands, _right_ above you? She didn't breathe, she didn't move, she just waited.

A couple seconds passed, and she could still feel herself, alive and kicking. She didn't dare open her eyes, nor move an inch. When she finally decided to do so, she realised the creature was gone. She looked around, and to the right of her, she saw a very familiar human being, with a red leather jacket, and black trousers, accompanied with black and white sandshoes (living with the Doctor's words), in front of him the creature on it's back.

"You, 'kay?" the human asked the cyan mare.

"Y-yeah." she sighed in relief, then looked at his saviour shocked. "Your arm!"

Albedo looked down at his right arm, or more so at it's place. It was gone, missing, dissappeared. But what was not normal, at his elbows, instead of blood, a black and white phenomenon was present. Like when you turn on the TV and the channel is not working, like a missing code.

"No touchies then?" he turned back towards Rainbow with a smile, which quickly turned into an angry frown, "Into the TARDIS now! All of you! I'll hold him off."

'Everything is up to you now Doc, please let this not be a time of your timing failing.'

Rainbow, Donna and Twilight took off towards Ponyville, remembering that there is no point in arguing with their friend, he just wouldn't listen. In the center of Ponyville, the TARDIS appeared, managing to collect the remainder of Twilight's friends, as everyone else has disappeared, along with the Apples.

"Right on time spaceman!" Donna declared, as they landed in the TARDIS.

"A compliment from you? I must be dreaming." the Doctor chuckled.

"Can we just go?!" Rainbow asked hastily.

"Where's Albedo?"

"He'll come." Rainbow looked away, and murmured, "I hope."

_**Inside the TARDIS, Control Room**_

"Everyone's safe and sound?" the Doctor asked his companions, with a worried expression.

"The ones we managed to save..." Derpy looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, there was nothing I could do."

"I know, it's just... Depressing."

With a flash, almost succeding in blinding everyone present, Albedo appeared in the Control Room, initially not opening his eyes for the first couple of seconds.

"Okay, if anyone's around me, please tell me I'm inside the TARDIS."

"You're inside the TARDIS." replied the slightly happier voice of Pinkie Pie.

The silver-haired boy opened his eyes with a relief, and sighed.

"Thank God. I almost missed you guys."

Donna, looked at Albedo, shocked as ever, to which Albedo looked back at her confused. She in the end managed to say what she was shocked about.

"Y-your arm..." she stopped and breathed in, "It's gone."

"What?" Albedo looked down at his right arm, "Damn it, I forgot I lost my arm!"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Ah, when I was impaled by a mace through the head, and stuck to a wall thanks to a spear impaling me through the neck, now that hurt. This is nothing compared to that." Albedo sighed, at Donna's face remaining shocked, "Besides, it will grow back eventually."

Albedo started pacing around the room, rubbing his temple with his remaining hand.

"Okay, since you once again seem to know everything." Rainbow started, "Where did that thing send the others? Where's Applejack?"

"Gone."

Rainbow stopped at the cold response, and didn't want to believe what that one word had told her.

"What do you mean gone, like in another dimension thing right? Right?"

"Gone, as in deleted, not existing anymore, wiped from history. Gone." Albedo turned back towards the others and saw that everyone was visibly sad. "What that creature touches with it's hand blade thingies, it gets deleted from reality. Like you just hit the delete button in a program. Hence the name I gave it being Data Devourer."

"How do you know of such a creature existing?"

"I met it once, a while back, helping out another version of myself. We were in a simulation, and he found his way in randomly. Guess he eventually found his way to this Equestria. He is able to move outside of time, but on the bright side he can not delete something that can travel in time. That's why he could only cut my arm off."

"So inside the TARDIS, we should be safe."

"We _are_ safe. He can not physically get inside here by any means." Albedo closed his eyes, and started arguing with what looked like was himself. "No, He can _NOT_ get inside, I alread told you that. Well yes we do have to go back, but we can't die remember? It's safe. Oh, yes they can... Well-"

"Who are you talking to?" Rainbow asked, creeped out.

"Death, I presume." the Doctor said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, he was doubting my statement's validity." Albedo turned into his crab-like alien form, "Here, let me show you, exception being you Doc, that I am not crazy." The two door-like shield pieces opened on the head of Brainstorm, and like a movie projector, showed the same room that Albedo and the Doctor were in.

"Death meet everyone."

"Greetings, my equine friends. Greetings to you too Donna, just so you know you were really close last time."

"And I thought waving at fat was a weird thing to do." Donna declared.

"You met with aliens of all kinds, and that gets to you?" Death asked dumbfounded.

"Well yeah. It was fat floating into the sky." Donna shivered.

"Anyway, before any of you ask, no I don't have your friends. I share the body with Albedo, so what he says is the exact same what I would say. For which I am deeply sorry. But just so you know, even if they were in my reach I still could not send them back to you." Death sighed, "That is Albedo's resort."

"Sorry, but I need to turn back, we have work to do. Until next time Boney."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that."

Albedo let out a chuckle, as he turned back into his one-armed human form, turning towards the Doctor.

"Is there any way that we could make a detour?"

_**Albedo's Hideout, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Ace, the spiky-green haired teen, was going about searching for his weapon, he dubbed the 'Fusebreaker'. In the last couple of days Leo, Albedo's winged white lion cub, have been stealing it quite regularly.

"Oh, where did you go now bud'? You know I need that thing." going around in the hallways, his tail got stuck in a closing door. "Oh just great, that's what I get for not being fast enough." he finished his monologue with a sigh.

A couple minutes later, Ace heard a weird sound, something unusual he has not heard before. When he opened his eyes, in the hallway in front of him stood a blue police box. He was no doubt surprised, as the box appeared out of nowhere. It's doors opened, and out of it stepped Albedo, although something unusual caught Ace's eye, he was missing an arm.

"Oh what a lovely surprise!" Albedo chuckled, "You got stuck in the door again."

"Blame your cat, he was stealing my weapon non-stop whole week."

"He is not supposed to do that." Albedo shook his head, "I will have a little talk with him."

"What is this dealio about you arriving in weirder and weirder ways? What's this now?"

"Oh, this beauty is the TARDIS. But, I'm not exactly alone."

Albedo stepped out of the way of the door, allowing the rest in the TARDIS a comfortable way out.

"You possibly not met, Derpy and Donna. Other than them it's the group I was with last time, when was that?"

"Roughly three weeks ago."

"Oh, that long now?"

Donna's day was getting a new turn in the weird direction. First Ponyville gets attacked by a 'deleting' monster, then she realises she has a friend who doesn't care about death, meets Death personally, and now sees a green haired teenager with a wolf tail.

"Yes Donna. Ace has a tail." Albedo declared, chuckling.

"Which keeps getting me stuck in these dang doors." Ace sighed, "My sister has two pairs of wings, if that counts as weird."

"Are all of your friends this weird?"

"Oh, believe me Donna when I say you have not seen half of it." the Doctor responded to Donna's question, which caused Albedo to chuckle.

"Let me get you out, and let's find Leo." _Albedo's side note: The 'e' in Leo's name is supposed to be pronounced like the first 'e' in 'elephant'._

After succesfully freeing Ace from the grasp of the iron mechanic door, the group took off in the direction Ace was originally headed. They found a dead end, in which they found Leo sleeping on the Fusebreaker, as he was roughly half as long as the weapon itself.

"Leo!" Albedo said in a luring voice, "Who's home?"

The little white lion's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. He quickly rose up and flew right into Albedo, making him fall on his back, whilst he acted like a dog and kept licking his face.

"At least he did not do anything with my weapon."

"So this is Leo? A winged lion?" Donna asked surprised, "What's next a big tall man in a suit without a face appearing out of nowhere?"

Albedo looked up as Leo 'let him go', noting Slenderman's presence. He turned to Donna, who was looking in awe at Ace's weapon, and made her turn around, the shocked expression returning once again.

"You should be a psychic Donna." Albedo declared chuckling.

"When I manage to find you Ace, not only did you find Leo, but you found a group of people. Welcome everyone, to those who did not yet meet me, I am Slenderman. My dearest greetings children."

The Doctor was about to remark, about the two of them being older when he got a nudge from Albedo, who whispered something to him.

"_Believe me when I say, that he is much older than all of us._"

The Doctor sighed, defeated. The group returned to the house's lobby, surprisingly, no one was present except for Slenderman and Ace.

"Where are the others?" Albedo asked looking around the room. "Finn is usually up by this time."

"Krystal was feeling sick so she returned to her room. Our friend Finn is actually helping dear Simon with a 'little something' as he called it. Team 7 was on scavanging duty. And Skips should still be located in the training chambers."

"Why do I feel like someone is missing?" Albedo shook his head, putting his remaining hand to his hip, "No Ace, before you get a word I did not mean Jeff."

"Well then I'm going to say the next thing on my mind." Ace chuckled, "Guessing since you made a ton of friends all around the existance you just feel like they should always be next to ya."

"I'll give you that," Albedo chuckled, "Makes me wonder why the Plumbers have not made their move yet."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ace asked dumbfounded.

"It reminde' me tha' Slendy has not spoken of me doppelgänger." the silver haired teenager turned back to the tall faceless man, "Where's Ben?"

"Now that you mention it I have not seen him anywhere all day. But I forgot abou-" Slenderman stopped, and then looked down at Albedo, "What did you ask?"

"Just great." Albedo sighed, "This day is just great. First, half of Equestria gets deleted from existance, then I loose my right arm. And now Silents have infested my house."

Albedo started looking around and eventually spotted the Silents. The Doctor, in the meantime, explained to the others that he has no idea what they are.

"Oh, how I wish I had the Eleventh Doctor by my side right now." Albedo sighed.

"I _am _the Eleventh Doctor."

"The _other _you. The one who actually 'fought' the Silents. Okay basic info time: if you look at them do _not_ take your eyes off of them. They are not like Weeping Angels, they will simply make you forget everything you have done whilst looking at them. I on the other hand, have three brains, one of them does not forget, so I can remember, but the other effects remain. So, I'm the same like you don't worry."

"Gee, so reasurring." Donna said sarcastically.

"It sounded like I'm boasting again?" Albedo drooped his head, "Sorry, bad old habit."

The group gathered in a circle, trying not to take their eyes off of the potential threat. A couple quiet minutes have passed, when Albedo noticed a sound.

"Anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ace asked, confused.

"It's like a static." Albedo did not wait for an answer, and he immediately took off in the direction of the sound.

"Wait up!"

The green haired boy made a running start, and tried to close in on Albedo. They eventually stopped at the Training quarters, with Ace bumping into Albedo, not noticing that he stopped. He got up from the ground and rubbed his temple.

"Oh, you sneaky devil." Albedo chuckled.

"What now?"

"There are no Silents here! Ben was just as lazy as usual and left the training simulation on. Notice the little green light in the corner. Nanochip Ben."

"How did you notice him?"

"We have the same body after all, same DNA, so despite him being in an alien form, sort of, I can sense him. Besides I learned chakra sensing back when I first got my powers."

"Couldn't you only say that?"

"I wanted to sound clever." Albedo chuckled, "Now, let's wake our friend."

Albedo started searching his infinite pockets, until he found a suitable item for the job, a megaphone. He held it to his mouth and simply shouted in it.

"Wakey-wakey sunshine!" Albedo remarked chuckling, as Ben turned back into his human form gasping for air.

"What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

"Not much, just sleeping in the control room, leaving us Silence to deal with." Albedu shrugged, "No hard feelings though."

The brown haired teenager finally managed to open his eyes after he rubbed his temple, and noticed the unmistakable change on Albedo.

"What the heck happened to your arm?!"

"Ah, not much. A dimension deleting monster got in the way of it. I'll be fine."

"Guessing by how your handling this monster of yours, you're not alone."

"We grabbed everyone who still exists." Albedo sighed, "That's about four ponies one human and a Time Lord, should I say Gallifreyan? We are not good in the slighest."

"What are the odds of him finding this place?"

"He _won't_ come here as of yet. Equestria still stands, there's more left in Gaia to devour..." Albedo was lost in thought when the thought went through his head. "THE PRINCESSES!" The silver haired teenager turned around and ran back to the others as fast as he could.

_**Albedo's Hideout - Main Hall, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Finn eventually wondered out of his room at the sound of... He didn't really know what it was but it sounded new. He introduced himself to the 'guests', and got into a lengthy conversation with Pinkie Pie. He found interest in the ponies, but everyone except for her seemed to be overly stressed. Everyone's conversations was interrupted by a white flash, stopping in front of the TARDIS. As the dust broguht up by the flash dissipated, it revealed Albedo.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked glancing at his expression.

"Hold this." Albedo threw a USB drive to the Doctor, "It's important."

"Seems like you have more on your mind, my friend." the Slenderman declared 'showing' concern.

"I remembered something crucial." Albedo's face turned serious, "The Princesses still exist."

The four (+1) ponies face lit up, then immediately went pale.

"Everyone, back in the TARDIS, I have a plan." Albedo turned around after everyone of his group entered the TARDIS, "Please tell the others, I will soon be back."

The four, awake at the time and nearby, nodded in agreement as the TARDIS dematerialized.

_**Inside the Time Stream**_

"Can you get the exact coordinates for the Castle?"

"I thin-" The Doctor suddenly grinned widely, "I _have_ them!"

_**Canterlot Castle, Canterlot, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

The TARDIS almost literally fell out of the Time Stream instead of materializing normally, in the middle of the castle's throne room. The ponies got out as fast as they could only to see the throne room empty. Albedo's face turned pale, and he drooped his head.

"We're late." he declared coldly.

A couple minutes of silence passed, and guards started storming the throne room weapons held high at head level of the pony group (disguise provided by the UHD) only to be called down by a strong feminine voice.

"Put the weapons down! They are not here to harm us!"

The guards obeying the elder sisters voice, stood aside. Celestia followed by her sister, entered the throne room, with smiles on their faces. Albedo, hearing the voice, lit up with hope and happiness as he flew over to the princesses trying to remain calm, (his now front right hoof still missing).

"What do we owe the sudden dropping in?" Celestia asked.

"More importantly, who are you?" asked the Princess of the Moon, from the silver haired stallion.

"We have a problem."

"Sorry for the rudeness and all, but where have you two been?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"We had a community event in Canterlot, we promised to take the roles as judges."

"Good, good. It have not reached Canterlot yet."

"_It?_"

"The Data Devourer. A creature that deletes existing life, _literally_. If it's blade-like hands touches you, you get wiped from existance, along with history, like you never even existed."

"Why do you think we are in danger of such thing?"

"Why do you think that there's only three of the Elements of Harmony?"

The two Princesses remained silent, not wanting to imagine what the silver haired stallion would say, just yet.

"Ponyville's _gone._" Albedo declared sadly. "Everything is gone, every_one_."

The Princesses glare turned stern, so did Albedo's.

"I have a workable plan. Everyone except for me and the Doctor, tell everyone to keep away from the gates and the outerside of the town. For all our sakes."

The others did as they were told, as Albedo gestured for the Doctor to follow him.

"What is your plan?"

"You still have the drive?"

"Right here."

"I'm going to delete the Data Devourer." Albedo smiled widely, "Tell the others that they should return as soon as they managed to persuade everyone."

Albedo plugged the USB drive int seemingly thin air, as it revealed a large computer like machine. He turned back into his human form, preferring fingers to hooves. As he got around to the deleting everyone was back in the room.

"Now everyone. Watch the not-so-master at work. Because I do not know what I'm doing."

After half an hour of silence, music started playing, much to the solace of Albedo.

"Now he should not have the deleting property on his blades, but do not missinterpret, he can still kill. Let's delete this guy."

_Okay I'm skipping forward a little, because programming is not the most entertaining thing in the world._

"And with one last click, so-to-speak. He. Is. GONE."

"He is gone. But so are the others." Twilight sighed.

"Actually..." Albedo started, but got immediately cut off by the girls.

"What do you mean 'Actually'?! They were alive the whole time."

"No they don't exist, I did not lie. _But_. I can recode them into the world with this thing." Albedo smiled, "And since this counts as rewriting history, I can do anything I want. But what I really, really want is a nice family reunion if you catch my meaning."

"You don't mean..?" the Doctor asked.

"Not only do you gals get A.J. back, I'm giving her back her whole family. She's getting back her parents."

"You truly are a kind soul young one." Luna remarked.

"I have my times." Albedo smiled as he got back to work.

Ponyville was recoding itself, ponies returning to where they were before the Data Devourer attacked them, with their memories intact. Even the remainder of the Elements, but the memories Albedo gave to Applejacks parents were from when the Doctor took her back and she saved them from the inevitable.

"No doubt things are going to be rough for them to get used to. All of you for that matter. But everythingand everyone is back. And before anything, I am really sorry I couldn't stop him sooner."

"That doesn't matter now. Everyone is alive and kicking, we're all at peace again." Twilight sighed, smiling. "What about your arm though?"

"It can not be replaced, it will grow back in time. I can't get it back like your friends, so I will just be patient."

"What are you going to do now?" Rainbow asked.

"Getting back to exploring of course. I have nothing to do here, just now it has been proven I caused more harm to Equestria than the good I've done. I won't keep the Doctor away, he belongs here next to all of you. After all I won't be missed now, will I?" Albedo smiled, eyes closed. He got up from his chair then teleported to the other end of the room. Turning back waving with two fingers he dissappeared in a flash of light.

'I am certain someone will miss you, Albedo.' Celestia thought.

_**And there we go. The next chapter is finally finished, sorry for the long wait everyone. Hopefully this longer chapter should suffice as an apology of our absense. The next chapter will be changing the history in some way of Equestria. You say this was done here? Well I can certainly declare that you don't have an exact idea of our and the authors idea.**_

_**Fun fact: This chapter's original title was 'Misleading Episode Title'. I hope you have a good one. -Albedo out.**_


	3. Alternative

Chapter 3: Alternative

_**Okay, I'm darting into the middle of this one dear readers. This chapter is based on the universe created by another great writer on this site, **__**bluecatcinema**__**, (After the bit where I go 'home'). Make sure you check out all of his stories if you happen to not understand something that might be going on here. Happy reading!**_

**Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2015 A.D.**

Woah, woah, woah. 2015? What did I miss? Or is just time messing up because a year has passed in your world reader? Geez don't give me that look, I was just joking! In here only a couple weeks have passed. But you know there's that summer thing I still need to figure out.

The blinding flash of light appeared near the foot of a mountain, in the middle of a forest. The silver-white haired teenager in the usual red jacket appeared after it dissipated, seemingly confused.

"Weird, I didn't want to end up here." Albedo sighed, "Perhaps there's some trouble left here. All and all, I should get inside, before I go on talking to myself."

Albedo flicked a little rock, and it revealed a switch. After pulling it a strangely large door opened in the side of the mountain, the teenager stepped inside, closing it behind him.

**Albedo's Hideout, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2015 A.D.**

"Anyone home?"

No answer came through the seemingly infinite hallways, so his question bearing no answers he continued. Looking around the 'Bed Quarters' as Ace has dubbed them one time, he found that no one was in his room, not even Simon.

"Something's definitely wrong here."

He continued his pointless search, not finding anyone anywhere. He lay down on the couch and picked up the remote for the wall-sized TV. But... it just would not turn on.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Albedo closed his eyes looking inside his mind, "You have any ideas?"

"Don't look at me, I'm just as clueless as you are." came the unsoothing answer of Death.

As Albedo opened his eyes he saw an even more unsoothing sight. A masked man was standing in front of him. The mask looked like an ANBU style, he remembered it from his time in Konoha. The man himself was no taller than him but his head was covered, not just by the mask. He wore a black leather jacket, zipped up, with black jeans, and the same style of shoes Albedo wore.

"Okay, Blacky what do you want?" Albedo frowned, "More importantly where did you get that mask from?"

"Look here, I know you are confused, but to be honest with you, this as you probably realized is not your home, it's just a sort of mirror of it." The man's voice was distorted and deep, but despite that it was clear what he was saying. "As for the mask? An old 'friend' gave it to me." he emphasized the word with his fingers finishing with a chuckle. "We will get out soon enough, don't worry you will end up in your desired location. Hope to see you real soon." The man disappeared, like he was made of smoke.

"I hope Weirdo was right about the getting out thing."

_**Outskirts of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1024 C.E.**_

"Whattaya now? He was right." Albedo chuckled, "We're back in Ponyvi-" Albedo stopped mid-sentence as he saw a giant castle made of crystals, "Was that there before? I can't quite remember. Well anyhoosers I better disguise myself." the UHD activated, giving Albedo back his grey bat-winged pegasus form.

As the white maned (_Interesting how my pony form has normal white, while my human form has silver-white hair don't you think?_) pegasus trotted through ponyville he noticed something different. Everypony around him seemed older than he remembered, taller too and in a way more mature looking. He quickly realized that the library was nowhere to be seen so he lost all hope in trying to find the Elements there.

'Wild guess, we're in the future.' he thought to himself.

_**Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1024 C.E.**_

Albedo started looking around for the smallest sign of someone he knew, but found no one. He had enough of being in the dark and decided to speak with the closest person he encountered, which just happened to be a _gamboge_ coated _sapphire blue_ maned stallion (_because I like to be specific_) with a Cutie Mark of a sapphire blue shield with a yellow lightning on it.

"Heyo. I hope this doesn't look shady or anything given by my appearance, but do you happen to know by any chance where Twilight Sparkle would be located?"

At first the other stallion did not respond instead he looked over Albedo like if he was somepony out to murder someone.

"Look, will it make it any better if I assure you I'm not here to kill ya?"

The stallion shook his head, like if getting out of a trance, and looked _down_ at Albedo with a smile.

"Sorry. Hello little guy, might if I ask you what do you want with my wife?"

"Okay, this got awkward fast. And what's with this layout style?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, do you know a place where we could continue this conversation a tad bit more privately?"

Although not completely letting his guard down the gamboge stallion agreed. Eventually stopping near Sugarcube Corner, where Albedo instantly recognized the alleyway he and Jeff first landed in. At least if that's how it really happened, _you know since the first episode can not be trusted._

"What did you want to talk about?" the blue haired stallion asked with not the slightest suspicion in his voice.

"Well this is the second strangest question I ask you but... What year is it?"

"1024." the stallion, strangely, replied without hesitation.

"Twenty-two years? That's a lot I missed. I hope you can disregard this small change." Albedo said as he changed his pony year from 17 to 39, no doubt causing a jaw drop from his 'companion'.

"Wha- How did you? How could you?"

"Sorry, my friend but telling you I was a time travelling alien from the past without showing you proof? Yeah not such a good idea, given how I was 'young'. But judging by your second sudden change of reaction you are not surprised."

"If only you'd know what we went through here.. You wouldn't be surprised at all either."

"You dealt with worse things than somepony calling himself a time-travelling alien? You got me." Albedo chuckled, "So can you get me to Twilight? I need to know something."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Huh?"

"The Princess of Friendship's been really busy lately."

"She's a Princess now? What. The. Heck. Did. I. Miss?"

"The name's Flash by the way." Flash remarked, "Flash Sentry."

"I'm Albedo. Simply Albedo."

Albedo being lead by the husband of the lavender unicorn made his way through the improved Ponyville. Wondering how any of the changes happened, some not noticeable at first, or if there even was anything major.

"So anything interesting lately? As late as twenty-two years can be."

"If you really were here that long ago the last time, I don't know where to start." Flash remarked, "There has been a lot of... incidents, with dark magic lately."

"Nothing so dangerous as a deleting monster."

Flash just casted a curious glare at his companion, not knowing what he meant, which Albedo did not notice. As the two got close to the castle Albedo realised how big it was on the outside.

"It's funny how I usually get these the other way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my friend's spaceship for example is bigger on the inside." Albedo sighed, still prompting looks from Flash "Let's see what this looks like."

_**Castle of Friendship, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1024 C.E.**_

The guards bowed when Flash and him arrived, although casted quite vicious glares at the bat-winged stallion. _And as you are probably used to it by now, I DID not notice, or just didn't care, can't quite remember actually. I prove to be quite ditzy since fusing with an immortal being..._ The two entered a long corridor, filled with doors. Flash nonchalantly walked through it, whilst Albedo was looking around everywhere, still following his guide.

"Quite a big place you have. How long did it take to build this thing?"

"It... wasn't actually built." Flash turned around, "It's kind of a long story."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Well, how shou-"

Flash's 'story time' was interrupted by a familiar voice. From inside the nearest door, calling outside Twilight heard Flash.

"Flash dear, is that you? You said you were going out into town, back so quickly?"

"Something came up."

That last sentence, made Twilight check on him. She went outside of the throne room meeting up with Flash, Flash only.

"What is this so called problem of yours?"

"Well it's hi-" Flash stopped in his tracks, realizing that his guest was gone, "Where the heck did he go?"

"Are you alright dear?" Twilight asked concerned, "You look pale even for your usual self."

"I swear he was here a second ago."

A voice rang through the corridor, but it's source could not be found anywhere. Until they looked on the ceiling, where Albedo was holding on to the formation as hard as he could.

"You are making me look crazy!" Flash shouted, "What are you doing up there?"

"Well, it is hard to say actually. I do not know what happened, other than the fact that one moment I'm right next to you, and the next I'm up here holding on for dear life."

_Before any of you two (yes you two who actually read this) start arguing on the reason I jumped up there, I assure you I have no idea of what happened. Perhaps all of us will find out soon enough, or it will be left to silence forever. Possibly the first one though._

"So, as for introductions. Hello Twilight, you must remember me."

"I do not." Twilight responded dumbfounded, "Who might you be?"

"And with that my theory is complete. Not only am I twenty-two years into the future, I'm also in an alternate Equestria... Just great." Albedo shook his head, "If that is the case, I am Albedo, pleased to meet you, Princess Twilight."

"Albedo?" Twilight made a thinking motion, "Where have I heard that before?"

"You heard it before?" Flash and Albedo asked in perfect unison.

"Ah yes! _She_ visited me one day."

"Why didn't you tell me about suspicious visitors?" Flash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me she was talking with you?" Albedo's curiosity being shot upwards, leaned in close to the Princess of Friendship.

"You know about this?" Flash turned towards Albedo.

"In a nutshell there's a female version of me, the long version is not for now. We don' haz tim." Albedo emphasized that sentenced with making the goofiest face possible, prompting a snicker from Twilight. "What's important is what she told you, if you could possibly tell me?"

"She didn't say anything regarding my safety or such, if that's what worries you. But what she said before she 'left' was what made me think."

"Can I hear it Twi? Since you don't seem to talk to me about these things." Flash asked in a false superior voice.

"All she said was 'Albedo is coming back to visit you'. I didn't make much of it at the time. But then it got me thinking. She said her name was Albedo, but when she left she talked about this 'Albedo' fellow in third person. But now I get she must have meant you." Twilight finished with a smile. "Then again, it is still weird she knew about you."

"Well I helped her out once, but for me that was months ago. We have not met since. Then again, she did say she was going to make a 'detour', but did not tell me the destination. It must have been this place."

"But that all happened three weeks ago!" Twilight remarked.

"As my friend would say. Time is a mystery." Albedo chuckled, "Besides, you should meet your other self. _My_ version of you, and as in 'my' I mean the universe I became a part of. You Equestrians sure are nice, even with humans. Or-more-importantly-creatures-you-never-heard-of-that's-sure-gonna-be-your-downfall-sometime-in-the-near-possible-future." Albedo sighed, saying the whole last sentence in a matter of seconds. "You all take time travel so well, as opposed to _my_ friends. They just freak out all the time."

"But, humans don't exist, never did." Flash countered, "That was just a stupid theory one physicist came up with long ago..." Flash seemed immediately at disbelief with his own sentence

"Oh come on. You believe that I'm from twenty-two years from the past, you believe that I'm from an alternate dimension, you believe that I am an alien being capable of changing form, but don't believe that I'm a human? Yes I guess these last two facts don't make sense next to each other but still. The possibilities are endless even if humans don't exist in this dimension there are countless, no, infinite others in which they do. You're just the lucky few."

"If you really want us to believe in your so called 'humans', you should give us some proof to go off of." Flash seemed at a war with his own mouth his mind thinking about the more then possible reasons the white haired stallions gave them.

Albedo without hesitation reached into his jacket's pocket, and pulled out the UHD, flicking the button on it to a seemingly 'OFF' state, disassembling his disguise. To his relief it was just the 'usual' reaction 'people' used to give him after doing so, as usual as it could have been anyway.

"My brain officially melted." Flash spoke like he had just seen a ghost but seemed relatively at ease.

"Truly fascinating!" Twilight said to the surprise of both Albedo and her husband. "So it wasn't a lie after all. I only knew of the humans in the mirror world, never thought it would happen in Equestria too."

"That is because it did not." Albedo remarked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My dear. The people in the mirror world, are human indeed to some degree. But to me they look like if someone used a photo editing tool, and edited everyone to all of the known colors." Albedo quickly realized the looks he got, "I do not mean to bash you, but that world is only human in Equestria terms. Since they couldn't maintain that form if they got through to here. I on the other hand completely obliterate that law, by not being an Equestrian myself."

"You mean to tell me you would look like this if you went through?" Twilight made a thinking motion, "That is an interesting concept."

"Ah yes, yes." Albedo shrugged it off, turning his disguise on again, "But this isn't why I arrived here. I _didn't_ even intend on ending up here, but it seems my power would tell me otherwise." Albedo looked down seemingly arguing with himself, "Oh, like _you_ know why we're here!"

"Okay, if I wasn't creeped out by now, I totally became freaked out." Flash snapped, "Who are you talking to?! Where is your part that actually makes sense?"

"Oh. Right..." Albedo said sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that." he seemed to open a door on the side of his head, which showed the room Death was currently 'residing' in.

"I'm getting a déjá vu feeling." Twilight noted.

"Meet Death, my temporal 'bodymate'." Albedo immediately went pale, "That sounded _waaay_ better in my head."

"You tell me, I heard you think it." Death smirked, although none of it showed, having no muscles and all.

"You share your body with..." Twilight seemed to progress the thought, "...with Death?"

"Ah yes, he is such a nice fellow."_ again with the looks_ "Okay, I assure you, again, that I'm not here to brutally murder you and hang your guts on the wall decorating the castle with them..." He slowly turned his head around, "..Pinkie."

The pink mare immediately went as white as snow, and shrieked, hiding her head under her hooves shivering all the while. _Yeah, guess turning my head 360° degrees was not a great idea after all._

"Pinkie Pie. I know I'm not helping your fear by knowing your name. But trust me, you have nothing to fear of me." Albedo smiled, "I couldn't hurt a fly." he rolled his eyes, "Maybe not literally."

Pinkie looked through an opening between her forelegs, not taking her eyes off from the grey coated stallion. His smiling face somehow was soothing, but Pinkie did not want to move, that was until Twilight took it onto herself to help her friend out.

"Come on Pinkie Pie." Twilight started, "You really have nothing to fear, he is not here to do harm upon us."

"Like I said, I didn't even intend on ending up here." Albedo put on a soothing voice, which seemed to have worked, "I am just going to figure out what I _need_ to do here and you won't hear from me for another couple of..." Albedo held that thought, "I'm going to let you three finish that because I'm not too sure."

"Whatever the reason may be, for the time being I would like you to have a look around. I do not have time as of now, urgent matters are calling. Flash darling, would you show our friend around?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Pinkie, can you go too?" Twilight asked with a smile, "Three's a crowd after all."

"I'm not sure that's the correct context Twilight. But what do I know?" Albedo chuckled, waving his 'good-bye' sign to the Princess of Friendship, letting his two travel guides to show the way.

_**Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1024 C.E.**_

"The village itself did not change that much." Flash remarked pointing around at the more important buildings, "Only the ponies inside them."

Everyone around was giving glares more or less focused on Albedo. No wonder, he wasn't a thestral yet this form of his had bat-like wings. 'Well I must look like quite the freakshow. Now I got that song stuck in my head.' Although no one seemed to say anything, being next to the prince talking like two good friends, they seemed to not even want to get involved with him.

"Oh joy." he exclaimed, "I'm getting the glares."

"Well you are looking like a thestral-pony hybrid you know?" Pinkie exclaimed in her usual matter-of-factly sounding tone.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Pinkie Pie." Albedo sighed, "Twenty two years and you haven't changed a bit. Seems every universe's Pinkie Pie is an enigma inside a mystery to me."

"Not only to you, don't worry." Flash chuckled.

"So, anything in particular that you should show me?" Albedo asked as if in a hurry, "Because if not I would really need to find someone. Or maybe two someones."

"Well, actually." Flash started, looking behind him at his companions, not noticing the stallion in front of him. The 'crash' was inevitable in it's own way, but no one seemed to be angry at each other. An older ash-grey unicorn, with a grey mane and quite the long goatee, a Cutie-Mark of a leather-bound book with a skull on it decorated his flanks, he had gold eyes, and a grim expression of which Albedo made out it could have been his 'natural' expression.

"My, my." the older stallion started, "Quite the greeting you gave me." his tone didn't sound angry and one could make out a small smile from his grim expression almost literally plastered onto his face. _Okay Narrator your giving the character a bad name, just stop with the grim expression thing okay?_ "How are you Prince Flash?"

"Oh Grimoire. Sorry for all that, you probably guessed that I wasn't paying attention to the road. But to answer your question, quite good actually. I'm done with today's paperwork."

"Mrs. Pie." Grimoire greeted, the pink mare. "And..." he stopped mid sentence seemingly looking over Albedo.

'Here we go again.' Albedo sighed inwardly.

"Who might you be?"

"My name is Albedo, thank you very much." Albedo made a pouty face.

"Interesting name, can not say I have heard anything like it before."

"You aren't the first." Albedo did the same look around with Grimoire, "What's with the suit?"

Grimoire glanced at Flash with a puzzled expression, to which Pinkie responded with a barrage of gestures. Grimoire understood something along the lines of 'If he doesn't know don't tell him, he's creepy.' With a look of concern on his face, quickly hiding it behind a smile, he turned towards the grey coated stallion.

"Can't a stallion just enjoy a comfortable suit?"

"Well it's not the suit, it's more like, that other than you, me and a few others no one wears clothes in this world... _NO ONE_."

"You've..." Grimoire started, at the lack of words, "You actually have a point there."

"By the way Grimoire, what might you be doing here?" Flash asked curiously, "I thought you were confined to your mansion, doing your... _business_."

_Ooooh, Itallic letters. Something is hidden in that word._

"'Confined' is a strong word to use, I just like to spend some time with Zecora. As for your question I was going to buy something for Oakley today being his technical birthday after all."

"Ah I see."

"Zecora?" Albedo asked.

"She's a zebra. A shaman if you will, and Grim's lucky wife."

"Ah, okay. It's just that I've never seen a Gaian zebra before."

"Why do you sound like one of those sci-fi fanatics?"

"Maybe because I'm an alien being from another Equestria?" Albedo asked sarcastically, which came of as if he was serious, "No nothing like that, not at all."

Grimoire's face was noticeably shocked, for Albedo it looked like the face Ben usually made after he told him something he thought was easy, but was like a mathematical equation to humans. Albedo sighed inwardly, took up his usual pose once again and with a confident smile, turned his head towards the ash-grey stallion.

"But seriously though. If I told you that I was _indeed_ an alien, what would you do?"

"At first I would call you crazy, but then realise that after everything that usually happens in Equestria, that's the most believable thing I've heard in a long time."

"Well if that is indeed the case." Albedo sighed in relief, "I am an alien being from an alternate timeline and more importantly an alternate world. In details, I'm not from another Equestria, I' from another world, from where I travelled to an Equestria I know, and _from_ there I ended up here." Albedo looked around noticing the sort of 'processing' looks the other three were giving.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie said bluntly. "Pinkie Pie . exe has stopped working, please reboot."

"You don't believe me do ya?" Albedo asked still smiling.

"Actually, you showed me enough proof, but these two might still be in the blue." Flash remarked.

"I shouldn't do it in the ope-"

Albedo's sentence was capped mid-word, by a random passerby who was pointing a hoof at him.

"It's him!" he shouted.

"The one who murdered that guy in Canterlot!" another added.

"Yeah that's totally him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Flash said soothingly, "Calm down everypony! Suspecting someone with murder is a pretty serious accusation! What is your reason to say such thing?"

"He fits the description from the newspaper perfectly!"

"Yeah, haven't you seen?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly pulled out a newspaper seemingly from nowhere, looking through it she found the article everypony around them was arguing about.

"Look here guys." she gestured for the other three to look at the paper.

_**Stallion found dead in Canterlot! Citizens are shocked beyond belief!**_

"A lot of experiences from passerbys." Albedo commented, "Yaddy-yaddy-ya... Ah! There it is!"

_Although the assassin was not found, a 'lucky' young stallion managed to snap a photo at the last moment of a supposed escape. The stallion is grey in color, his tail and supposedly his mane are white, and he has a Cutie Mark of what looks like a three-bladed red scythe._

"W-what?!" Albedo said in uproar. "It's one thing that people are afraid of me, I can look that over, but accusing me of murder?! That's unheard of!"

"They kind of do have a point though, and you only popped up in the castle not so long ago, who knows what you did before that." Pinkie said uneasily.

Flash was at a loss of words, whilst Grimoire tried to think of the best idea for them to be able to 'escape'. Albedo then suddenly took to the skies, once again without moving his wings, no doubt causing fear in the crowd, and moreso among his 'friends'.

"Where are you going?!" Flash asked, almost shouting after him.

"I've got to find someone."

And with that, the grey stallion was nowhere to be seen. If one didn't know, they would've said that he teleported, when in reality he flew at his usual 'slow' speed, wich was still insanely fast for normal eyes to see.

"What should we do now?" Flash asked, "We have a murderer running around, who supposedly looks like Albedo, or it might even be him for all we know. And we have this crowd."

"Maybe let's focus on finding him first," Grimoire suggested, "Ms. Pie, if you don't mind I have messaged Caboose, he should arrive shortly, and help you with..." he stopped turning towards the crowd, "...that."

"Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie nodded vigorously in her usual cheerful tone, "We will do our best, you go find whipped-cream-hair."

Flash and Grimoire shared a wide-eyed look with each other, then with a smile took of towards the last direction they had seen Albedo head off towards.

The white haired stallion was flying around the skies of Ponyville, hoping to find what he was looking for, the iconic blue box. At least he hoped that there would be one. Thinking about what the Doctor has said about their adventure with Clockwork, an alternate version of the Doctor himself, in Equestria nonetheless, he thought there at least _should_ be a Doctor for this Equestria too. At that moment seemingly instinctively he stopped himself in mid-air.

"There, that should be it!" the voice of Death rang out from Albedo's mouth.

"You can do that?"

"Seemingly I can, but let's get to the question at hand, shall we not?"

"We shall."

The little blue box gave off it's usual sound as it materialised next to Sugarcube Corner, inside the very alleyway Albedo and Jeff arrived in the first time. Shortly after it appeared the doors flung open, and the same stallion he knew stepped out of it, 'This version of the Doc has not regenerated under twenty-two years? Impressive.', followed by an also familiar grey coated pegasus mare, with a blonde mane, it was this universes Derpy no doubt. He flung himself down as if shot from a cannon towards the newcomers.

The Doctor and Derpy Hooves, his lovely companion arrived back into Ponyville. After all the two were only here for Hearts and Hooves day the last time. They were happy to be back in Ponyville though, after quite a long time being all over the Universe it was good to take a break.

"Ah, it has been a long time." Derpy said, stretching her limbs.

"It sure has been hasn't it?" the Doctor said looking around, "I actually missed Ponyville."

The two of them were about to get out of the alleyway, when a grey blur landed in front of them creating quite the dust cloud.

"So my theory was right!" said a male voice from inside the cloud.

The Doctor and Derpy only managed to cough for a solid five minutes, until a vacuum cleaner appeared out of thin air, and sucked up the remainder of the cloud.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. I was kind of in a hurry, so that's why all this happened."

"Excuse-" the sentence was interrupted by another cough, "-me, do I know you?"

"No-guess-you-do-not, but I do know both of you for that matter." Albedo then looked around quickly, noticing that no one was around he dropped his disguise, no doubt giving a surprise for both Derpy and the Doctor, "And since you have your own TARDIS, I would guess you are also not from this Equestria."

"Y-yes..." The Doctor said, trying desperately to shrug off the awkwardness, "The more important thing is, how a human got here. And how you managed to turn into a pony no less."

"That... Is actually a long story."

"We have all the time in the world." Derpy said smiling.

"Well I don't, but I can do something about that."

With a snap of his fingers everything around them took on a greyish tone, as if someone literally sucked the color out of them. Everypony on the streets stopped moving as if someone literally pushed the 'pause' button. _Yeah, that is actually what I did narrator and you really need a better way to express yourself. Just repeating 'someone literally' is gonna get you fired._

"So is this one of those 'we're yet to meet you' moments?" Derpy asked with concern.

"Not exactly." Albedo responded with a sheepish look.

"Universe is in great peril?" the Doctor suggested.

"Possibly." Albedo replied once again with the same look.

"We're all going to die?"

"Maybe."

"Just spit it out already, this is driving me crazy!" Derpy snapped at the silver-white haired boy.

Albedo without hesitation pulled out the same newspaper article from before, from inside his jacket, showing it to his company. Expecting the response he should get he didn't even hesitate to deny any oncoming questions that may come his way, however shady that would sound. But the response he got was surprising.

"Just who are you?" the question came from the Doctor which surprised Albedo, "What do you want me to do with this? Protect you because you killed someone? How do you even know about me in the first place?!"

Albedo let out a chuckle before continuing, "I was right after all. You are _nothing_ like the Doctor I know." he then smiled widely, "But that reaction was a little over the top for you two wasn't it? The Doctor would more on be interested at the fact that a 'human' is in Equestria not a shady news article." he then turned as if leaving, "Oh and I don't kill if I don't have a reason."

Albedo snapped his fingers making time flow again, then turned back into his pony guise. He was about to fly off when the Doctor grabbed his forearm.

"_Your_ Doctor?"

"I'm not so uninteresting now am I?" the grey coated stallion turned around with a smile and vanished, giving the effect as if the wind blew him away.

"What was that all about Doctor?"

"I wish I knew Ms. Hooves, I really do."

Flash and Grimoire were heading, moreso running towards Albedo's way of flight. For a minute they stopped for a breather, that was all it took for the one they were 'chasing' to realise where they were, he dropped down in the same fashion as with the Doctor and Derpy, surprising both of them.

"Aaargh!" Flash yelled in surprise and fell on his back, "Don't ever do that again! Heart. Attack."

"Sorry, sorry." he then looked at him and then at Grimoire, "Where you by chance following me?"

"You left so suddenly, without giving us a word of where you were going. Take a guess." Grimoire reassured.

"Sorry, I had to meet someone."

"Oh yes. Did you have any luck?" Flash asked with genuine curiousity.

"Yes, he should be here at any mome-" Albedo turned and smiled at the iconic sound, "I revise, he _is_ here right now."

Like the other two have not seen enough weirdness today, the iconic blue box appeared out of thin air as the sound quieted down. The chest-nut stallion, and his grey coated pegasus companion eagerly stepped out from inside of it.

"I did catch your interest didn't I?" Albedo said chuckling then he turned his attention towards Grimoire and Flash, "Flash, Grimoire, I would like you to meet the Doctor and his companion Derpy Hooves."

"Pleasure to see ya guys." Derpy waved enthusiastically.

"What you said about _your_ Doctor. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"First of all before I answer that, a totally unrelated question because this is using a lot of my power."

"Yes."

"For you Flash to be honest. Remember what I said about a deleting monster?"

"Y-yes?"

"This was the aftermath, before I accidentaly run out of usable power and it gets awkward." Albedo hovered his left hand over his right arm and with an almost blinding red light, his right arm was gone.

"W-what did you do?"

"Nothing it was that monster I talked about." he then let out a chuckle, "But it's nothing serious, I died plenty of times so this is nothing."

Everyone looked at him like he was the subject in an insane asylum. He smiled, then continued.

"Like I said long story." Albedo then gestured towards the TARDIS, "Now maybe we should talk inside."

"How are all of us going to fit in that little box?" Flash asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Derpy smiled.

As the little group of five made it's way towards the open doors of the TARDIS, a kunai the size of Albedo's Scythe once was landed in front of them and a deep voice was heard, in a way distorted.

"Ah-ah-ah!" it taunted, "Not so fast." the voice let out a psychotic laughter, long enough for the source to be revealed.

On a little hill just to the left of the group stood a completely hooded pony, the only thing visible about him was his dark, yet blood-red eyes. Everything else was hidden under a cloak.

"Now now." he taunted, "Where do you think you are going? There's still so _much fun_ to be had here."

"Yes well, I like adventures you know." Albedo joked, picking up and playing around with the _big-ass_ kunai. _Yes that is the best adjective I could come up with. Oh and by the way do not try to repair the fourth wall, it's gonna get broken anyway. By the likes of me __and__ Deadpool._ "Also... Catch!"

The kunai scratched the attacker's coat revealing a slightly darker grey colored fragment of his coat. He winced in pain, or at least that was what it sounded like, he disappeared shortly after but not without leaving a message.

"Good try Whitie, but don't think that you've seen the last of me." the same laughter from before was heard and then it completely died off like someone turned off a sound file.

"Before we get anymore surprises, please can we all just get inside?" Albedo asked with a polite sounding but still rushing tone.

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

"Can someone finally explain what is going on here?!" Derpy snapped at the long silence that followed their entrance. "We return to Ponyville one time. _ONE TIME. _And this happens."

"I don't know!" Grimoire responded.

"Why are we shouting?!" Albedo asked smiling.

"She started it!" Flash chimed in.

"Everypony SHUT UP!" the Doctor snapped, resulting in the desired silence, "Shouting will get us nowhere!"

"Taking this seriously, the Doctor's right." Albedo's previous smile turned into a serious look, one that was usually seen on the Doctor himself.

"What have you gotten us into?!"

"Listen Derpy, I didn't know you were with the Doctor when I visited. I needed his help, but right now I regret that decision. I should not have made you a part of this, for that I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry? We were eager to help you out, we should be sorry for poor choices, which I believe we did not make." Grimoire stated with a smile.

"Look. Please do not tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ about your encounter with me. You five are the only-"

"You might want to check your math, there is only four of us here." Derpy chipped in.

"Nope, Twily knows he is here to."

"-ones who know I'm here. If you told someone who you shouldn't have, it might have consequences and I wouldn't be here to protect you." Albedo sighed, "Promise me one thing, one thing only. If you get a message from me, you'll help out."

"You can count on me." Flash smiled.

"I too shall help you out if needed." Grimoire agreed.

"Poetic much?"

"What can I say, I am a writer after all."

"Not a poet though."

"Still."

"Can I count on you two?" Albedo asked the Doctor and Derpy seemingly at the same time.

The Doctor looked Albedo in his eyes, and started thinking. Derpy on the other hand was suspicious and didn't say anything at first. The Doctor took two steps towards his white maned 'friend', and lent out a hoof.

"Count on me, I'll be there."

Derpy sighed, defeated, and with a smile lent her hoof out too.

"I'll follow the Doctor anywhere."

"It's settled then, we have a team here too." Albedo smiled relieved, "The Doctor shall take you two home, I myself would be going. We will meet again, I promise you that."

Albedo vanished in a flash of light, leaving the occupants of the TARDIS surprised.

"He has a character alright." Flash chuckled, leading the others to do the same as well.

_**?**_

The cloaked pony appeared in a dimly lit room in which he seemingly was not alone. As the two other figures stepped out into the dim light the cloaked pony had a drastic _makeover_ (_Why makeover? I dunno I couldn't think of a better word. The narrator is just reading before any of you start arguing.)_ He stood up on his hind legs, his forelegs turned into arms obviously with hands. His hind legs turned into legs all the while still being completely hidden from the human eye, except for his dark blood-red eyes.

"How'd it go?" a distorted yet still feminine voice asked.

"Little Whitie is as I had him described." he slammed his fist onto the nearby table, "ANNOYING!"

"Don't worry my dear friend, he will learn his place soon enough."

"On that we can agree on..." the cloaked _man_ gave in to a laughter that would make the craziest of psychopaths tremble in the corner of a room. The other two soon followed the laughter, sending chills down anyone's spine who might have heard the trio.


	4. Apocalypse

Chapter 4: Apocalypse

_**Okay, so I know this shouldn't continue that much since the 'prequel' is not finished yet but we had an idea and we wanted to make it possible.**_  
_**-Albedo**_

_**Unknown Location, Southern United States, Earth, Summer, 2009 A.D.**_

A blinding flash of light appeared in a room fortified by two steel doors opposite each other, Albedo appeared stumbling forwards like he tripped over something. As he got his bearings he looked up at something.

"2009? Oh goody, where am I now?" he asked no one in particular. The silver-white haired boy started looking around the room, there was a table in front of him, on it some sort of Earthling weapons he didn't understand near them a pile of what seemed like ammunition and a left over sword. At least that's what he thought it was. As he looked over to the steel doors guarding the exit he couldn't help but wonder, "Oh great, apocalypse situation I presume." he looked at the door behind his back and peeked through the little opening under the sign on it that read 'Dead End', "Let's see... Humanoid creatures with pale white skin similar to that of Jeffery, bleeding mouths and eye sockets, eyes themselves nothing more than white. Definitely apocalypse situation." as he confirmed that he turned to the door he was initially faced with, "Guess you are my way out." without even touching the Earthling weapons he opened the door and made his way out, or would have if he would not have collapsed.

His skin started turning pale white at an incredible speed, and he lost control over his voice, or more like he couldn't produce more than animalistic grunts. He felt the sudden urge to throw up but managed to hold it back, he was for some reason still in control of his body, 'Apocalypse situation spread through a virus? Not the best recipe for my fragile human body. But if maybe, just maybe if I somehow managed to lose my life the new one would develop immunity against it? Just how am I going to do that? This reminds me of that time in Konoha with the Orochimaru incident... but at least then I could speak. Ah whatever, here goes nothing.' he finished his thought with opening the door in front of him.

He stepped out into a rainy sight, in front of him what seemed like endless water, his vision ruined by the infection. Seeing no way to go to the right of him he turned left and started walking up a set of stairs. He even through blurred vision saw three figures on what looked like a bridge, but they didn't seem in the condition the others were in, 'Survivors?' he thought. As he reached the top of the stairs one of them who wore a black leather vest with matching fingerless gloves, head looking bald while in reality he only had his hair cut short, took note of him and pulled a slightly smaller weapon which Albedo presumed was a pistol of some sort.

"How did this get up here?" he asked through sheer curiosity, "There's a safe room down there and they can't even use the goddamn doors!"

"Yes we know how the infected work, thank you Francis." the other one, who looked injured chided him.

This action prompted a laugh from the third one which Albedo heard to be feminine, although before the first one with the gun could shoot she said something. "Wait just a minute Francis, look at his clothing guys, he doesn't seem like an ordinary one they usually wear pajamas or something similar, this one seems well dressed.

"So? A zombie is a zombie no matter how you look at it."

"Well I personally like his outfit even if he turned."

Albedo looked up at them and smiled, the other three were taken back as the common infected are incapable of showing emotion aside from _that_ _one_. He somehow did a 'thumbs up' motion directed at the injured one which he thought looked like a 'thank you' but the trio was more and more frightened. As he realized that he let his hand down.

"Did that zombie just do what I think it did?" the one known as Francis asked.

"He just gave me a thumbs up. If that's a thing." the one on the ground declared.

"That is not a normal one." the female one said in a bit shaky voice although she tried hiding it.

Albedo thought he could test his theory about dying this way. One thing he was certain of was that he would come back, infected or not was another question. As the trio started discussing something between each other Albedo tried everything to catch their attention as Francis lowered his pistol.

"Guys I think he wants something." the female one told the other two.

"Can _you_ show us what you want?" the one on the ground asked from Albedo.

"Don't be ridiculous-" Francis was cut off by Albedo nodding like crazy. "No way, you actually understand us?" Albedo once again nodded.

"See he can show it to us." the one on the ground turned towards him and gave him a sign of approval in the form of a short nod.

Albedo nodded back then pointed at Francis. "Me?" he exclaimed, Albedo nodded again. He made a gun from his fingers to demonstrate the need for a pistol, "My gun?" Albedo nodded once again, and as the final step put his 'gun' to his head and did a firing motion. Then repeated it making sure they understood. "You want me to shoot you?" Francis asked dumbfounded. Albedo nodded nonchalantly like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Just when we find an intelligent infected he wants us to shoot him." the female one sighed. "Although it is understandable, who would want to stay like that?" Albedo put his hands together like he was pleading and stood before Francis.

"You might be the only one I actually like." he declared... but put his handgun away prompting Albedo to facepalm.

'Why won't they go along with my plan?! If only I could talk right now... wait that's it!' he thought.

Albedo as a plan B started making motions of writing then drawing a question mark in the air.

"What was that?" the one on the ground asked.

Albedo repeated with his left hand acting as the paper and right hand as a pen then the question mark in the air.

"I think he wants paper." Francis said, Albedo nodded in approval.

"Which we don't have, nor a pen." the female one declared.

Albedo realized just how stupid this plan B was and brushed it off like that. He then turned towards Francis walked towards him and held out his right arm towards the gun on his waist. Francis stepped back so Albedo could not reach him anymore. Albedo then decided it was not worth it so he just lay back down on his back on the ground in front of them.

"You want me to shoot you that badly?" Francis asked marvellingly. Albedo gave a slow nod but thought he was only going to get that question. To his surprise Francis readied his gun once again. "If that's the case I guess it can't be helped." before the other two could stop him Francis already shot Albedo right in the head. And just as so before they could start arguing again, the pale white skin started to turn back into Albedo's usual one with the head reforming itself.

He stood up and cracked a few of his back bones in stretching, along with cracking his knuckles.

"My theory did work it seems." he exclaimed, and as the three heard the new voice they immediately stopped arguing, and turned towards him. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"B-but I shot-"

"There was an infected here a second ago." the one on the ground exclaimed.

"That was me." Albedo declared.

"You?" the female one asked marvellingly "How did you turn back?"

"I died."

"B-but-"

"I am still here? Yes it's because I am alive."

"But you just said that you died."

"And you said that infected can not open doors, yet here I am." Albedo still sighed at their looks of shock, "If I say that I am from another world you probably won't believe me either."

"Dude it's the zombie apocalypse I can believe anything with enough proof." Francis said.

"In that case what can I do to make you believe me?"

"I dunno start floating or something."

"Really?"

"Why you can't do-" Francis started but was cut off.

"That's it?" Albedo asked as he started levitating and flying around them and the bridge, "That's easy!" as he landed in front of them their shock was still present. "Believe me now?" the others managed to produce a nod. "I'm Albedo by the way."

"I'm Louis." the one on the ground said.

"I'm Zoey, and he is-"

"Francis, yes I've heard." he snickered.

"Just out of sheer curiosity." Zoey started, "I say I believe that you are from another world, but how did you come back to life?"

"Well I'm not too sure of it myself, I've been doing that lately. Might be because I became Death or something." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"D-death? D-does that mean?"

Albedo didn't understand at first but then something ticked about old Earthling history or culture or whatever it was, about the fact that it was believed that Death would appear in front of someone who was about to die. "Oh no, no, no! Nothing of the sort, it is only by accident that I ended up here I don't want to kill you or stuff like that. I just control who lives and dies in a way. One which I can not-"

"And can you bring people back to life?" Zoey asked with a bit of hope in her voice cutting of the speech of the asked.

"I did once, so I suppose I _could_ but that-"

"You can bring Bill back?!"

"Bill?" Albedo asked interested, "Who might that be?"

"He... he sacrificed himself so we could stay on this bridge. The damn generator shut down at the last seconds and he could not make it back..." Louis informed sadly.

"Ah I see." Albedo said with condolence, "Wait is that this generator here?" he asked pointing at the generator below them.

"That would be it." Francis responded.

"Then wait just a minute." Albedo flew down towards the generator and started looking around, initially not finding anyone, but then he noticed the open door to his right, he walked towards it and immediately saw a blood trail leading to a man in a worn military outfit leaning forward clutching a gun. He shouted back up, "I found him!". 'Come on old-timer let me get you up there with them.' he grabbed the body of this Bill character and flew up with it to the others.

"Even in death he is smoking." Louis joked noting the cigarette in his mouth.

"C-can you really bring him back?" Zoey asked voice shaky from seeing his friend's corpse.

"Unfortunately that's what I was trying to say before. Right now that would be impossible." he declared desolately.

"What? Why?!" Zoey snapped at him. Albedo understood exactly how she felt, for the pain of losing someone was so familiar to him as well.

"I used to have a scythe, with that I was at a state you could call full power, right now I have only about the sixteenth of that, that would only allow me to bring him back for five minutes before he would collapse due to his injuries." he sighed, "Sorry for the words of 'encouragement', but I can put him in a pocket dimension for the time being where his body wouldn't rot." he waited for the response and got a nod from both Francis and Louis, Zoey on the other hand was shaking.

"P-please do that then." was the answer that came eventually.

Albedo snapped his fingers and a portal opened to a plane which was filled with colorful flowers and trees. "I feel it's better to tell you now that this is a dimension where the dead live and living are dead. So as soon as we put him in there he's going to be as good as new. I only say this because if I forgot that fact you would want to stay with him. At least I think so." he looked at Francis, "Can you help me move him?"

"Sure." the biker nodded in agreement. They lifted up Bill's body and gently put it through the portal. "That's the least I can do for the old man."

"I'm pretty surprised you believed me the first time around without any major explanation, that's usually how it goes. It is such a pain to explain for the hundredth time... I should come up with a shorter yet understandable explanation."

"When you thought you've seen everything, the world just keeps amazing you." Louis replied. "Whether it be good or bad."

"Ain't that the truth?" Albedo chuckled as they finally put Bill through the open portal, "Oh and just an FYI, I am an alien too."

Francis turned towards the other two with an I-told-you-so grin.

"Don't say anything Francis." Zoey chuckled.

"Huh?" Albedo asked confused.

"Francis was going on and on that if there are zombies there should be all kinds of other stuff out there too, like aliens and vampires."

"There actually are." Albedo said matter-of-factly prompting the others to look at him shocked, "I cannot say that for sure for this universe, as these aren't even zombies just people infected with a really fascinating virus, but I met vampires once, and like I told you I was originally an alien so the possibilities are really endless."

"You 'were' an alien?"

"Look, at this point I don't even know what I am. I was an alien this small," he showed the size with his hand, "at first with the brain of all of Earth's greatest scientists tripled, but then got stuck in this body, and when I first travelled to another dimension I got my Death powers, and died a couple of times after that. Since then I think I am mostly human but I'm not so sure anymore." he turned his attention back to the others realizing he was looking away, most likely staring at the night sky. "Oh sorry that must not have been interesting. I tend to go on long speeches once I manage to start."

"Oh it's not that," Louis reassured, "I think I can say this for all of us that up to the day the apocalypse started we wouldn't even think that this were possible."

"What, aliens? Or dimension hopping aliens?" Albedo asked jokingly.

"I think the latter." Francis returned the joke.

"Well I actually meant all of this to be honest." Louis declared gesturing to all around them.

"You never know what can happen from one day to another... One day you're still alive and the other you are not," Albedo let out a sigh, "Oh, hey it looks like the elderly is waking up." Albedo turned his attention towards the portal, "I hope that wasn't offensive."

"Ugh." he groaned, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck." he sighed to himself, "Was all that infection shindig just a really bad dream? You have quite the imagination old man." he chuckled despite himself. "The age must be getting to me."

"I highly doubt that." Albedo replied instead of the other three seeing as they were, with the exception of Francis, starting to get teary eyed. Zoey the most whilst Louis was just smiling, Francis on the other hand seemed down.

"You three?" Bill asked surprised, "It actually happened? We actually survived? Oh man I'm getting too old to feel this emotional. Where am I?"

"A pocket dimension I made so they could talk to you until your revival." Albedo said with a smile, Bill's face changed into utter confusion.

Upon noticing Zoey standing up and walking towards the portal, Albedo stood up himself from crouching and held out his arm.

"Don't." he sighed, "If you go in you will die, that's the rules of that dimension. But I promised you I will bring him back once I get my powers, and just so you know, I _never_ break my promises."

"Wait, all this dimensiony nonsense..." Bill clutched his head, "And just who are you?"

"Your friendly neighborhood Death." Albedo said chuckling, "I prefer Albedo though, by a landslide."

"Does that mean..?" Bill clutched his head, "So I... I _died_ down there?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry for you to hear that from me and not them, but you died _saving_ them as I heard that counts as more than just a simple death in my book."

"He's got the point Bill," Francis stated, "I just wish we could have avoided it."

"Never thought I would hear those words from you Francis." Bill joked.

"You almost didn't." Francis admitted.

"But why is the bridge... let down?" Bill asked the other three disheartened.

"We met with other survivors who were heading towards New Orleans." Louis answered.

"That still doesn't explain why the bridge is let down."

"They had that stock racer's exhibit car fueled up from the mall." Francis told Bill.

"So why didn't you three go with them?!" Bill snapped suddenly, the others remained silent.

"I told them we're better off on our own." Louis admitted guiltily.

"You are short of a man and have one critically injured." Bill explained, "What logic is in staying here?!"

"I bet they did not want to dishonor your sacrifice." Albedo suggested.

"Kid I am a veteran, I've got KIA. There's nothing you three could have done." Bill sighed, "I'd understand if this was our only hope, but you had a chance."

"And you blew it." Albedo added.

Zoey was about to say something, what Albedo thought would be snapping back at him, but he did not let her even start.

"Shush, I made a promise." Albedo said smiling, "But I can't keep my promise to someone angry at me. We're going to this 'New Orleans', no objections. You three reunite with the other four and I will get back soon to get _you_ out of there." he pointed at Bill.

"Then promise me one thing mister." Bill started, reaching out a hand, but instinctively stopped himself from going over the portal.

"Albedo will do just fine, but no nicknames please." he then shrugged the awkwardness off by taking a hold of Bill's outreached hand, "Besides anything for a friend."

"Protect them until you can get me back, that's the only thing I can ask for."

"Don't talk like you're permanently dead." Albedo chided him, "You'll be back soon... Well for you it will be soon, for us? I don't know. Nonetheless you can trust me."

"Thank you soldier." Bill did a small salute, which Albedo returned with a grin.

"Please, I'm not but a good Samaritan." Albedo chuckled. "Also I'm sorry but I have to close this. Keeping this portal open and the guise on my right arm is a bit too power consuming."

"Guise?"

"Yes, how should I say it my right arm is none-existent right now. No I don't mean it got cut off I literally mean that it does not exist." Albedo added quickly to avoid future questions, "So... Sorry William, meet ya later."

As Albedo closed the portal his right arm seemingly disappeared too, causing a little shock in the others.

"You weren't joking." Zoey said confused.

"Ah, it's no big deal. It will regenerate, although about six times slower than if it would have been cut off." he shrugged, "Whatevs, I made a promise to all of ya and I'm going to keep it." he then scratched his head, "But I feel like I repeated that long enough for you to understand."

"We should get going then, there's nothing left for us here." Louis declared. "Weapon up people! We're going on an adventure."

"Also, Zoey?" Francis asked from the girl.

"What?"

"Are you sure there isn't another reason you want to go to New Orleans?

"What would that be?"

"Why of course that Ellis dude." Francis said jokingly but the statement caused Zoey to blush.

"O-of course not. It is our last option that's all."

"Oh yes how could I forget?" Francis said mockingly.

"I don't think I'm gonna move anywhere anytime soon." Louis said to the others, being up on the bridge still.

"Leave that to me." Albedo said with a smile as his hand started glowing green, and in about five minutes Louis' wound was gone.

"What did you do?"

"Medical chakra manipulation, or to put it into human terms healing powers, which I inevitably stole." he shrugged. "Now I presume that all of us can move?"

The others nodded in response.

"Off to New Orleans then!" Albedo declared, "If only I knew America's layout..."

They went through the bridge towards a green painted house nearby, which surprisingly had multiple weapons in it. Although weapons, ammunition and even handmade bombs weren't scarce there wasn't one health pack or medical equipment in sight, that bugged Albedo.

"What are you going to do with just one arm?" Louis asked concerned.

"Don't you worry about me." Albedo said picking up the biggest gun that was around, being an M60 or something similar, his knowledge failing him regarding Earth's weapons, "I have no idea what I'm holding but it looks cool and is pretty light for one arm."

The other three looked at each other remembering how heavy it was when they held one of those, and meanwhile a guy who looks like a seventeen year old kid can hold one with one arm and say its light. _I think at that point they might have started believing that I wasn't just some crazy dude who can fly. I'm a crazy dude that can fly and is pwetty stwong fo' an Earthling._

"Not to be rude or anything, but how old are you?" Francis asked looking at his own arms, being amazed at the silver-white haired boy's strength.

"Really, or technically?"

"Both." Zoey answered.

"Well this body is seventeen, so by Earth's years I am seventeen, but by original Galvan, which is my species by the way if I forgot to mention it, I am 917." he shrugged once again. "I'm pocketing some ammo if you three don't mind." he stretched his limbs, "It's been a while since I held a gun." he then made a thinking motion with his face, "Have I even held a gun before?"

"You're looking a little unsure there newbie." Francis taunted.

"You would be to when you don't have the hand you were born to use. Curses for being right handed." he snickered.

Albedo and the trio walked down the nearby stairs, and started walking through the countless corpses of infected seemingly hit by a car, occasionally finding some alive and standing which Albedo find truly fascinating, even for the four seconds the others left them alive.

"I presume this is where the others departed, judging by the tracks." Albedo examined the only part of the road that was not filled with blood. "Anyone want this by the way?" Albedo gestured to the gun in his hand, "I realized that I don't really like weapons after all." his face then contorted into what seemed like a frown. A deeper voice rang out of his mouth, "_That is pretty ironic, considering you had a scythe._"

That fact alone made the other three stop in their tracks, looking at each other in confusion.

"_Oh my . Children, my deepest apologies, this might come as a shock, which at this point I do not think is weird, so that is possibly the reason why my good friend over here has not told you about me._"

"You?" Zoey asked incredulously, "Who are _you_ exactly then?"

"_Oh, my where are my manners? I am the Grim Reaper, although I prefer if people call me Death._"

"So, when Albedo was talking about Death..." Louis started.

"_He meant me of course._" Death's voice chuckled, "_Forgive me my young friend, I just wanted a proper introduction. Toodeloo, you three!_" Death chuckled as he gave control back to Albedo, "So, back to the question at hand, does anyone want this?"

The others were still a bit shaken by this, nonetheless Francis answered first, "And what are you gonna do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't have a weapon how are you going to fight?"

"Oh I have all I need here," Albedo said gesturing to himself but mostly his legs, "Besides, if the time comes, I still have my revolvers."

"You never mentioned those you know?" Zoey declared, right now not even fazed by this declaration.

"If I mentioned every single thing that has become a part of me, we would never get to New Orleans in the next half decade." Albedo declared, "But if you really want to know the gist of it: There are about six races I am right now, not sure if all of them count though, but powers are still over the human 'carry limit'." he then turned his head up to the evening sky and sighed, "That's why I told you that I don't even know what I am anymore. I am part Human, part Galvan, part Daeva, Death is fused with me so I don't know if he is a race, _let's consider me a race for now why don't we,_ I can be called an undead, and about three months ago I fused with a larger chunk of the Carnage Symbiote."

"Like from Spider-Man?" Louis asked, not believing it.

"Yes, 'Like from Spider-Man'." He then turned towards him with a grin, "What? You haven't once thought what it would be like if you'd be in that world with superpowers?"

"You don't mean..?" Zoey asked with a shocked expression.

"I do, all of the things you ever watched in television channels, or read in books and the like are all existent in other universes. Some even consider _us_ to be nothing more than fiction. For example in an alternate human world, this in what we are at the current time is nothing more than just a horror genre video game."

"I never thought I would hear that I am in a game in my entire life." Francis declared rubbing his temple.

"Anyways, we can leave the talking for later, for now we should probably move, I hear a horde coming." Louis declared, speeding up his talk as he neared the end of the sentence.

"How did they find us though?" Zoey asked.

"No my dear," Albedo started, "The correct question is: Why are we _NOT_ running?!"

Francis and Louis looked behind them and noticed that a horde was indeed closing in, Francis instinctively grabbed the M60 from Albedo's hand, subconsciously solving his problem, and started shooting at the horde in a rapid fashion. Inevitably, it was an un-reloadable gun so it ran out quite fast after the rapid use of its bullets, meanwhile they were still running backwards as fast as they could to escape the incoming horde of infected. Albedo stopped running midway, and stood in place, prompting the other three to stop as well.

"What are you doing?!" Zoey asked, once again shock trembling in her voice.

"Solving our problem." Albedo turned back with a grin, "You three run as far as you can, I'll catch up soo-"

Albedo's speech was interrupted by a terrifying roar coming from behind the horde.

"I'm having a deja vu here." Louis said starting to run faster.

From behind the seemingly never ending horde, cam one that was exponentially larger, hitting any infected out of his way, roaring all the while.

"Why, helloooo there." Albedo said, "What might you be?" he continued casually walking towards the big one ignoring the smaller ones. "What do you wan-" Albedo was cut off by being punched in the gut by the muscled infected, ultimately flying into a car. "Oh, I see... You are not _nice..._"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Was it really the right thing to leave him behind?" Zoey asked unsure of their decision.

"You saw the confidence in his eyes, he knows what he's doing... And something tells me this ain't the first time he has done something like this." Francis declared with confidence.

At that moment something flew past them right into the truck that was blocking their way forward. Out of the now thrashed cabin climbed Albedo, smiling.

"I think he likes me." he said starting to laugh.

"You survived his hits without a scratch?" Francis held his temple, "Yup, I'm officially amazed."

"Oh that? I was letting him hit me." he said nonchalantly, "But judging by your reaction this is his strongest... Ahh, truly a disappointment." he turned his directing to the others, "But now your way is free, ta-ta go on ahead."

The others did as they were told, but looked back seeing the Tank, as they called it, close in on him. Albedo got on his one remaining hand, and started spinning himself around. By letting his legs out he evidently made a propeller of himself and started kicking the Tank in its face... _Well to be perfectly honest I kicked his head off, but that is beside the point._

"Now, this is what you get for being mean." his face than contorted into a psychotic smile and his pupils shrank with his left eye turning to a green resembling Ben's eye color, thankfully a sight the others didn't see. "Isn't it _good_ to be... DEAD?!" he let out a laugh that was muffled by the screams of infected closing around him, which he nonchalantly grabbed by the head then crushed it without hesitation.

_**Albedo's mind**_

Death was reading a book which he found in Albedo's memories, sitting on a chair made from the same memories, when Albedo appeared in front of him.

"Huh?" he looked around, "Why am I inside here?"

"Truly a question worth asking." his voice rang out... but it felt different.

Death and Albedo turned to each other and then looked at the direction the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"My, I am you of course Albedo!" he said as he was in sight now, he was Albedo's perfect double, his smile was honest and his eyes looked like they were saying that "I'm a friend" except... they were both green. His hands were behind his back holding each other.

"What do ya mean?"

"It seems you did not notice that your three brains and the simultaneous dying's are causing a damage to your mind." the other Albedo declared, "It is trying to solve the problem by giving them their own will. Thus the unfortunate side effect being Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"But if you and I are in here... Who's out there?"

"I am the embodiment of your Galvan brain, you are the personality for your human brain. Now all that is left is..."

"The secondary Galvan brain." he clutched his head, "Why does it have to be me who has a working secondary brain out of all the Galvans?!" he sighed, "It should only exist for everything regarding basic concepts... Yet mine was capable of more than that." he then jumped up from shock, to which the other Albedo silently nodded.

"He is the brain that went crazy after the death of Rednus and _her_."

_**Unknown Location, Southern United States, Earth, Summer, 2009 A.D.**_

'Albedo' killed off the horde singlehandedly, and was still giving his psychotic smile. He then turned towards the group.

"Let's have some fun!" he said leaping towards them.

_**Albedo's mind**_

"We gotta tell them that that is not me!"

"I only know of one way." the Galvan brain replied, "If Death takes over he will not notice the change for just the time of you telling them."

"I got to do what I got to do eh?" the old skeleton sighed, "Here goes nothing."

_**Unknown Location, Southern United States, Earth, Summer, 2009 A.D.**_

Albedo was flying quite fast towards the other three, and in one second his psychotic expression changed to that of Death's: "_Children! Hide immediately, this is not the Albedo you know. Once he gets back the control over his body he will tell you what is going on, but please for now hide somewhere where a psychopath would not find you!_"

The other three upon hearing Death's words, acted on instinct and hid in a place where even a hide and seek champion would have difficulties... In the middle of the road leading to the freeway. _That explanation makes it seem like they didn't hide at all, what it was trying to say was that they managed to hide on a freeway. _Evidently the crazed brain did not manage to find any of them so he turned back towards the other infected. The little trio moved as quietly as they could, and worked for the most part. Once they got to a safe distance they started a little chatter amongst themselves.

"What the heck was that just now?!" Francis exclaimed with fury, as it sounded.

"I think the one telling us to hide was Death, so something must not be going perfectly inside his head." Louis did a thinking motion, "I love how we can be so god damn acceptive of the things happening..."

"When you put it that way one might think that we are idiots." Zoey joked, "But I wonder what."

At that moment something seemed to move around them, so the trio now acting upon instincts readied their weapons at the source of the sound, and were ready to fire away. Incidentally the one who came out from behind the vehicle "pile" was Albedo, hands risen in the air.

"I appreciate the warm welcome, my kind friends, but I do assure you that our problem has been taken care of."

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Francis sighed.

"Allow me to explain. Remember when 'I'," he punctuated that letter with his hands, "told you three that I possess three brains?"

"Yeah." Louis responded hastily.

"It seems, or at least I think, that with all the dying this body has suffered, its mind has begun to so to say "melt". So the only solution it thought was spreading itself into three equal parts. Are you able to follow?" the others nodded slowly, "The one you met first was the original, who is now the embodiment of the human brain."

"You're not the one we know?"

"That is true." Albedo nodded, "The one you met before me was the secondary Galvan brain, in which Albedo mostly stored his bad memories of people he lost, if I can ask one thing please don't talk about those memories to him, it is... hard to say the least." the trio nodded solemnly, "And I am the embodiment of the first Galvan brain, or as Psycho calls me Smarty-pants..." he then facepalmed, "Really? You're accepting that name that easily?" Albedo asked seemingly from his head.

"You're back!" Zoey exclaimed happily.

"You can tell?" Albedo asked with a smirk.

"Of course! You are the most down-to-earth version of you three. Besides _your_ eyes are red."

"Hold on just a sec then." Albedo once again looked up, like one trying to see inside his own head. "If he's Psycho then you are Prime. It is way better than Smarty-pants." he then turned back to the survivors, "For a guy who claims to be smart he sure is naive." the white haired boy clapped his hands together, now where were we?"

"New Orleans?" Francis asked.

"Oh yes of cours-" Albedo suddenly stopped, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear wha-" Francis has cut himself off, as the sound of painful crying filled the air around them dampening the other three's mood. "It doesn't matter let's go."

"What are you talking about, you three?" Albedo asked incredibly, "There's someone who needs our help."

"No there's not." Zoey said coldly, "It's just a Witch's stupid trick."

"But don't you three hear her calling for help..?" Albedo asked as he turned towards the source of the sound.

"What do you..?"

"You can't hear it huh?" Albedo sighed sadly, "Once again something only I am capable of... This is getting tiring." he added under his breath.

"Hear what?!"

"Just follow me." Albedo said as he made a beeline through the cars, getting ever closer to the source of the sorrowful weeping. In the end they stopped at the entrance to an alley, where in the faint red light of a wall lamp sat a girl hiding her face with hands, that ended in claws more so than fingers.

"See what I tell-" Francis started, when Albedo put a finger to his mouth prompting the biker to be silent.

"Skin color is a faint grey, hair color is pale blond, clothes not yet torn. Claws don't have any blood on them, face does not resemble that of a dried out persons, and the subject is not at all skinny like the others." Francis spoke up to the others after the last word escaped Albedo's mouth.

"Hell sure she ain't skinny, look at those frontal bumpers!" that only gained him an elbow from Zoey and a facepalm from Albedo, whilst Louis remained silent sighing, remembering all well the two things the biker was known for: his hateful behaviour towards everything, claiming he hates that particular item or place, and his sometimes ignorant behaviour towards some women, although the second one he usually escaped as claiming that he is a man and that's what they do. Louis chuckled inwardly at his memories of Francis' encounters with other still uninfected women they have met.

"Yes Francis, what I meant by not skinny was totally directed to her breasts." Albedo said sarcastically.

"Someone had to say it." Francis smirked.

"I think that's the first time in a long while that I've seen you smirk Francis, or even smile for that matter." Louis declared, "I think that was worth it."

"Anyways, moving on. My conclusion is that she turned recently maybe a couple of days ago, and have not moved out of this alley ever since." Albedo concluded, "She has been calling for help even though no one understands her. Poor thing..." Albedo shook his head. The others turned to leave the Witch (as they called it) alone, but Albedo got up and started walking towards it. Zoey managed to 'shout' in a whisper.

"What are you doing?!"

"Like I said, just wait and see." he smirked as he continued to walk over to her. The infected girl looked up at her, her face seemingly getting an even sadder expression, nonetheless she turned back to crying and awaited the inevitable... which never came. Instead all she got was a simple: "Hello."

The pale-blonde infected girl looked up at the man standing above her, and lowered her hands. Eventually her face contorted from grief to confusion. "Y-you understand m-me, sir?"

"Yes." Albedo gave a pleasant smile, "But please drop the honorifics I am no sir."

"I cannot believe it, he is actually talking to a Witch." Louis held his head, and stared in awe.

"I thought I'm used to this guy being incredible." Francis said, "I'm always wrong with guessings... I hate guessing." those three words caused a chuckle out of the other two.

"B-but how can you?" the girl asked from his newfound talking partner.

"At this point, would you believe me if I said I'm not from around this planet?" that question made the girl look at her own hands and it struck her once again, that this is the painful truth. In a matter of minutes she was on the edge of crying once again.

"Now, now." Albedo gently put his hand on her head, "There's nothing wrong with you is there?" the girl looked at her questioningly, Albedo smiled, "You have not hurt anyone am I right?" the girl immediately shook her head, like a girl trying to hide her feelings towards a boy in front of her friends. "Then what is there to cry for?"

"I k-know what they do to these," she pointed, or at least tried to, at herself, "I watched it. But then I g-got sick, and they left me here." the girl let a few actual tears roll down her face. "The bad people haven't come after me for some reason, and I just gave away to crying." she concluded.

"I see," Albedo made a thinking motion, "That must've been when you turned then. What you call bad people are not actually people anymore. Think of them as mindless animals who see you as their food."

"Then how c-can I remember?"

"You are special it seems. Your mind was not lost when turning, and luckily you found me instead of someone else. Little girl, can you remember anything about yourself? A name, age, anything could help, to at least properly call you something."

"You first," the infected girl crossed her arms, made a hmph sound then looked away, "It's not polite to ask a lady about her name and age without revealing yours first."

"Oh my, you are quite informed aren't you? Sorry I forgot my manners." Albedo said with a genuine smile, "My name is Albedo, I am 917 years old and I am from an entire different reality, if you understand what it is."

"E-Emily." the girl said.

"Is that your name?"

"I, I think so. I remember it from somewhere."

"Alrighty then, I shall call you Emily from now on. Now would you care to accompany me?"

The Witch first time in a while smiled, nodded then stood up and took hold of Albedo's hand, at that moment it was apparent that the girl was almost half a head shorter than Albedo. Zoey went over to him, with the other two following.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoey asked hastily. The way the trio approached them made Emily scared as she hid behind the red jacket wearing teenager.

"Taking Emily with us?"

"Why?"

"Because she is lonely?"

"She's a Witch!"

"So? It's not like she has killed anyone." Albedo put Emily up on his shoulders, who then stuck her tongue out at the teenage girl.

"I can't believe a Witch just blew a raspberry at me." she told the other two, who casually followed their de facto leader.

"Come one Zoey, what harm can she bring? As Albedo said she just turned, and she seems to be the only actual intelligent infected around here." Louis smiled.

"Fine."

"W-why do you have one arm Mr. Albedo?"

"Young lady I believe I told you to stop using honorifics. **Y-yeah those don't sound pleasant next to our name.** Can you two please shut up? She's confused enough now as is. Oh and it is a long story, both that and why I have three other people living in my head."

The girl tilted her head quizzically, Francis walked up next to him.

"What did she just ask?"

"If you're interested, she asked why I only had one arm." Albedo sighed, "And thus _I_ gave a satisfactory answer. _**Your**_** answers are boring Prime! **I wish you two wouldn't use my body for your obvious rivalry**. **Can't you stamp each other out inside my head?** Death doesn't like us being loud so he told us to shut up, then I told him to shut up, and then he got angry and now we're stuck in your mind's lobby.**"

|_New rules: _Underlined writing means Prime is talking.  
**Bold writing is Psycho's, that extends to Insane Jeff too.**  
_Italic is Death's if in normal speech, if in narration it's me(Albedo)._|

"A-Albedo?"

"Yes Emily?"

"How can I call the other two?"

"You are really okay with that?" Albedo was shocked by the sudden adaptation to the situation the girl showed. Emily nodded in response, happily awaiting an answer.

"Well I am this kind of speech, that is Albedo. I, young lady, am the one they usually say talks formal in human speech, my name is Prime. **And I am Psycho, my favorite hobbies include gutting people.**" Albedo sighed, "And I guess now you know them too."

"And Mr. Jacket, Mr. Tie and Meanie?"

"Well in that order," Albedo pointed his one remaining hand towards Francis, "Mr Jacket's name is Francis,"

"Mr. Jacket?" Francis chuckled, "I think that's cute."

"Mr. Tie is Louis,"

"Nice to meet you Emily." Louis smiled which the Witch girl returned.

"And Meanie," that name made Zoey turn towards Albedo from wherever she was looking.

"Meanie?"

"Don't look at me Zoey, I am just a humble translator." Albedo chuckled, to which Zoey crossed her arms and said the worlds most quiet "I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Emily asked curiously. "I did not hear it."

"Her name is Zoey, and she said she was sorry." Zoey was left dumbfounded at how the boy heard her, and Emily acknowledging the names started muttering something the others didn't understand.

"What is she saying?" Louis asked.

"Oh she's just repeating your names over and over, oh and now she just said 'Got it!'" Albedo chuckled, "I guess she was trying not to forget them or something. Earthlings always amaze me no matter where I go."

After about twenty minutes walking in silence through the abandoned or wrecked cars without any infected around, other than it being suspicious, they realized one other thing. They have only traveled a very small distance and it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere.

"If only we had a car." Francis sighed.

Albedo at that moment facepalmed as hard as he could with his remaining hand, prompting the others to look at him quizzically.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Albedo put Emily down and took off his jacket, starting to search in its pockets. Once he was sure he couldn't find the thing he was looking for, he put his index fingers and thumb on two sides of the jacket, he gradually pulled them apart from each other and the jacket grew to the size of a truck. "Space Alteration, questions for later if you please." the white haired boy walked inside the desired pocket and as he completely disappeared the jacket shrank back to its original size, prompting a shock from Emily and the others. Emily put her hands to her head ran around in a circle twice then started pulling, without shredding or even scratching it, on Louis' pants.

"Yes, I think I know what you mean Emily." he said out of shock.

A couple of minutes have passed at most, but the pocket on the jacket seemed to open by itself allowing a car to pass through it. _For those who actually watched all of the 'Ben 10' series, it is the same car Ben got from Kevin a while back, although painted in my color (red) and a couple of extra 'tunings' so to say._ The little quartet was left amazed, looking at the vehicle. The door opened and Albedo casually got out.

"Anyone need a ride?" he asked with a smirk.

"How did you..." Zoey started still shocked.

"Fit that all in there?" Francis managed to finish.

"Well you could say I have a few things why I hold that jacket so dear to me." Albedo started, "For one its pockets are a completely different infinite dimension, that's why it took so long to find this one." he gestured at the car, then suddenly turned back with a look saying 'I forgot', "Oh and I also bought some of these." he held out a couple of bags of his favourite snack, chili fries, waiting expectantly for the others to take them.

"Do I even dare to ask..?" Zoey started, "Where'd you get those?"

"Would it be weird if I said that I have a portal to my dimension's past inside my jacket?"

"Man, at this point I believe everything you have to say." Francis declared confidently, finishing with a chuckle.

"I see." Albedo returned it with a smirk, "That's good then." he then got back in the car, "Now, do you want to go or not? Emily takes shotgun."

"What, why?" Emily asked, even though it was only Albedo who heard her.

"Because I feel like it." Albedo chuckled closing the door. The Witch did as she was told and got into the seat next to the white haired boy. The other three got into the back, but Albedo still wouldn't go until they taken their portion of the food. "Come on, it's good I assure you." although hesitantly, the others took it, and after tasting it they couldn't be happier to taste actual good food in a while. At least that was how their expression seemed to him.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but do you know how to drive this thing?" Zoey asked. "With one hand and all."

"Well it _is_ mine, but yes I can drive. But we need to make a couple modifications first otherwise we won't go anywhere." he pushed a button, and the ceiling of the car opened up revealing what seemed like a sprinkler system, "Don't ask, that was the only thing I could use for this." before the others could even ask what was about to happen, the system activated... but the results were unexpected. Instead of water the little indoor sprinkler system released a sort of gas, that enveloped the inside of the car.

"Weird. This doesn't have any smell." Louis remarked. "What is this?"

"A sort of 'cleaning' gas." Albedo replied, whilst fiddling with the controls. "It cleans any sort of harmful things inside a persons body."

"What exactly?" Zoey asked.

"Well you know that you are carriers right?" the others nodded, "Well this makes it a bit different, it simply gets rid of the virus from your system, and evidently puts in a little 'concoction' of my own, that practically makes you immune to everything of the sort. Or in short it makes you truly immune, so you won't infect or get infected by anyone. Kinda like me."

Zoey turned towards the blonde girl sitting on the seat next to Albedo, who returned the look although not so directly, "She's looking at me Albedo." Emily exclaimed.

"What is it Zoey?"

"Shouldn't she turn back?"

"From what?" Albedo asked, sounding as if he was sarcastic, "They are by DNA no longer considered human. Besides I just said it gets rid of the 'bacteria', she turned thus those bacteria became a part of her regular immune system. This just makes it that she won't get any of the side effects, like the usual vomits and such, _and_ she won't infect anyone."

"I-I..." Emily started at the thought of that.

"I am truly sorry, but there's nothing I can do about this. Time travel has its rules, I can not just change anything I want... _If I could..._"

The Witch girl broke down into a more humane crying, which at this point was understandable. Zoey, for the first time since meeting her, actually felt a little sorry for her. She put her hands on her shoulder as to comfort her.

"Look on the bright side though." Albedo started, "You have us. We won't abandon you, and since you even have your own mind there will be no point in pointless violence." he was still messing with the abnormally detailed controls on the board in front of him. "We have to somehow get through this pile of cars, without damaging the cars..." his pupils shrank and his left eye turned to green, he began to smile, "**Oh so that's what you were doing? Why didn't you say so? I know something!**" by instinct Psycho pressed a random button, and the car's lower side was risen a bit, its tires gained a sort of spiky look and became at best ten times their original size, they were now being held in place by tight tubes, "**Monster Truck! **My, this could indeed work out_._ **Sure it will, I'm driving!**"

"Do you three even know how to drive this thing?" Francis asked, a bit concerned for their safety.

"**It can't be that hard!**" Psycho exclaimed, all the while laughing like his name would suggest, "Just make sure we all survive alright? _I agree with Prime here. _Can I get a say in this?" faces still changing in the small argument, Albedo regained control. "I'm driving and that's final!" his face changed one last time back and forth, "**You're no fun.**"

With the control over driving now decided, the monster truck's engine started, and with it so did the vehicle, steadily moving forward without trouble. With the already ruined vehicles crumbling under its weight, the blockade they made was nothing but a straight road for the modified vehicle. Emily, in spite of her mood a couple minutes before, seemed to be quite enjoying the ride.

"You sure we couldn't have gone with something not so rough?" Francis asked, "I hate being rough."

"**Abso-tively, poso-lutely. What can be better than a monster truck?**" Psycho gave the control back to Albedo, "Well I do like these kind of vehicles, but still I feel out of place."

Whilst the road seemed uneventful and plain, it was becoming obvious that the others where starting to get bored.

"You guys wanna talk to someone else?"

"If you mean either of you four, I think I had enough." Francis claimed.

"That was uncalled for." Prime's face changed to Albedo's, "No I actually meant someone else." Albedo pulled out a screen under the air-conditioner built into the board in front of him, it turned on and a phone icon was present on it.

_**Albedo's HQ, Bellwood, Earth, Summer, 2015 A.D.**_

Ace was walking towards the living room, with a fresh bag of popcorn. The team Albedo once put together has caught a couple of days worth of break, since there wasn't a reported attack nearby or in the city at all. And the last scavenger hunt proved for quite a rewarding experience as they found some movies. As he entered the unexpectedly large room, he saw a sight that at that point was quite usual. The blue fox lady lay across one of the sofas staring at the wall with the giant screen, the tall suited creature without a face was standing behind everyone looking at them, or so it seemed. The blonde boy sat in an armchair, next to him the white haired blue skinned scientist, both of them seemingly waiting for something to start. The other silver haired, muscly man sat opposite them a smile on his face, giving side glances at his watch, the wearer of the Omnitrix sitting next to him. The little winged lion cup on the other hand lay across the table, sleeping soundly.

"I bought the popcorn." Ace declared. Everyone looked at him with a smile, and waving him to sit down.

"Took you long enough." Finn exclaimed.

Before they could even start an unnecessary argument that usually happened between the two of them, the large screen came to life as a phone icon appeared on it. 'Incoming Call: Unknown.'

"Oh, not now!" Ace sighed loudly. Slenderman slowly walked over to the console near the large screen, touching the button saying answer.

"_Come on, don't touch the screen! No, please! They need to see us not our hands." _a familiar voice rang out, getting the interest of everyone in the room. The screen finally showed what seemed like the inside of the car, with a grey skinned blonde girl looking at it with a smile, upon seeing everyone. The three in the back row shared an awkward look with each other, and the one driving turned the screen a bit towards him. "_Hey, can you all see me?_"

Krystal immediately got up from her bored pose, allowing more space for Ace to sit down. The others also left their positions and sat up comfortably. The little lion cub has immediately awoken to the sound of his owner and happily flapped his wings. "Albedo?" was the answer Ace asked in the end.

"_I think so?_" Albedo responded with sarcasm, "_How long was I gone this time?_"

"We lost count." Krystal answered.

"_Is it movie night or something?_"

"Actually, that is precisely what we were supposed to be doing, until you showed up my friend." the faceless man responded.

"_I'm sorry. I just got bored so I thought I should give a call._" Albedo said, whilst steadily holding the wheel in front of him.

"Where are you?" The muscled man asked looking at his surroundings, but more importantly the people.

"_Alternate 2009, virus apocalypse._" he sighed, "_To be more specific, in my car driving through other cars on a freeway, trying to get to New Orleans._"

Skips snickered, "Let me guess, you have no idea where you're going."

"_That is absolutely right!__**Any ideas on helpin' us out?**__ You two, I know you were just introduced to the story but this is ridiculous._"

"That's new." Ace remarked, "What happened?"

"_I snapped, to put it bluntly. I mean literally my mind snapped into three, one for each brain. This is Prime, the incarnation of my Galvan brain. __Greetings.__ And Psycho, my secondary Galvan brain, __**Yo**__._"

"Not really creative names." Finn remarked.

"_They like it. So I'm okay with it._"

"Where's Jeff?" the foxgirl asked suddenly.

"_Oh, OH! It seems I left them with the Doctor and the others... I knew something seemed off._"

"Anyways, why exactly did you call us? Something important?" Ben asked.

"_Nah wuz-just-bored._" Albedo said hastily, then looked back at his companions who were still in shock. "_What?_" he then looked at the blonde girl sitting next to him, "_You seem to be quite fine._" the girl nodded, "_Yeah I guess you've seen weirder things._"

"Care to introduce them to us perhaps?" Simon asked with a smile.

"_Oh right, I always forget such trivial matters. This is Zoey,_" he indicated at the girl in the middle, "_Louis_," he pointed at the man with the tie, "_And Francis_." he pointed at the biker, then turned to the front. "_This is Emily_." the girl smiled and held up her hands to wave. The others in the room casually returned the gesture without even flinching.

"_How long have they been with ya_?" Francis asked surprised by their reaction.

"_Long enough to not get scared by anything weird._" Albedo smiled, "_Now I think that there's still some introduction to be had._" he pointed at the tallest man in the room, "_He's the Slenderman._" then by order at the muscled man, "_He's Skips, originally a Yeti. We still don't know why he has a humanesque form in my world._" then to the one who looked like him, "_He's Ben, my body double._" he continued by turning at the fox girl, "_Her name's Krystal,_ _next to him is Ace._" he then turned to the last couch, "_And last but not least Simon and Finn._ _Alas I think we should return to the question at hand without hesitation_."

"I can send you a map that leads you to New Orleans if you want. It shouldn't bee so different from our version." Ben offered.

"_That would be most appreciated._"

"Prime, was it?"

"_Precisely. I assumed control of this physical form since the host wasn't getting anything done on his promise to these four._"

"I see." Ben nodded whilst messing with his phone. "There, should be sent now."

Albedo's phone vibrated as Prime made to pick up... He let go of the steering wheel. His right eye immediately turned red with pupils becoming like pinpricks.

"_**This is why I told you that **_**I **_**should be the one that's driving. One of you please pick up the phone**_**.**" he told the other three. Zoey reached for his pocket and grabbed the red colored device from it.

"_Okay, we have the map_." she said to the others.

"_**K, bye.**_" Psycho ended the conversation with Ben and the others in an instant.

"I fear for our life with those two inside him." Ace declared and the others nodded in unison.

_**Unnamed Freeway, Southern United States, Earth, Summer, 2009 A.D.**_

"**So according to this..." **stared at the map, "**I can't read maps.**"

"Focus on drivin' then, I'll do the navigating." Francis said grabbing hold of the map.

Suddenly he slammed his foot on the brakes which shook the car a bit with everyone inside feeling it.

"Why'd you stop?" Francis asked hastily.

"I am afraid our way has been rudely taken from us."

"What?"

"He means the bridge is out Francis." Zoey told him.

"Why didn't you just say that then?"

"As it appears we will have to leave the vehicle and continue on foot everyone." his eyes turned back to red, "Guess we're going under now."

As everyone safely got out Albedo literally put the vehicle back into his pockets, made a ladder appear out of thin air and started leading the way, the others following close behind. As everyone safely got down the long ladder, Emily having a little difficulty, they were ready to continue... Only to see a small light in the distance.

"Well that can mean two things." Albedo whispered, "One, it's an emergency light usually found at doors, which would attract some infected, or Two it's a campfire with people around which in an apocalypse scenario is at the same time pretty rare and pretty bad."

"Why is it bad exactly?" Louis asked curiously.

"I'm sure you already know, people aren't usually as friendly as me in an apocalypse... Except for the rescue crew, but they die almost right away all the time so I don't even count them anymore."

The others stared without a word for a couple of seconds, when Zoey spoke up, "Just how knowledgeable are you about this stuff?"

"Did you think this is my first time seeing an apocalypse..?" Albedo chuckled, "If only it were." he added under his breath, hoping the others didn't hear it, alas that wasn't the case.

"How many..?"

"Three hundred and forty-five." the white haired teen replied quietly whilst moving silently forward. "Alright, if I make a ladder here we should be fine. As long as they don't notice us."

The little group almost started climbing the ladder, when they heard a noise from somewhere around them. Obviously the most basic of a conclusion would have been that they were found out... but not by whom they feared. It was a group, a small one, of infected. On instinct the trio readied their weapons... only thinking of the aftermath after the first shot has been fired.

"What was that?!" came the unmistakable male voice from nearby.

"Shit!" Francis cursed loudly, worsening their already loose position.

"It can't get worse than this, hurry! Climb up!" Albedo urged.

"Not so fast!" the man from before shouted, shooting one upper side of the ladder resulting in it tilting over making it impossible to climb up. He was wearing a military helmet, bot his clothing did not match it, he had a Hawaiian shirt on with jeans and black boots. His hair was a strange mix between blonde and an orangey tone, almost gingerish, he looked like he was in his twenties.

"Why am I always right?!" Albedo snapped at himself.

"Look at you, taking orders from a kid." the man teased the trio, who on the other hand were trying their best hiding Emily. "Pathetic." he said as he shot a pistol bullet into Albedo's legs, who didn't even flinch until about a couple of seconds have passed.

'Would be bad to reveal it now. Should play along.' he told himself as he got on his knees nursing his 'wound'. "No matter what you do, you can't hurt them." Albedo said with a cocky grin.

"Oh is that right?" the man sneered at the comment punching him with the barrel of his weapon.

"You shouldn't push your luck pal." Louis told the man on the offensive, which just made him let out a small chuckle.

"Oh?" he grinned, "And why would that be? _He_ is your protector?" he chuckled at the thought of such a crazy idea, "Oh my, this day just took a great turn."

Just for a second the trio saw one of Albedo's eyes turn green, by now all of them knowing what that meant.

"I'm really telling you to stop." Louis urged in a shaky voice which caught the attention of the man.

"Getting scared now are we?" the man said with a small smile, "All that was big talk right now, huh?"

"I'm not afraid for us." Louis reasurred, "I'm looking out for _you_." that sentence made the man drop his smiling and took a couple steps towards the group, intending to punch the businessman, but was stopped by an unexpected hand on his shoulder. He looked in the businessman's eyes which were full of regret, but he didn't understand why. He turned his head around only to meet with the psychotic two colored gaze of the boy he just shot.

"**Someone just earned themselves a beating!**" he said snickering. As he grabbed a hold of one of the mans arms, it broke simply by his grip, that was when the pain kicked in and he started screaming. At the sound of their missing team mate screaming the man's group headed their way only to be met with the sight of Psycho trying to rip off one of his arms. Simultaneously Emily made her way through the 'wall' blocking her and so did a member of the man's group managing to shout.

"Psycho/Jason!" shouted the two in unison, even though only one was heard. The sound of the little witch girl shouting his name broke Psycho's smile as he looked up.

"**Jee, when you look at me like that I gotta stop right?**" Psycho asked, his voice losing his psychotic tone, noting the start of tears forming in the small girl's eyes. He looked down at the man whose right arm he almost ripped off, "**Sorry pal, our fun ends here.**" his left eye turning back to red Albedo regained control realizing he was on top off the 'offender'. "Ooh, my deepest apologies for whatever transpired, I was not in control of my actions." he stood up and walked over to Emily and hugged her tightly, "Guessing you brought Psycho back?" the small girl nodded, "I'm still amazed at how acceptive you are at everything, but anyways thanks." he finished with a smile, patting her head. He turned around to the man on the ground and his team mates. "I did not want it to end like this, but you humans are always resorting to violence as a first time solution, and my friend inside here," he indicated to his head, "does not like that."

"W-what happened to Jason?" a smaller girl than Albedo yet older than Emily asked in a shaky voice. She had long brown hair and wore a small top with a matching skirt and shoes, her face filled with worry.

"Possibly got my handprint on his bones."

"W-why?"

"Well, let's see. One, he shot me in the leg, two he threatened my friends, three he shot my ladder so now we can't climb up, and four he punched me." he indicated to his healed face in a false hurt manner.

"He wouldn't do that!" the gril protested, like a mother not wanting to accept his child's differences.

"**Oh yeah he would, and he did!**" Psycho snapped back, "That's enough Psycho, please let me do the talking." he then turned his glance downwards, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The little girl walked over to the fallen man's body and kneeled down next to it, "Jason, was that you? Were you the one shouting?" she asked through teary eyes.

"I just... had enough. It seems the stress has boiled up to an unbearable level inside of me, and I just... snapped, and my arm was the price to pay for it it seems." Jason responded, "I'm sorry."

"That may not be so." Albedo soothed him, as he walked over. "Gimme your arm." the little girl put his arm into his hand, Albedo's other hand started glowing green and the visible fractures seemed to vanish, the light itself bringing out the curiosity in Emily who dared to walk over and watch from behind Albedo. "There, should be better." he gave a smile as the man moved his arm.

"Why?" he asked as a result.

"Stress brings out the worst in people, it is made that way." Albedo looked him in the eye, "I don't resent you nor do I hate you, so don't worry," his left eye changed again, "**If you wanna fight again just tell me!**" he changed back as he gave a smile, "Yes I think that would happen never." Albedo responded instead of Jason, who looked at him with a confused expression, "Multiple personalities." came the simple answer. The man shook his head as if saying 'That's not what I'm worried about.'

Emily looked happy that the man was not hurt, however the other team did not look that happy once everything calmed down and they realized who Emily really was.

"She's a... Witch?" the only other male member on the other team asked in a scared voice. He too was wearing a military helmet, but he wore a bulletproof vest on top of a denim vest, and wore blue denim jeans with brown boots. Just the word 'witch' made Emily hide behind Albedo not letting go of his jacket. "Why do you have a Witch with you?!" he started fidgeting, "Why isn't she attacking you?! She's a mons-"

"That's quite ENOUGH, thank you." Albedo snapped in a voice that would make even the strongest of wills regret their decision. "She is _not_ a monster, and don't you dare call her that." he put the small infected girl on his shoulders, who blew a raspberry at the man freaking out.

"How did she do that?" asked the young girl, evidently becoming interested.

"She has her mind intact." Albedo responded soothingly, "Although she can't speak in a way all of us understands, but I can be of use as a translator."

The other girl held out her hand, with the older woman reacting in a way a mother would, at least Albedo thought one would, it was clear the two shared a relationship. Emily at first reluctantly, but still happily held out hers too as the two 'shook' hands. Albedo put Emily down who turned at him with a questioning look.

"She's asking what your name is young lady."

"I'm Sarah!" she said cheerfully, possibly due to the fact of meeting another close to her age, after all she only looked one year older than Emily, so she was about fifteen years of age.

"She's Emily."

"Is she really safe?" the mother figure looked at the white haired boy with a face that screamed of worry. On the looks part she shared a lot with the young girl, she was dressed in jeans and a short-sleeved black shirt.

"A hundred percent, although I would advise looking out with your hands Emily." he said to the grey skinned girl, who nodded in response.

"My name is Bella, I am Sarah's mother."

"I am Albedo." he smiled, "Those over there are Francis, Zoey and Louis. You already know Emily."

"My name is Conan, sorry for my outburst before..." he looked away at the ground, "A Witch... A Witch killed my wife... I just can't imagine them being this nice."

"Feelings of grief often mess with one's mind, leaving the person to make hasty irational decisions, it is an often occurrence, and for the record, my condolences." he turned towards the two girls playing together, "You can see for yourself, she is harmless to us, after all she was afraid when we first met her."

"Afraid?"

"Wouldn't you bee two if you turned into things you feared and yet remembered all of it. She was thinking we would kill her when we found her."

"Which almost happened, thanks to a certain someone." Francis chipped in teasing Zoey.

"I already said I'm sorry Francis."

"Besides, what are you four staying around for? Isn't there a rescue operation in New Orleans?"

"So you haven't heard." Conan shot his glance downwards, "A news chopper came by a couple days ago saying that the rescue itself is on hold as the Veterans Memorial Bridge was blown to bits to stop the infected from going out. They are waiting for an opportunity to resume the mission. So we were gradually moving towards it, waiting for the opportunity."

"I see, I see." Albedo scratched his chin, "Then you wouldn't mind us keeping you company?"

"No, not like I can send you on your way after what happened. What's the deal with you anyway kid? With that whole healing thing."

"I'm an alien." Albedo responded bluntly as his eyes turned to green, "Oh my, where are we located now?"

"An alien with three personalities?" Conan shook his head smiling, "Just when I thought I have seen everything."

"Ah, I like humans like you and them," he indicated to Francis, Louis and Zoey, "You understand things on the first go. Usually it gives Albedo a lot of trouble, explaining it again and again."

"You got to understand though." Zoey told him, "We are like that, you need to show proof."

"Hm, interesting. This is interesting right? I don't possess what humans call emotions." his eyes turned back to red, "Yes I find it too, interesting. Anyways, since you kindly destroyed our ladder," he cast a glance at Jason on the ground who turned away, "you should head to bed, it is getting late."

"What about you?" Louis asked.

"Dead people don't need sleep." he then looked concerned, "I'm an undead though... To be honest the _real_ reason is to keep all of you safe. I don't need sleep, so I can keep an eye out."

As the humans and Emily went to sleep, Emily curling up next to Albedo who was sitting next to a concrete pillar close to the fire, Albedo himself was looking at the starry sky slowly patting the head of the small girl sleeping soundly on his lap. The occasional infected that wondered in the area just turned around and left without even wanting to attack the group. 'I don't know if my barrier is working on them or simply Emily's presence is confusing them... Either way it works in our favor, and gives me less trouble.' With a moments worth of shut-eye Albedo reopened his eye to the morning sun shining brightly into his eyes.

"Was I sleeping?" he asked no one in particular.

"Weren't you supposed to keep guard?" said a voice chuckling from behind the pillar the ladder was located on, from behind it came the man known as Conan.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping." he then rubbed his temple, "I must not have slept in ages."

"So since, you are an alien and whatnot, how long can you actually go without sleeping?"

"Last time I checked it was about a month or two."

"You really _are_ an alien dude." the man chuckled.

"Didn't believe me?" he moved in a matter of seconds over to Conan, "Whatchu' doing by the way?"

The man was shaken at first, but regaining his composure proceeded to answer, "I was thinking of looking around this area whilst you guys were sleeping, but since you're up care to join me?"

"Sure. Actually I've been wondering, how did you guys get down here in the first place?"

"Well, we came from an underground route, that we thought was secured. That is until we met face to face with Tanks."

"Tanks?" he made a thinking motion, "Oh the muscled infected."

"Yes, we were pushed back quite a bit when Sarah found an emergency ladder. The space to climb up was really small only able to fit normal sized humans so they couldn't follow us, I still don't understand how that lead to here though."

"Engineering at its finest I would bet. So are _they_ still down there?"

"No, I think they departed about two days ago, we haven't even seen any infected since then... well that is until you brought little Emily with you. When did you even meet her?"

"About an hour or two before you guys." he shot his glance downwards, "She was scared out of her mind, you should have seen that relieved look on her face when I spoke to her."

"Poor girl." Conan shook his head, "Won't her condition get worse?"

"No, that one I can guarantee. I made sure of that, along with the other three, they are all truly immune, not carriers." he then suddenly started searching his pockets, "That reminds me," he found a can that looked like an air freshener and sprayed the man with its contents, "Now you are too. Concentrated cure-all bacteria, courtesy of Albedo."

"You can't be serious." Conan shook his head.

"I am. You are immune from this point on... Although this feels like I just used a cheat code in life." he tossed the man the can.

"You'll need it more than me, when we get back spray them too."

A growl, an angry growl was heard in the nearby area catching the attention of both of them. After two minutes of silence have passed the worst possible thing in an apocalypse scenario happened. From out of a nearby bush came a lonely infected man roaring and running towards the man in the military helmet. Albedo turned towards him and made the motion of a gun being fired with his head, as the infected's head blew up right there. Conan could only be amazed for a few seconds as like a chain reaction a herd of infected came pouring out of the bushes... but what came after was the worst... The muscled beings roars were far more fierce compared to the normal infected. Those unlucky were tossed aside like nothing more than small rubbish as the three behemoths made their way towards the two.

"RUN!" Albedo told Conan.

"What about you?!"

"Don't worry about me, get the others! They are the ones of importance now."

"What should I tell them..?" Conan asked with a quieter tone.

"Tell them that Psycho will be flying in, in a couple of minutes."

Although not completely understanding what he meant the two shared a nod and the middle-aged man ran back towards the 'camp' of the group. Back at the camp itself, the others were only just awakening, and noticing the disappearance of the two men. At that moment Conan came rushing in like a mad man, stopping only to catch his breath.

"WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"What's the problem?!" Jason got on his feet suddenly in a battle-ready position.

"A horde is coming, with three Tanks to top it off!" Conan ran over to the group, "We have no chance if we stay here."

"What about Albedo?" Zoey asked in a worried tone.

"He said to tell you, that 'Psycho will be flying in, in a couple of minutes' although I don't really ge-" at that moment something hit one of the pillars holding up the already ruined small bridge evidently making it fall down even further. From the ruins and dust a psychotic laugh was heard.

"**Something is definitely wrong with you guys!**" he continued laughing, in what seemed like a worried tone, "**Something is not right here.**" as the dust dissipated it was revealed that Psycho was on top of the bottom part of the pillar, looking like someone who has just lost a fight.

"Can't you just kill them like the last time?" Francis asked in an annoyed voice, "You _kicked_ the head off of one for God's sake!"

"**'Fraid not. My leg broke when I tried kicking him.**" Psycho indicated calmly to his leg which was just twisting its way around to the normal position. "**I'll have to resort to a Plan B then... Hey, wait just a minute!**" he turned towards the group, "**What are you idiots still doing here?! Albedo told you to run!**"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Louis said hastily grabbing a hold of a firearm and leading the way of the group.

"**But... I just did.**" Psycho muttered under his breath as the group departed. "**Now, as for you guys.**" the right side of his face was starting to get enveloped in what seemed like a red coloured goo, or at least a slimy substance, along with the right side of his body which resulted in him growing a right arm from the red substance. "**Didn't think I would need to use the Carnage symbiote **_**this**_** soon after getting it. Well whatever, let's dance!**" he formed an axe from the symbiote swinging it fiercely at his opponents, who on the other hand seemed unfazed by it which left Psycho in a shock. "**No fair not getting sushified!**" he made a pouty face to emphasize the point, "**How about everything else then?**" he asked as he covered his left arm in symbiote-goo and formed every kind of sharp or blunt weapon he could think of on the spot... but none of them seemed to work on the Tanks skin, it was like they were upgraded. To a machine like state even. "**Tsk... You leave me no choice...**"

_**A little further away, back on the freeway**_

The group of eight continued running without stop, cleaning out the infected in front. Emily and Sarah were being protected in the middle, Emily still not being able to cope with infected. Jason and Francis were keeping watch at the back end of the formation shooting anything that still moved after they passed.

"Will _they_ be okay?" Conan asked hesitantly, not stopping his movement even for a second.

"Don't you worry, Psycho can handle himself." Francis told the man although he sounded like even he did not believe it 'Something is definitely wrong here.' was all he had echoing in his thoughts.

Eventually what seemed like shouting was heard behind them. Everyone in the team turned around to see what it was, or _who_ it was but they could not see anyone. That is until it happened a third time. When they turned back then they saw something running at them, something that could only be described as a being from a horror movie, even after witnessing the infected. Psycho's half symbiote form combined with his green eyes lack of visible pupils made it not much of a pleasant sight.

"What do you know, he does have a symbiote." Louis declared.

"That's what's important to you?!" Zoey snapped at him, causing the former to chuckle.

Psycho caught up with them in the end, "**Whilst I am truly happy to have reunited with ya smelly bunch... Ahh forget this crappy talk we need to run, FAST.**" he made a formation with his symbiote covered hand, that resembled a giant hand, "**All aboard if you don't want your guts flying all over the place!**" without hesitation everyone jumped on the 'hand', Bella grabbing a hold of her shaking daughter and Psycho sped up leaving the chasers behind.

Once they were a visibly safe distance away Psycho slowed down, making sure everyone was still alright in his makeshift bunker. Once he opened the 'hand' the others looked at him with relieved expressions, well except Sarah. She refused to look up from her hands for even a second, leaving Emily concerned.

"Never in my life would I have thought that I would be saved by a psychopath." Jason chuckled.

"**I live to disappoint.**" Psycho said with his visible green eye showing the least bit of visible concern, in regards of the girls. As everyone got of from his hand the symbiote dissipated into nothing leaving Psycho's grinning face to look at everyone. "**I guess some people don't like me.**" he declared, indicating Sarah not wanting to look away from the ground.

"You're staying awfully long this time around." Francis declared.

"**The other two are still debating over those Tanks, or whatever. I don't care so I get to control.**" Psycho shrugged with his grin not fading. "**You guys sure are a trusting bunch though.**" he gestured to the other four.

"You did just heal my broken arm a couple hours ago, you are capable of going at inhumane speeds, and you have an ability straight out of a comic-book." Jason pondered, "At this point it would be _weird_ not to believe or trust something you see."

"**I see, I see. You're right in all but one thing.**" Psycho declared confidently.

"And that would be?"

"**I **_**broke**_** your arm, Albedo fixed it.**" he finished with a chuckle, walking over to Emily. "**Yo Blondie, do you hate **_**me**_**?**" he asked upon seeing the worried expression the girl gave her once he was close. On instinct she shook her head hastily, and looked him straight in the eye. "**Thought so. Look, you can hate me or despise me but if you like **_**him**_** you gotta live with me. So let's start off in a love-hate relationship and** **move from there.**"

"What are you doing?" Conan asked curiously.

"**We're close to this 'New Orleans' place, so as long as I'm controlling this body I at least need you guys to look me in the eye. You won't need to warm up to me, I'll be gone in a few minutes anyway. Anyways, we can make it on foot from here so we shou-**" Psycho's speech was cut short due to a bright light being cast on him and the others.

"_I can't believe it! There are still people in here!_" the voice from the helicopter declared in an upbeat tone. "_Unfortunately we can not land here, but if you can make it past the bridge there's a clear space where the evac. mission will resume. We'll look for any others, but just to make sure you survive..." _the other person sitting in the helicopter dropped out some ammunition and some heavy weapons for the group. "_Make your way safe._"

As the helicopter departed and everyone except the young girls and Psycho grabbed a weapon, the group was ready to depart. Psycho's left eye reverted back to red indicating Albedo's return. The soothing voice made the air calmer even if by just a bit. (_My personalities have different voices even though we share the same body, just some reader FYI for you._) The group resumed its travels heading towards the only Safe Haven left for this God-forsaken part of the state.

The way towards the bridge they mentioned, the Veterans Memorial Bridge, was mostly clean of normals, but it was suspiciously crawling with specials. A barricade of cars, some even looked like they were burnt, ruined the view of the other side, but just as they climbed over, they saw something they miscalculated.

"Great, one broken bridge after the other." Albedo declared. He got into a position like he was about to throw something, that was when he pulled out a freakishly large mattress from his pockets, which he then threw over the other side then turned towards the others with a grin who all gulped in response. "Free ride to the other side!" he shouted as he started throwing them over one by one.

"This somehow does not feel like an Apocalypse anymore!" Zoey declared mid-flight.

As everyone was safely on the other side, Sarah's mood having been a little lifted, Albedo simply jumped over and put the mattress away. "There, that should be the platform you guys are supposed to be heading towards." he declared pointing to the right.

"'You'?" Francis repeated.

"I wasn't looking on being rescued from the start." Albedo declared with a smile, "As soon as you guys are out of here, I'm going on my way to some other dimension. Besides I want to be home for a Christmas celebration." Emily hugged the waist of Albedo tightly upon hearing those words, Albedo put his hand gently on her head and patted it, "This is not the last you'll be seeing of me either, I made a promise that I intend to keep." he said the last part turning towards Zoey's group, who returned the gesture with some worried expressions of their own. "Look, I _will_ take you there so this is not a goodbye yet." Albedo then immediately stopped in his tracks, "This is _too_ peaceful."

"All the more reason to move along right?" Louis asked.

"No, this is _too_ weird. Just a moment ago those steroid-pumped-über-Tanks were everywhere, but they suddenly stopped, and I refuse to believe that they could not get across to this part of the bridge with that much power..."

"What are you getting at..?" Francis butted in.

"Those Tanks, however unbelievable it may sound, were artificially upgraded. They were made just to target us... or more so _me_."

"You?!" Conan shouted unconvinced, "Aren't you from a different dimension or whatever?"

"Yes, thus leading to the conclusion that someone really does not like me. Which is made obvious by their successful attempt at following me here."

As if on command like in a video game, as Albedo finished his speech the infamous roars of Tanks were heard... accompanied with the sound of joyful clapping.

"My, my did not think you were gonna find it out that soon!" the distorted male voice chuckled.

Everyone stopped for a moment out of the sheer shock of the moment, and then started frantically looking around. They saw a cloaked figure on top of the bridge's remaining pillars, but in the blink of an eye it was gone... that is until they turned around.

"Boo!" the voice said in an ominous tone, causing Jason to leap backwards from surprise which made the person give out a creepy laugh, "You shoulda seen your face dude!" the Tanks that were heard before were just starting to come onto the scene.

"I appreciate the effort that you put into this for me," Albedo started, "Really, you shouldn't have." he snapped the index finger and the thumb of his left hand, thus making the Tanks vanish in an instant, "**Now leave Dingus, we have a job to do!**"

"How rude." the man said in what seemed like a disappointed tone, "I just came to say hello, and you made my friends die."

"**I'm pretty sure this is the part where you would be givin' us all that mushy crap about your planz and stuff buuut... We are on a tight schedule so if you would move out of the way I wouldn't make your skull into street decoration.**"

The persons blood red emotionless eyes showed through the darkness provided by the hood as he cocked his head a little to the right.

"You're startin' to get on my nerves..." he said in a deep almost demonic voice.

"**So whatchu' gonna do 'bout it son?**" Psycho taunted, "**Scram or I'll make you.**" the man did not respond, "**Hello?**" Psycho moved a bit closer then leaned in, "**You he-**" Psycho was cut off, _once again,_ by the man suddenly jumping at him grabbing him by his neck and with immeasurable speed pushing him backwards causing a shock out of everyone... but the biggest shock received was on Psycho's part when he has seen the man's face, his hood getting blown back by the sudden wind, the face he knew all to well... his own.

His eyes resembled Psycho's but both of them were red. His incisors were slightly longer making it seem like he had four fangs. His hair was spikier than Albedo's, with the same white color... except not quite. For a reason Psycho did not understand the end of every tuft of his spiky hair was jet-black. His right ear had three earrings scattered across it, two on the bottom and one on the top half. By what he could see under the coat he was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket on top. When he loosened his grip slightly, Psycho managed to call out.

"**Al..be..do..?**" that word made the other one on top of him stop almost instantly as his smiling face lost all of his emotion except anger... but he suddenly smiled once again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Not even close..!" he looked down at Psycho with visible pity in his eyes, "Not anymore... I'm not that weak-ass wimp. I am _Dismal_ your polar opposite."

"**That's... all I needed...**" Psycho remarked as he pushed of Dismal with a forceful shove which knocked him in the air, where he suddenly vanished. Psycho got up from the ground, dusted himself off then started running towards the team which he signalled to go once Dismal started his offense. Emily ran towards him instantly, hugging him around the waist, "**See, I am not such a bad guy am I?**" Emily looked him in his two colored eyes which made her smile falter a bit, "**It's fine, I know I'm not the one you like.**" he patted the girl on the head then turned her around pushing her back towards the others.

The way was about a ten minute walk to the platform, and when they finally reached it a sound that gave hope to all of them reverberated through the air.. The sound of a propeller belonging to a large helicopter. The others couldn't help but cheer out loudly. Psycho formed a megaphone out of his symbiote covered right arm, (_Just an FYI: at the point when my right arm was non-existant, whenever Psycho took control he made the symbiote make a temporary right arm for the body._) and shouted into it.

"**Survivors down here, ripe for picking!**"

Once the pilot and/or passengers took note of this, the helicopter circled around making it possible to land in the large circle on the ground. As the backdoor of the helicopter opened two familiar figures, at least for Zoey's group, emerged out of it to both of their surprise. One wore a dirty yellow T-shirt with blue jeans usually worn by mechanics, the other was wearing a dirtied white suit with a light blue shirt.

"Zoey!" the mechanic shouted.

"Ellis?" the girl responded?

What followed could easily be described as a scene straight out of an older cartoon with Ellis running towards Zoey in apparent slow-motion, arms held out for the gesture of a hug, with Psycho stepping in at the last moment before he could reach her.

"**'Scuse me Zoey, but... Why?**"

"What why?" she turned at him with a quizzical look.

"**Why did he just do that?**"

"I dunno, maybe he-"

At that point the man with the suit walked up to them, "He is in love with you." he let the matter hang for a couple of seconds when Psycho clapped his hands together accompanying it with an 'I see'. "Nice to see ya by the way cupcake, what happened with the whole not moving away thing?"

Zoey's awkward feelings for what Nick just expressed were quickly shaken off by the sudden anger he felt towards him, "We were proven wrong by _him_, Colonel Sanders." she pointed at Psycho.

"Shaking off the dickyness, I am sorry for what or how I said things at that bridge. It's nice to see you guys still kicking."

Zoey was not sure if this was still the same man as back then standing in front of him, as everything about him changed with the obvious exception of clothing.

"Yeah, we had a little help." Louis chipped in, indicating to the other four, who were sharing their thanks and goodbyes with Albedo whilst getting into the helicopter.

"Thanks for everything." Jason told the white haired teenager, along with little Sarah.

"**Don't mention it. And for the record, sorry for breaking your arm.**"

"No harm done... well only technically."

Jason along with Bella and Sarah moved into the posterior of the chopper leaving Conan alone with Psycho.

"Yeah, so... Thank you."

"**I won't promise anything but we will prolly meat again sometime soon. Take care of them until then,**" he turned towards Sarah, "**Especially her. She's the little squirts first friend.**" gesturing to Emily.

"You like her don't you?"

"**Well the feeling is pretty one sided. But I sense what Albedo feels about her and vice versa. She sort of thinks of us like a father-figure, or a big-brother type.**"

"I'd want a brother like you three too. Anyone of you."

"**Why not one with DID? You get all of us for one that way.**" Psycho chuckled causing a laugh out of Conan too. The two shook hands as a last departing gesture as Conan boarded the plane.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Francis asked suddenly.

"The military guys literally told us that we can't stay there for free so we have taken turns at helping with the scouting for survivors thing." Ellis explained.

Around that time was when Emily wandered towards them, which from an outsiders perspective looked like as if she was creeping up on Zoey. As Nick saw this he instantly raised his gun... and then it was as if time slowed down. Zoey looked back to see Emily wandering towards her, and then turned forward seeing Nick with a raised handgun... however the reaction was already too late. The bullet has been shot, aimed at her head. Everything stopped for the Zoey, Louis and Francis. It was as if they have just seen something precious to them broken... it was all black. Then as they opened their eyes they saw that the little Witch girl was unscathed, whereas the white haired boy was bleeding on the ground, a gun wound on the back of his head. Nick was shocked for a couple of minutes until Psycho started moving again...

"**Ugh... Why do you guys always go for the head..?**" he patted the girl on the head, "**'Tsokay, you can open your eyes now.**" the girl without hesitation jumped at Psycho hugging him tightly, starting to tear up.

"A-are you okay?" she asked mid-tears.

"**I got a new haircolor but other than that I'm doing okay.**" he than stopped the patting and opened his eyes wide, "**Wait, what are you doing?**"

Emily did not understand the question at first, but then it all came in. She realized she was not afraid anymore, which only made her smile, which Psycho instantly returned.

"All it takes is a bullet with this guy." Louis sighed with a smile.

"What is happening?" Ellis and Nick asked in perfect unison.

"Ellis, Nick, meet Emily." Zoey introduced the girl playing with Psycho, "The only infected person with its brain intact, her being a Witch is just a bonus."

"That only answers one part of my question." Nick pointed out.

"Oh yeah. He is an immortal alien being from another dimension thingy." Louis declared, "Yes, I just said that out loud."

"One last question then." Ellis said, "Why is your right arm all gooey and stuff?"

"**That's pretty easy. I don't have a right arm, so I made one with the symbiote.**" Psycho emphasized his point by making the symbiote disappear, revealing the absence of said limb.

"I'm more amazed by that symbi-whatchamacallit thingy." Ellis chuckled.

Psycho's green eye returned to its red glory, signaling the return of Albedo, who upon having a body once again to move, yawned.

"That was a nice nap." he smiled.

"Woah, your voice changed." Ellis continued in amazement.

"Looks like you have yet another bunch of fans." Francis joked.

"They seem to pop up." Albedo said with a smile, "I have Dissociative Identity Disorder as of seventeen hours ago, that before was Psycho with his creative name's glory." Albedo then facepalmed, "I forgot, I am Albedo nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Ellis said cheerfully, "Is it true that you are an alien?"

"Well it _is_ true I won't deny that, but aren't you a little too excited about this?" he then pondered, "Wait are you the one who was agreeing with Francis over these things?"

Zoey, Louis and Nick just nodded silently to which Albedo responded with a rather weirded out smile, not by Ellis' advances but by the reaction the other three were having.

"So since this episode-slash-chapter was drawn out quite nicely shouldn't you all be returning to your chopper, I am sure the pilot must have some things to do."

"Episode..?" Zoey asked silently.

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone in the chopper!" Nick ordered.

"Oh yes, one last thing."

"Which would be?"

"Can you take Emily with you?" Albedo looked at his concerned face then continued, "If it's the infection you are worrying about that is not a problem then. She along with those three are completely immune and infection free, thus as it comes logically they can not infect anyone." he handed him a spray can, "This is it in the small portion of three whole cans, for just 9.99" he joked, "It should be enough for about 50k people if used wisely."

"Albedo!" came a feminine voice from behind making the white haired boy turn around, "I'm afraid Albedo."

"Now why would that be?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"He can understand her." Zoey whispered to Nick and Ellis.

"These people are nice, but..." Emily's tears started to flow, "Even he was afraid..." she pointed a shaking finger at the white suited man, "If they are all like that... I.. I... I am going to die. I don't want to die after meeting all of you." Emily was surprised by the sudden warmness she felt around her neck. Albedo hugged her tightly.

"You think I would _let_ you die after what we have been through..?" Albedo asked in a lowered voice, "You silly girl. I swore to _them_ that I would never let anyone close to me die. "Now come here." he guided the girl towards some taller bushed, "Go in there please, and take off your clothes." he said as quietly as possibly but it still made the girl blush by either the inconvenience or the awkwardness. "Don't worry, I prepared something for you. And I don't want the others or me to see you in your birthday suit, I know that is an embarrassing thing for everyone." once Emily understood that he had no other intentions she complied and entered the bushes. Albedo passed her a pair of underwear, a grey hoodie along with black stockings and a black pair of tight shorts, with some shoes he let the girl choose from. Emily surprisingly had no trouble dressing herself up even with her claws-for-fingers.

"Your clothing is made specifically for you. The hoodie always keep you calm so you won't feel any overheat like feelings the Witches usually experience." (_I made the outfit back somewhere when I was overhearing Ben and Ace play this game. I was never home enough to enjoy it myself though, but I prepared if I were to enter here._) "The lower part, in my opinion, looks quite cute on you and it should provide movement as much as your previous outfit did." he then searched through his pockets, eventually pulling out a necklace with three shark teeth attached to it, "This necklace will make you invulnerable to weapons, so this is the main part." Albedo said in a serious tone, "Imagine that if someone where to shoot a bullet at you for example it would disintegrate about a hundred centimeters before even hitting you." Albedo finished with a smile which Emily just couldn't help but return. "And just another thing, the outfit grows as you get older so no problems there. Well that is if your body can even age, I don't know how infected work." Emily hugged him tightly, her tears completely gone away. "You're welcome, don't mention it."

As they returned Zoey couldn't help but be amazed.

"You look really cute Emily!" she declared honestly to which Emily's greyish color on her face got a little darker.

"That was most definitely a blush." Louis declared chuckling.

"That should be it then Nick." Albedo declared, "Off all of you go. And please do look out for Emily instead of me okay?" Nick nodded in response with a smile for the first time in forever.

As everyone made their way over to the helicopter, a car flew by them seemingly from nowhere making Albedo shout out, "Enough with the story elongations already!". Tanks were starting to roam into the scene as the group entered the helicopter. "Go! Just go, you don't need stowaways!" the Tanks were starting to surround Albedo, as the survivors and Emily looked on from the windows.

"That is suicide!" Ellis shouted, "What was he thinking, alien or not?!"

"Just you wait." Conan and Francis said in unison sharing a smile and a knowing look.

As they completely surrounded him the one last thing that was seen was his right arm growing out again... After a couple of lifeless seconds have passed a couple of Tanks from the middle of the flesh-circle were knocked back with numerous cuts covering their bodies. As a giant spike emerged from the middle of the circle some other remaining Tanks accompanied with some other infected were knocked back as well, the spike then formed into a giant hand which waved in the direction of the helicopter to which everyone inside it smiled, even Ellis.

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

Clara was filled with joy as the sudden shaking stopped, which meant that the TARDIS has landed. The Doctor on the other hand was full of worry which shone like a diamond on his old looking face. Her smile quickly faltered too once she looked at her companion.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Something is not right." the Doctor declared confidently.

"What is not right?"

"Something."

"Doctor." Clara raised her voice a little.

"We're somewhere the TARDIS does not recognize. She does not like it either."

"What, we traveled to a strange planet that the TARDIS doesn't like? That's not so new."

"That would be quite pleasant compared to what we have now... It seems we are not even in our reality anymore."

"Woah." Clara said amazed, "You mean to tell me that the TARDIS can travel through dimensions too?"

"I did not feel the need to tell you as she does not like it when I do that."

"Come on then, let's see what this is li-" Clara couldn't finish as the TARDIS' doors suddenly opened and closed without even a moment of stop.

"I would not advise that." came the word from their new guest standing in the doorway. "If you go out you get infected, I'm not sure if I let the bacteria in or not, but just to make sure please don't hold this against me." he said as he got up and sprayed both her and the Doctor.

"What is this stuff..?" Clara asked, "It smells like... Bananas?"

"I like bananas." the white haired boy declared as he turned to the Doctor, "Hello Doc how are you doing?"

"Who are you again?" the Doctor asked dumbfounded.

"Oh Doctor that hurts me more than my right arm's absen-" he looked like he was hit by a sudden realization, "Wait... Of course you don't know me, Clara is still he-" he stopped himself mid sentence catching a glare from both the Doctor and Clara.

"Clara is still..?" Clara continued wanting an answer.

"No can do, I said way more than I should have." he turned his face back towards the Doctor, "Let's just say that I met you in your future." he dusted himself off, "My name is Albedo. Nice to meet you." he stood up from his bowing position and walked over to the controls, "Now, where should we go off to?" he asked pushing some buttons, then pulling a lever at an unbelievable speed.

_**So... This chapter was in the works for almost a month now. It is quite long so congrats if you read it through/made it here and are reading this. This is the author's longest chapter yet and it introduced quite a few new characters. And as a little shameless advertisement on our part, this link: /a/VWWNi is a slightly detailed character list of the more important ones, (with the obvious exception being the Doctor for now) and a bit of info regarding them. This will get updated from time to time, so make sure to check it every so often. Well until the Christmas Special, (which will alter from this current chain of events) see you later and have some merry holidays! - Albedo out.**_


	5. Christmas Special

Christmas Special

_**This story is set a little after the adventure with Clara and the Twelfth Doctor, which started at the end of the last chapter, so it may seem out of place at the moment, but it evidently introduces the story elements set up in Problem with Portals, as to continue that story line.**_

_**Besides, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all of our readers!**_  
_**-Albedo**_

_**Glenn's Intergalactic, Private Small Planet, Space, Winter, 3489 A.D.**_

Between the crowd of all kinds of beings from so many different planets, one person in particular stood out clearly from the rest. He had white spiky hair, a red jacket with the mirror image of a ten plastered onto the right side of it. A pair of black jeans and black and white sneakers made him all so familiar even to some of the customers. It was Albedo, in the desperate need of some Christmas presents.

'I even reminded myself back when I met with Zoey's group, and I still forgot it... How forgetful can I get..?' he scolded himself in his thoughts, 'It might be due to the fact that we are still not used to three personalities occupying one space. You may be right but that is still no excuse. **Dude why are you worrying, you are a time traveler, it does not matter if you are late. After all we're at least fifteen hundred years into your future.** Well there is that, but to the humans Christmas is a special thing, so I at least want to make them happy.' he let out a sigh, "But I still don't know how."

In his argument with his other selves, as he was still moving forward, he did not notice the figure in front of him. The unlucky person fell to their back whilst Albedo realized what just happened.

"My deepest apologies miss, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The woman was taken aback first by his modesty then the word 'miss'. She was wearing a cloak and a hood, it was not easy to tell her or some other person apart.

"Is there a problem, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned face.

"Y-yes." the woman looked at herself hesitantly, then back to the one armed boy offering her a hand, she graciously took it then stood up, appearing no higher than Albedo himself.

"If there is no problem I best be on my way now, I need to buy some presents you see." as he made to leave the woman grabbed him by the arm, well the one he still had.

"Please, just a second come with me." she whispered to him as she dragged him away into an alleyway of sorts.

"Well, you could have just asked me and I would have complied, no need for the dragging." Albedo declared stretching his arm.

"I'm sorry, I needed to talk to you in private..." she declared honestly, "You're _the_ Albedo right?"

"What do thee mean, _the_?" Albedo asked confusedly, "Am I famous or something?"

"You are more famous by the name Copycat Reaper, but I figured it was you." the woman declared looking into his deep red eyes.

"You _figured?_"

"Well from the description I heard, you dress the same way no matter the place or time."

"Are you saying my clothes are bad?" Albedo asked dumbfounded.

"No, not at all, it just says that you always dress the same, besides I read your description on a holo-note, those are usually accurate."

"Except when they're not."

"Well this time it was!" she snapped back.

"Alright, fine, you got me, just lower your voice please." Albedo declared holding his hand in the air, "What do you need **missy?**"

The woman was surprised by the sudden change, but continued without hesitation.

"Actually-" she could not go past that one word as the sound of something breaking was heard from behind them. Psycho turned around, only to see a large muscular alien creature pushing a humanoid one to the remains of a stall.

"When I ask for a discount, I _get_ a discount!" he snapped at the man on the ground, "You got that old man?" he then leaned in closer, "So how about you give these to me for free, on the house..?"

"**Excuse me lady, I'll bring this body back in a second.**" Psycho declared walking over to the man, tapping him on his right shoulder.

"Huh?" the muscular alien turned around, only to be punched in the face by a symbiotic hammer.

"**Discount day is on Saturday, haven't you heard?**" he then turned his psychotic glare towards the victim on the ground, who covered in fear, "**Well, if you can be afraid of me guess that means you're okay.**" Psycho shrugged as he turned his arm back to normal and his direction towards the alien he just punched curled up on the ground. That did not last long however as he got up hastily from his fetal position and shouted at Psycho.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"**Who the hell do you think I am?!**" Psycho repeated, "**Your friendly neighborhood Psycho.**" he turned around to walk back into the alleyway with the woman, but was stopped by the approaching roar of the muscle-head. He simply sidestepped as he got too close, and made him land in a nearby wall. "**Rule number one: Don't mess with me.**" the muscular alien still did not give up and charged back at Psycho who grabbed him by his arm and tossed him back at the wall, the crowd could only gape in awe. "**Rule number two: Don't screw with anyone in my vicinity.**" as the saying goes the alien bully got up once again only this time to be caught by Psycho's crushing grip with his legs. Before he could even rush him he jumped over to him grabbing a hold of his neck with his legs. "**Rule number three: There isn't one, but I guess you learned not to come here again.**" he kicked him away without breaking his neck, which to Psycho took a great deal of effort.

As the man got up and ran away, his pride more hurt than his body, the crowd began to clap and cheer which Psycho did not understand. Even the woman he was supposed to talk to came out her mouth agape.

"**What's all this commotion about?**" Psycho asked walking through the cheering crowd.

"You just defeated _the_ Cyclone!" one of the bystanders told him.

"**And they tell me that 'Psycho' is a lame name...**" he muttered to himself.

As Psycho pushed himself through the cheering crowd he felt more and more people touch him, some in odd ways, thanks to the tight spaces that he could fit through, needless to say he did not like that. As he somehow made it out, deceiving the crowd with a shadow clone he could meet up with the woman.

"**Screw this, I'm giving you back the control I had enough!**" Psycho declared seemingly to the woman who was confused as all hell until his right eye changed color, "Well, there's one more thing we agree on then. We don't like tight spaces." his right eye changed again, "**You know out of context that might sound weird.**"

"Excuse me if I sound confused but what is going on?" the woman asked suddenly.

"**Split** personalities." the two said after another. "Please go ahead and tell me that clichéd line that the guy Psycho beat up was your problem."

"Actually..."

"And here comes the bad part." Albedo sighed.

"That guy was a trouble on its own yes, but... he works for my owner." the woman declared.

"Owner..?" he searched his pockets for his Watch _which still needs a cool sounding name I might add_, "Wait... 3489 is the year right..?"

The 'woman' took off her hood, revealing deep blue hair, two colored eyes the left one being the same as hair the right one pink as a cherry flower. But the thing that stuck out the most was her two cat like ears on the top of her head, and by chance the collar on her neck.

"**You're young?! **/ You're a Nekohana!" Psycho's voice and Albedo exclaimed in unison, "That's what strikes you the most?!" Albedo snapped. "**Hey, I thought she was a woman.**"

"I _am _a woman!"

"**But aren't in human terms 'woman' a grown up female being whilst 'girl' is the young? If you're young you're just a girl.**" he facepalmed, courtesy of Albedo, "Listen I'm going to have a long talk with you about human terminology later... and maybe teach you how to talk to girls other than the one at home. I'm sorry for his ignorance."

"Accepted."

"No matter what you say I still do not approve of your species' beliefs. Being a 'property' of someone shouldn't even be an option."

"Well the problem right now is not the _me_ being owned... it is the _who_ that owns me, which is a problem."

"Well, if that is the thing you need help with I would gladly do it. But let me ask you just one question before we go to your place." Albedo declared starting to walk forward the girl following him.

"Go ahead."

"Actually it is two. One, would you care to tell me your age young lady?" Albedo asked letting the second question hang.

"'Young lady'?" the girl asked as if she did not hear him correctly, "You're barely older than me!"

"Well that puts you in two categories: you're somewhere between fourteen and seventeen... or somewhere between nine hundred fourteen and nine hundred seventeen."

"Nine... hundred..?"

"What? You were so sure you were older than me for a second weren't you?" Albedo turned back with a smirk.

"You are nine hundred seventeen..?" the girl asked still hung on the question.

"My physical body stopped aging after the first time I died, but even then I was 917 years old. So technically it was about four months or five since I died for the first time."

"But how can that be possible?" the cat-girl asked still not believing it completely.

"Remember what you told me about that poster?" he looked at her confused face and continued on, "You told me that it said I look the same no matter the place and time right?" the girl nodded, "Now what does that make me, along with my age of course?"

The girl seemed to ponder it for a couple of minutes than her ears perked up and she started smiling, her hand pointed upwards, "You're a time-traveler!" she declared victoriously.

"Ching, ching, ching, we have a winner!" Albedo declared summoning up some confetti and small fireworks, "But if it does not say that on the poster than please keep it to yourself okay?" he said with a smile. "Now about my original question."

"I-I'm... fifteen." she said the number itself a lot quieter than her usual tone.

"Don't need to be afraid, just because I'm about nine centuries behind ya." a light bulb suddenly appeared on top of his head and lit up, "Oh right, Two: Why did you choose me for help? You did not even know if I were here or not."

"That article said that you would take on any kind of job." she said nervously, thinking he is going to refuse, "And others don't think much of Nekohanas like me, so they wouldn't even think of helping someone like me. That guy is no Master... he does all those filthy and disgusting things with other servants, I usually just stare from the background, but even then he would want to force it on me."

"I don't know where they got that 'any job' part, but I won't turn down someone in need you can count on me at that. Especially in your case." he turned around to face her, grinning all the while.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I _am_ Albedo right?" Albedo declared making a fake pose, mocking the article they talked about. That caused both of them to giggle a little. "Now show me your way young lady, let us earn thy liberation."

With the cat-girl in front Albedo followed faithfully, through the crowd which occasionally still gave him a cheer, much to his discomfort. In the end where they arrived, to say the least, did not surprise Albedo. It was a huge building close to the Glenn's International marketplace. Decorated with all kinds of lights, fountains on either side of a large walkway, about a five story building stood in the middle.

"Nice place." Albedo declared jumping over with no effort the seven feet tall fence gate, shocking the cat girl, who followed, she herself having her share of the cat like reflexes. "Wish it would have less lighting." he declared punching one lamp out and shooting another with his summoned Aether revolver. "Or maybe less fountains," he continued, making a hammer out of the symbiote covered right arm, courtesy of Psycho, smashing two fountains on either side. "I don't really like that main door either." he continued, blasting said door with Naruto's technique, the Rasengan. At that moment an alarm sounded with an image appearing in front of him on a large screen television. It was a creature resembling a saber-toothed tiger, with the two main fangs being larger and longer, reaching the bottom of his neck. He had a muscular build similar to the thug Psycho beat up at Glenn's.

"W-who the hell do you think you are, and what the hell do you think you're doing in my house?!" he snapped, albeit in a shaking voice.

"Why, I'm just telling you my honest opinion about your decorating skills." he declared humbly, facing the cannon version of the previous revolvers at the screen, "And to be honest, this television just does not suit this lobby." he finished shooting it down.

"G-get him!" the voice from a nearby camera ordered, as several henchmen came running from downstairs upstairs, in front of them, seemingly every direction except from where they came in.

"My you did not have to greet me." he declared calmly walking towards a group of henchmen, "I'm going up to you anyway." he chuckled darkly causing the group in front of him to lose their guards, even if for a small period of time. As he got close they readied their weapons again, as Albedo started searching his pockets, which the henchmen for some reason which may have been just a simple instinct feared. And when their faces almost collided he picked up the object from his pocket, pointed it at them and said "Bang!" every guard in front of him dropped down, shaking, from the shock. "My, I guess you don't like bananas." Albedo shrugged with a smile as he opened said fruit and started eating it. He turned towards the cat-girl with a smile, offering her one. "You want one, they're good."

"How did you do that..?" she asked dumbfounded, or just simply struck by his power.

"Do what exactly? As I said, I just redecorated this place a little."

"Don't you forget about us!" one of the henchmen from the other side shouted, motioning the others to move, charged towards him.

Albedo's smile faded and he closed his eyes. Before they could even take another step, he opened them again, revealing Psychos mismatched eyes, "**Don't you see that they were talking?!**" he shouted at the guards causing them to stop in their tracks from the sheer power of the voice. "**No, no, no... this won't do.**" he started chuckling madly, "**You need to be punished so you don't do this again!**" his right side now enveloped in the symbiote, made all kinds of weapons which could more than likely insta-kill a single human being. The henchmen upon seeing this dropped their weapons and helmets and started running through the large hole in the wall, "**Where do you think you're going..?!**" he made his move after them but the body suddenly stopped. "PSYCHO!" Prime shouted in an authoritative voice. Prime was the quiet type, but his behavior and speech made it seem like he was the most powerful out of the three personalities, not counting Death. _You can count Death two Narrator, even then Prime is the strongest out of all of us._ Psycho stopped immediately his behavior returning to the calm psychopath type, his eyes changing back to that of Albedo.

"W-what..?" the girl asked in a shaking voice.

"This is why we need a life lesson titled 'Don't piss Psycho off.'" he then lifted his head up to face the girl, "Nothing happened to you right?" she managed a nod. "Great then everything is fine, let's go to Mister Douchepants." he started going up the stairs, but the girl stopped and did not follow. "Ah I see." Albedo sighed, "That was an expected reaction. Seems Psycho has cost me another friend." Albedo shrugged, "Anyways, my promise is still locked I'll help you then go buy presents, then get out of here." as he got out of sight, the girl looked at herself, slapped herself in the face then shook her body as if waking up from a shock... then she went after him.

_**Yrjus' Room, Private Small Planet, Space, 3489 A.D.**_

Albedo kicked the door down upon entering the large inhumane sized room. The muscular saber-toothed cat was covering in fear in front of a monitor system sitting on a comfy looking chair. Albedo slowly walked in the large corridor towards him, and once only a small distance made a difference in their positions Yrjus spoke up.

"You won't get away with hurting a Plumber!" he shouted, which made Albedo stop in his tracks.

"...Plumber?" he asked quietly, but Yrjus still heard him, thinking he was afraid.

"It's the Era of the Plumbers and you thought you could get away with getting rid of me?" he asked in a mocking voice, completely different from just a minute before.

"...Era... of the... Plumbers?" Albedo asked shakily getting on his knees his expression all gone, just a blank shocked stare remaining.

"That's right, you filthy thug! How dare you attack me and my me-" he could not finish his sentence as Albedo was suddenly in front of him holding him by his neck, his eyes being the same psychotic as Psychos but he did not switch, it was all him. Yrjus was having a hard time breathing.

"When did this happen..?" he asked in a lowered voice his psychotic glare not fading.

"W-wha..?" Yrjus did not understand, what was he doing? Why wasn't he afraid, like a moment ago? Those questions rushed through his head his oxygen fading.

"The Era of the Plumbers! WHEN. DID. IT. START?!"

Although with short breath, Yrjus managed to squeak out an answer, "1474 years... ago, in... 2015... the real.." he let out a gasp for air, which made Albedo loosen his grip by a very little, "..era of.. the Plumbers... began... with the... death of... Ben and Gwen... Tennyson at... Bellwood..." Albedo let go of him, which made him suddenly gasp for air. Albedo opened a portal to his right, without a doubt back to his present, not before leaving a surprise present with Yrjus, in the form of an Aether bullet to the head.

The blue haired cat-girl made it up the stairs only to see Albedo jumping through the wormhole in the air, and her 'owner' suddenly collapsing like he has been shot in the head. (_Aether bullets don't make physical contact, but they work the same way as regular bullets._) She got on all fours running after him into the portal, in the midst of it however she lost her cloak.

_**Bellwood, United States, Earth, Winter, 2015 A.D.**_

Ben and Ace were holding their grounds with some Plumbers at one of the exits of Bellwood, but they just kept growing in numbers without end. Gwen and Kevin were also trying to do their hardest helping out, but the four of them just wasn't enough. Ben evidently transformed back into his human form, the Omnitrix having overloaded with repeated transformations, which suffice to say have not happened in a long time so they thought it was a function that no longer existed... Frankly they were wrong.

"We should get out of here!" Ben ordered the other three who complied without hesitation... However, most of the escape routes were blocked by Plumber troops so escape was unimaginable. "Did the Plumbers always have this big of a number?" Ben asked the others, running, trying to find a gap they could escape in. It was no use, the Plumbers had upgraded weapons, from the ones used when Ben first met Rook... They were more efficient less consuming and a lot more damaging, one shot pierced Ace's shoulder, he cried out in pain but he summoned a Nano, which's healing ability soothed the pain for a little while. The worst part was, that by each miss the Plumbers were starting to hit more and more. Ben felt his body growing weak, once even collapsing causing Ace to go to his side worriedly. "I'm okay, I'm okay." he said although no one believed it.

Kevin was hit down with a weapon whilst Gwen, obviously worried about Kevin, rushed to his side also getting hit. It was a solution that seemed decided, Ben concluded in his head that this will be the place they die. 'And I'm still so damn young.' he chuckled to himself, which irritated the Plumbers 'guarding' him so as a brute reaction he hit him again with the barrel of his gun. The next thing all four of them knew was that they had a gun pointed to their heads... Time seemed to slow down, and just as they were about to shoot, the sky opened into a large portal causing a shock from each troop of the mercenaries as they backed up from the four downed people. From inside the opening came a large blue laser disintegrating half of the group holding Ben and his team hostage to nothing but ashes.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY FRIENDS!" someone shouted coming through the portal.

"Albedo!" Ace shouted, realizing who their savior was.

"Al...bedo?" Kevin and Gwen asked in unison in their quiet voices.

As the white haired clone of Ben landed on the floor his head limped forward... Once he turned his head to its original position again a psychotic glare radiated off of it that would make _anyone_ cry out in fear. Psycho gained control, enveloping his entire body with the symbiote, causing giant spikes to pierce the rest of the alive troops... and if someone still survived that, Psycho made them wish that they didn't.

"**Is there anymore..?**" Psycho chuckled, the symbiote altering his already psychotic voice, "**Come out and play... I don't bite... Much.**" Psycho was once again losing control, even going towards some already dead people, but then suddenly the symbiote hurried back to his right arms elbow, like a scared lizard back to its home. "This is the second time today Psycho." Prime declared in an authoritative voice, "Out with you." the control was given back to Albedo, and he could not even feel the other two inside his head at that time anymore. "You guys okay?" he asked as he hurried over.

"Okay would be stretching it, but I think we'll manage." Ben reassured his genetic copy.

"Well, my head hurts a lot." Ace pointed out.

"Want me to heal ya?" Albedo offered.

"No thank you, it is not that bad." Ace smiled.

"I see you two are here." Albedo declared turning towards Gwen and Kevin, "Thanks for trying to help."

"Ben called us over, saying he was in trouble." Gwen said, "Then when we got here we saw him and Ace fighting with some Plumbers." Gwen shook her head.

"When did the Plumbers become the bad guys..?" Kevin asked not believing any of this.

"Oh that's right, that is so right! How could I have forgotten?" Albedo said putting his hand on his forehead, "You guys were not around when we were captured, nor when... when Max disappeared." Albedo finished, dropping his head, not wanting to see the reaction on Gwen's or Kevin's face.

"Grandpa Max... is gone?" Gwen repeated, then turned to Ben, "You knew about this! You knew about this and you did not tell me!" Gwen started letting out tears, with Kevin comforting her.

"I've... I've been trying." Ben declared feeling guilt over his shoulders, "My belongings along with my phone were left behind when we managed to escape, and when Albedo made this place, even after we got a new phone I could not reach you. Part of it I think was because the corrupt division was blocking all interference, and if I were to even move out regularly, not hiding all the time, I would get captured." he then turned to face Gwen, "In the end even if I did call you I would have gotten you into this mess sooner."

"Why do you say that like we're dead Tennyson?" Kevin asked, not calling Ben by name anymore.

"Once you get into Bellwood, you can't get out." Albedo declared, "There's no way you can get out." Albedo then showed a small smile, "The only one who can go as they please is me." he then turned to face all of them at once, "Either way this is not the Christmas I hoped for."

"So that's why you came back." Ben sighed, "Figures that a holiday would save my life."

"Actually... When I went to shop for presents, I ended up about 1474 years into the future... but when I beat a gang boss, who turned out to be a Plumber, he told me that I was in the Era of the Plumbers... Of course I got overcome by rage, and literally squeezed the information out of him, that's when he told me that the Era all began in 2015 with the death of Ben and Gwen Tennyson..." he then turned to the two mentioned, "I needed to make that future nonexistent." he then looked around, "Wait, is it just you two here? Where are the others?"

"Others?" Gwen and Kevin asked.

"They should still be at the base, we were not gone long so I don't think they even had time to worry."

"I see, I see." Albedo then turned to Gwen and Kevin, "Would you two join us for a hopefully quiet Christmas dinner?" he then saw the look of confusion on their faces, "That was my original plan until they attacked, and you will meet the 'others' there too. And I can patch you up."

"What have you become since Ben wanting to save you..?" Kevin asked, "Some international good-doer."

"He was right about what he told you two, I did start to change on that fateful day the portal sucked me in... But you're wrong about one thing."

"And that would be?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"Not international, inter-_dimensional_." Albedo grinned. He was just about to open a portal to the base, when the one still open in the sky let out a feminine shriek. Albedo, along with the other four, instinctively turned towards it, seeing a girl with cat like ears and tails fall to the ground. Before they could react Albedo was gone, and under the falling girl, causing Kevin to really question what happened in the five months they have been away from Ben and his plan to rescue Albedo.

"Ooh..." the cat girl rubbed her behind, "That was a rough landing." she then looked up seeing Albedo's smiling face, which made her blush a little, "A-Albedo?"

"You should have told me that you're coming." Albedo smiled, "I would have opened another for you, _not_ in the sky." he chuckled.

"After the way I acted, I couldn't just go and ask you." she said turning her head away.

"I told you that's a reaction I am used to." Albedo shrugged it off, "You don't have to worry about it." Albedo put the girl down, "That reminds me, you have not told me your name yet."

"I-it's Keylin." Albedo patted her head and smiled, causing her to blush like an anime character. "W-w-what are you doing?!" she asked nervously.

"Well, you seem close to a cat in reactions so I thought you would like it." Albedo said, "It seems I was right. Now come Keylin, let's get back to the Christmas party."

"What's one like?" she asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." as they got back to the small group resting on the floor, Kevin could not help but ask:

"Okay, I admit that you are cool, but why is that you have so many powers? Like what was that speed just now?"

"Oh, every time I die, I gain the ability of the one that killed me... That is if they even had one."

"Die?!" Kevin snapped.

"Yeah. I died a couple of times already." he made a Rasengan with his left hand, "This is the first power I have ever gotten. Then there's that symbiote that you just saw, the giant laser. My speed, regeneration and resistance come from Death being inside me. I have wings thanks to being a Daeva too," he continued demonstrating his wings, "Plus a lot of things I can't bring up right now."

"Mind equals blown." Kevin concluded, with Gwen also staring in awe.

"So everyone ready for a good Christmas time?" he opened up a portal regardless of answers completely changing the topic, "I don't care we're going anyway."

_**Albedo HQ, Outskirts of Bellwood, Earth, Winter, 2015 A.D.**_

Slenderman was teleporting all over the base, putting up the remainder of the Christmas decorations, whilst Finn was helping Krystal decorate the table. Simon was helping Skips with a little project they wanted to surprise everyone with. Leo was tasked with putting up the star on the huge Christmas tree, about the size of Slenderman, which he was extra happy about, as much as he could show it. When the sound of a lift door opening reverberated through the room, no one batted an eye, but it was followed by an iconic sound all of them knew, that made them turn their attention towards the lift door.

"Yo, everyone!" Albedo said, conjuring up some low-scale fireworks with a snap of his fingers, "Did ya miss me?"

Leo instantly rushed at him tackling him to the ground, licking him like a dog would.

"I missed you too buddy, but we have a slight problem." he stood up pointing at the four wounded, "They were attacked by Plumbers before we got here."

"Okay, okay, I have two questions." Finn raised his hand.

"Go ahead." Albedo said.

"What do you mean by we?"

"Oh, well... From where I came from someone followed me." Albedo pointed to Keylin just shyly stepping through the portal. "She's a Nekohana, a species that won't appear for another three hundred years... so you guys are special in meeting something that does not exist."

"Um, excuse me but..." Slenderman started, "We have me, an anthropomorphic fox girl, and a yeti."

"Yes, well... I thought it would sound cool, but now that you say it... New addition?" he then turned his attention back to the ones he brought up, "Anyways can you help me carry them over to the couch, I'm gonna give them a quick checkup."

"Also about my second question, who are those two?" Finn concluded.

"My cousin, and her boyfriend who is also my best friend." Ben said with a thumbs up.

After everyone was healed, in under five minutes, Skips and Simon opened the door of the lab, a 'job well-done' kind of look on their faces.

"What's with the smug looks?" Albedo asked with a smile, floating over to them.

"We thought we should have a larger Christmas assembly," Skips smiled, "So we opened a portal to them." he pointed to his back.

Inside the laboratory two portals were open, one on each side of the room. Both lead to very special places to Albedo, Equestria and Konoha. From the right side Team 7 emerged, smiles on their faces, followed by Albedo's other friends, such as Kiba and Gaara. Soon the whole Konoha 11 as they called it was present, each carrying a present. From the other side the Doctor and Donna entered first, the Doctor changing into his Tenth incarnations look, courtesy of the lab's own UHD-like device. Followed by Jeff, and the Mane 6 including Derpy.

"You left **me in Equestria**!" the Jeff's rushed Albedo.

"Oh! OH!" Albedo was hit with realization, "You are who I forgot!" he then hugged Jeff, "I'm so glad you're safe." Jeff returned it.

"Merry Christmas." Jeff whispered.

Konoha 11 and the Mane 6 (with the exception of Rainbow) all got their fair share of greetings and nostalgia, but something was off. Albedo felt a bit of bitterness in the air, not really understanding where it came from. Then he saw Rainbow standing in the doorway, her rainbow colored hair standing out even in human form, (again thanks to the UHD [name pending]) Albedo floated over to her.

"What's keeping you from coming in?" he asked in a soothing voice. Rainbow directed her glare down to his right arm, well the missing part under the elbow.

"That's been... how do you say it, eating me away ever since it happened." Rainbow looked at him with slightly teary eyes, "You lost it protecting me, and it still has not grown back. You never came back after that, I thought it was my fault, that you're mad at me. I never had these feelings you know? I always act tough in front of everyone but I don't get this."

"You're right..." Albedo started, chuckling in his mind remembering Clara and Sunset's words, although those words seemed to break Rainbow's already shaken heart, then he continued, "I lost it protecting someone precious to me. Don't beat yourself up about it, besides you're mistaken, it has grown quite a bit." Albedo declared showing it with his left hand, "It will soon be back to normal. I have not left because of you, I just felt no need for me to stay there anymore."

"But I-" Rainbow caught herself, "_We_ need you." she corrected.

"You have the Doctor, he can protect you."

"But what if one of those deleting thingies come again? Even he cannot hope to stop that... even _you_ had problems with it... because of me."

"Now listen here Dashie, I don't care who tells you what, or even what you tell yourself, it was not your fault. I've seen it transpire, I could have gotten there sooner... or _later_. I got there in time and that's what's important to me. I paid my arm for it but you're still alive."

"But, you brought back Applejack that day."

"I have not..." Albedo sighed, "I just 'reloaded' her into the world with her memories before being sliced by the blades. To her she was not even deleted, I'm lucky I even brought her back with memories..." Albedo turned to face the teary eyed girl, "Look it was not as easy as I made it seem. One little mistake would have cost me her entire being." he sniffed a bit, "I'm just glad you're still safe unlike... never mind."

"Why didn't you come back..?" Rainbow asked a in a bit shaking voice, "Do you actually..?"

"I was afraid Rainbow."

"F-from what?" she wanted the answer.

"From facing you." Albedo declared honestly, "I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me after I almost let you get killed."

"That's not true!" Rainbow said almost shouting. "In truth I actually... I actually l-" Rainbow could not bring herself to say it, causing Albedo to look away for a couple seconds knowing full well what the girl was struggling to say.

The others did not hear what they were talking about, as they were speaking quietly, and the ones at the table were quite the cheerful type so the noise made their talking dull, but Ben and Naruto shared an idea. They got a mistletoe thanks to Slenderman and a fishing rod from the supply closet. They managed to hang the mistletoe just above the two of them, snickering quietly causing everyone's attention to be directed towards their source of laughter. Everyone sat in silence as Albedo noticed what was hanging on top of his head. He smiled, pulled the girl closer and kissed her square on the lips, surprising everyone in the room including Rainbow herself. Once he finished, he looked at everyone with a smile.

"What? You thought I wouldn't do it?" Albedo chuckled floating to his seat next to Ben and Naruto, "You ought to put your game up." he put his arms around them.

"Dude." Ben started awestruck, "Dude that was..." he shook his head, "That was amazing!"

"It sure was." Rainbow muttered to herself blushing up to her ears.

The guys all started talking mostly about what just transpired, the girls following suite, Slenderman acted as a waiter, much to his discomfort, but still managed to 'smile' at the happy gathering they head despite the world out there. Later on after the dinner itself, which needed a bigger portioning, cooking provided by Fluttershy and Skips, the time came for gifts, and Albedo's sudden shock.

"Now I know this is not really the time to realize this, but I have not managed to buy anything."

"To us, all that matters is that you are here, to be honest." Ben declared full of sincerity.

"_If that is the case then you won't need this now will you?_" Death asked getting out a present for everyone from the jacket's pockets.

"Where did you get those?" Albedo asked surprised, "I thought we did not buy any."

"_While it is true that I cannot leave your body, I can still somehow move around in it and thus I ended up in your pocket's dimension. I found a device that can make anything reality, got everyone including young Keylin, a present, then locked it away for not finding it again in the near future._ _Wrapping them up after that was easy._"

"Looks like we'll have a plentiful Christmas then!" Albedo chuckled giving everyone their labeled presents smiling. "Although we are missing two people."

"We are?" Twilight asked.

Ben and Albedo's group knew what he was talking about, so the only ones in the blue were the ninjas, the ponies and Jeff.

"How do you plan on getting them _both_ here though?"

"Well, I have an idea that might work." he made some hand signs, which Naruto recognized as the Shadow Clone Technique, creating two clones of himself. One with both eyes green and the other with the mismatched ones.

"**We can do this?**" Psycho asked looking at his body, "**Why didn't we try this sooner?!**"

"It would have been a wasted effort even if it had worked. We did not need to appear next to Albedo at any given time since our creation." Prime concluded.

"**You are such a party pooper.**"

"I know how that feels." Pinkie chipped in.

"Excuse me if I missed something, but who are they?" Kiba asked surprised, followed by the glazes of Rainbow, Fluttershy, Naruto and the others.

"My mind snapped, creating three personalities for each brain I possess, I am one of them. He is Psycho, my secondary Galvan Brain, and he is Prime my primary Galvan Brain."

"**Don't. Ask. About. The. Names.**"

"Well yeah, that sums it up." he turned towards them handing them each a present, "Merry Christmas you guys."

"My, such a nice gesture. You have my thanks." Prime smiled.

"**Yeah, yeah thanks! Really.**" Psycho grinned, he then turned towards Rainbow, "**Your lips are soft missy.**" that caused Albedo to facepalm, Rainbow to blush and everyone else to glare at Psycho. "**What?**"

"I _really _need to teach you about girls."

"Leave that to me my host." Prime bowed as if to a master, and dragged Psycho away by his ear.

"_There's one more present that needs delivering Albedo._" Death told him, then whispered the name of him inside his mind.

"Ah I see, I will send it momentarily."

He poured drinks for everyone, and put some freshly baked goodies onto their plates,

"So for the last time: Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" the others cheered.

After the party once everything calmed down and the table was cleared, Keylin found her way to Albedo's room, on the corner of the corridor stood Rainbow observing her, possibly her plan was the same. The cat girl knocked on the door, Albedo opened it up.

"Hey Keylin. What's up?"

"I um... I wanted to ask... If..." she stuttered, "If you can be my o-owner now?"

Rainbow upon hearing this hid and covered beyond the wall not understanding what she meant by that exactly.

"Sure, if that's what you want." he patted her on the head causing her tail to move around like an actual cat's does.

"C-can I call you M-master?"

"Look, you can do whatever as long as it makes you happy. But I do hope you don't mind being fifteen hundred years ahead of your time."

"No. As long as you and everyone is here this is way better than my past life from this morning."

"I'm happy to hear that Kitty." Albedo smiled, and as he went into his room Keylin followed raising even more of a suspicion in Rainbow.

As the door closed, Rainbow flew away, her hands on her mouth, back to her guest room where she pondered the rest of the night.

"What was that all about?"

_**Azmuth's Residence, Galvan Prime, Winter, 2015 A.D.**_

Azmuth was walking down a corridor being alerted by a lab assistant that a package arrived to his room. Azmuth rarely ever got packages so of course he would go and check it out personally. Once he opened the door to his room he saw the small present sitting on a little table. He picked it up and read the label: "Merry Christmas Azmuth!". Azmuth knew Earth's customs so of course he had knowledge about Christmas too, but he never got any presents. He opened it up to find a letter in it, along with a picture of everyone at Albedo's base that day and a small tech piece that in this day and age is really rare to find.

_You grumpy old genius. Never thought that you would be getting a preset today, much less from me now did you?_  
_I wanted to tell you how I am grateful to everything you have done to me since I was a kid, even with that little mishap with the Omnitrix, I overlooked that I have a happy family now and I hope you do too._  
_A little gift from me, that tech piece I got from the future, it was very common, but nowadays I know it's rare and that you need it right about now. _  
_I just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas, and I hope you'll have your wish fulfilled._  
_Happy holidays father!_  
_-Albedo_


	6. Just Another Day at Canterlot High

Chapter 5: Just Another Day at Canterlot High

_**So, about the not updating this episode... Yeah I'm sorry. The prequel will be there soon enough. Soon you might understand what's actually happening around here.**_  
_**I somehow promise - Albedo**_

_**Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Sunset Shimmer, the former school bully and now respected part of the school's community, was taking a walk down Canterlot Highschool's corridor towards their usual meeting place with the other girls, the music room.

From inside the usual chit chat was heard from the other members of the Rainbooms, usually regarding the topic of what song they should practice, but this time it was on a completely different matter. Sunset's entrance completely cut the chatter in half as the girls greeted her with delight.

_**Canterlot Highschool Music Room, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

"Sunset my dear you look absolutely fabulous today!" Rarity commented with honesty resembling that of Applejack."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "What's with all this chatter?"

"Haven't you heard?" Rainbow asked with a huge grin, "We're getting a new transfer student _and_ an English teacher today!"

"What's up with that?" Sunset asked dumbfounded.

"We don't know sugar cube, but everyone is so hyped up about it we just couldn't help ourselves." Applejack shrugged.

"The last time we got transfer students it did not turn out quite well remember? I'm somehow getting a bad feeling about this."

"Well it's a guy this time around, so I guess that is just half as bad." Pinkie chipped in cheerfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well every time some crazy-magic-thingy came over from Equestria they were usually girls, like you or the sirens."

"She does have a point." Fluttershy nodded.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Sunset added with a smile.

At that moment Twilight practically burst through the door stopping to sigh and catch her breath.

"Was I late?"

"No, since I don't know what counts as late, but we were just talking about a new transfer student."

"Oh, yes. I read it on the school's webpage that he is actually transferring to our class."

"Oh." Sunset said her voice sounding a little worried.

"Well we should not be late then." Rainbow said with another flashy grin, "Let's greet the new guy, classes should be starting any minute now."

_**English Classroom, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

After the girls got seated in their rightful place, a face none of them have seen before entered. It was a young yet cheerful woman's face, her hair tied in a ponytail. Her skin was light blue, her hair taking on a turquoise color scheme, with a light blue streak running down its left side, her eyes were a deeper color of brown. She wore a nice midnight blue dress accompanied with high heels.

"Good day to you class. I'm going to be teaching you from now on, please help me out if need be." she said with a smile. "My name is Aurora. Now I might not learn all of your names on the first try so please bear with me." she put down her bag on the table in front of the black board. "On that note I would like to introduce to someone new beside me as well, as you have a new transfer student. You may come in."

A student at about average height entered the classroom. His hair was deep red, his skin was a darker shade of gray and his eyes matched his hair. He had a white shirt with a black jacket on top, with a red pair of jeans and sneakers to go with them. "Yo. I'm White Onyx nice to meet ya." he said nonchalantly taking an empty seat in the middle of the classroom letting the class continue. This alone has given reason for Sunset to be suspicious.

"Right," the teacher glared at Onyx who gave her a simple look that said 'What?', "So onto today's lesson."

The rest of the class continued without delay or further repercussions, the only odd thing to Sunset was that whenever Aurora tried to ask a question from Onyx to strike back for his attitude, he could always give an answer. Sunset decided to confront him directly after class.

"Alright everyone, that's it for today." Aurora said, putting her belongings in her bag. Onyx was about to stand up when Sunset approached him.

"Onyx, can you wait for a moment?" Sunset asked, as he turned to face her she noticed that his eyes were somewhat weirder when he came in, he had two colored eyes.

"Y-yes what can I do for you, lady who I never talked to before?" he asked in a different tone of voice.

"Are you from-" Sunset was cut from continuing as Onyx quickly stood up.

"So sorry for not being able to hear what your question actually is but I need to dash, like _now._" with that Onyx ran out of the room at almost inhumane speed and ran down the hallway.

Sunset was not calmed down at all after this, but she could not do anything so she decided to just wait it out.

"Sunset?" Rarity called after her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Onyx to be honest. He's been all weird since morning."

"What sort of weird? Like the normal shady kind of weird, or 'Oooh he's an equestrian monster I have never heard about before and is here to eat us all' kind of weird?"

"I don't think it's to that extent, but I'd go with the second one." Sunset declared.

"Well what has he done so far?" Rainbow asked.

"You know how he smugly answered all of the new teacher's tricky questions without fail?"

"So, he likes to learn like a normal egghead." Rainbow declared earning a glare from Sunset.

"And just now when I was about to talk to him he just simply evaded the question and ran all nervously."

"He's awkward around girls." Rainbow continued counting on her hands.

"But his eyes were not red. I mean one of it was but the other was green!"

"He wears contacts." Rainbow continued.

"Geez, do you have an explanation for everything?"

"Maybe." Rainbow smirked, "Maybe I _am_ that awesome." Sunset rolled her eyes.

"Look sugar cube, it's not right to accuse him right off the bat, maybe try looking at him from another angle, that might help."

"Oh fine, I'll try." Sunset sighed with a defeated smile.

"That's the spirit!" Applejack 'patted' her on the back.

The first half of the day went by uneventfully in the matter of Onyx. He was crowned the new ace of class and gained some talks behind his back from his new 'admirers'. One particular bulkier classmate was looking at him with venom in his eyes.

_**Cafeteria, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Onyx was standing in line at the food court, waiting patiently being watched from the other part of the room by Sunset. When the same classmate of theirs from before turned up, being taller than Onyx, looking down at him.

"Hey, new guy!" he called, "You are taking up my spot, so _get_ out."

"I'm sorry Fugly I don't see your name." he responded sardonically, Sunset noting his eyes being two colored again.

The short-tempered boy was about to strike down at him when Onyx grabbed him by the arm and simply lifted him up without a problem causing a shock for everyone. He tossed him to the middle of the cafeteria.

"C'mon we are not letting people get their food, let's finish this quickly okay?" he asked with a sinister smile. The bully still did not learn his lesson as he charged at him but Onyx simply stood aside, which happened the next three times too. "If you're done, it's my turn." he smirked.

Onyx did not run, he only walked toward him. The bully's next memories continued from Onyx somehow being on his back holding his arm in an arm lock.

"And one little piggy broke his arm." he said and was about to break it before Aurora, witnessing all this from the corridor, stepped in.

"STOP!" she shouted, Onyx immediately let go and looked at her, his eyes _changing_ in front of Sunset's eyes to their original red color.

"Oh goody. What did _he_ do this time?" he turned around to the shocked guests at the cafeteria who were at a loss of words. "My dear class- and schoolmates, I offer you my deepest condolences. To explain what has happened here before, even if I don't know what, I have a split personality. The _other one_'s a bit on the psychotic side." he helped up the bully lending him to some of the nearby boys, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll go with the teacher to avoid further misunderstandings." he followed the English teacher leaving behind a student in pain and the others horrified. Sunset stood up and started going after them.

"Where are you going Sunset..?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, I just really need to check this."

_**In front of the English Classroom, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Sunset stopped at the unusual place to 'interrogate' a student, leaning closer to the door listening in to their conversation.

"And what was that?!" Aurora asked in an angry tone from Onyx.

"What did he do now?" he asked back nonchalantly.

"Tossed a student through the cafeteria and almost broke his right arm." Aurora listed flatly, "Anything else?"

Onyx's eyes shifted again.

"He was asking for it okay?" he shook his head, "But you still did not have to beat him up about it!" he shouted at himself.

'Maybe he really just has a split personality. Even if he had I would not know I haven't seen anyone in person with that.' Sunset thought.

"And what about your arm?" the teacher asked.

"What about it?" Onyx looked at his right arm missing below the elbow, which Sunset only noticed was missing. "Oh, guess psycho using up all that power was too much for this."

"That may be so, but you can't go back out like this."

"I would like to think that this may be the other reason they were so mortified when we left." Onyx declared matter-of-factly, "So I can't really do anything about it until I get enough power to manage."

'Power..?' Sunset thought, 'And the teacher knows about it too..?'

At that moment something cracked in the teacher's bag, she picked out a transmitter looking device from it, turning some controls making a voice able to come through.

"I thought I told you two to not cause a scene!" a middle-aged man's voice shouted, "What if your disguises get blown?"

"It should not be the case for now. And even if we get blown, we can't go. I can't leave _this_ Equestria here without a protector for now."

'Equestria?!' Sunset shouted in her thoughts, tip-toeing back from the window not wanting to get caught. She headed right back to the cafeteria.

_**Cafeteria, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Sunset ran through the double doors as quickly as she could and was seated back with her friends in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong darling?" Rarity asked with a concerned face, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Honestly, I would be happier with that." Sunset said hastily.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was listening in to Onyx talking with the teacher." Sunset said honestly.

"So?" Rainbow asked, wanting her to continue.

"The first weird thing was that she talked to him in her classroom, like it was a private matter. I did not pay it much mind but then she scolded him like they were long lost buddies or something."

"So they know each other. What's the big deal?"

"That's not the part, remember how his lower right arm was missing just a couple seconds ago?"

"Yeah that was horrifying I admit, but still."

"He said that when his psycho mind used up all of his power the disguise on it failed. Then some kind of transmitter sounded in the new teacher's bag and as she picked it up another man scolded the both of them saying something with their identity being found out if they're not careful." Sunset was seeing sparks of interest from everyone, "And then Onyx simply said that even if their covers get blown, he still has business in Equestria."

Rainbow spurted out the drink she was drinking, and chorused with the others, "What?!"

"Exactly." Sunset said victoriously, "I knew something was up with them."

"What are we going to do?" Twilight asked concerned.

"I doubt he would just up and reveal it so I say we wait today and follow him wherever he may go."

The others all nodded on their makeshift plan and waited for the day to end. At the same moment, none of them seeing it, Onyx left the cafeteria.

_**4 hours later**_

The girls packed their belongings and waited for Onyx to move out of the school building. In fact he was waiting too, for the new English teacher Aurora to come from the professorial. Once she did, the two nodded at each other and practically ran out the door. The girls were quick to act in stalking them. The two evidently stopped in front of a larger tree outside the school, looked around if anyone was seeing them, then Onyx opened what seemed like a door on it and entered with Aurora.

"Did any of you just see that?" Rainbow asked, "Or do I need to get my eyes checked?"

"I think we all saw that Dashie, the tree opened!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yes that's sort of what I was getting at." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

A couple of minutes have passed and Onyx reemerged from the tree, and started to casually walk down the street without a problem. The girls hot on his tail, were slowly but surely making their way towards him. He turned a corner towards their usual meeting place outside school, Sugarcube Corner.

_**Sugarcube Corner, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Onyx opened the doors and made his way in, only to notice three girls who differed from the crowd, he whispered a 'Bingo.' to himself which the Sunset and Twilight heard quite nicely, Onyx walked closer to their table sitting down without questions. They sat down a little further in as to not cause a commotion, that was when Sunset realized who the girls were. The puffy orange hair, along with the blue pony- and purple twin tails could only lead to three people she knew, the Sirens who met their defeat at her and her friends' hands.

"So..?" he started.

"What do you want?" Adagio snapped back uninterestedly.

"Is that really how you talk to...?" Sunset did not hear the end of the sentence, but as the three girls shifted their gaze she thought of Onyx being someone higher than the Sirens themselves. "Look. I have a say in the matter... took control of this school... I am sure of one thing..." Sunset did not like what she was hearing.

"W-what would that be?" Sonata asked looking at him like a puppy at its owner.

"..Be afraid." Onyx said with smile. "I know that students are usually worse creatures than animals, but you girls are sirens, even without your magic... Genuine honest love not that fake crap you wanted. They will warm up to you... I'll even vouch for you."

"What's in it to you?" Adagio asked not believing him for one second, Sunset heard this one clearly as Adagio's voice was louder than before. "...Get hated..." Sunset once again did not hear it clearly and thus the sentence did not make sense.

"The thing is..." Onyx chuckled looking away in, what Sunset thought was bragging, "I kind of almost broke someone's arm today, if the other students are what I imagine them to be they would not be brave enough to stand up against me." he then sat down next to Aria, "You're from Equestria, I'm sure you faced bigger threats than the student body." he then held up his remaining hand, "No questions about my knowledge." he looked at them with his deep red eyes and smiled, "So wanna give it another try?"

Sunset saw Adagio thinking it over, and in the end did not go against his reasoning, she nodded to which Onyx continued to smile, he leaned in closer and whispered something to Adagio then stood up and ran towards the doors waving back. "Later." the three nodded at his fading image.

Meanwhile at the further table where the girls were sitting, they were debating what they could have actually heard.

"I'm telling you it's some kind of shady dark magic deal." Rainbow told the others.

"We have not heard almost anything from what they were talking about, it could be anything." Sunset held her head, "This is worse than when we started, now he's partnering with the Sirens."

"Even if they made a partnership or whatever, their crystals are broken to it shouldn't be much of a problem anyway."

"Maybe you're right. We'll just have to wait and see, like we usually do."

_**The Next Day**_

_**Music Room, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Twilight asked.

"He should be coming through the main doors any minute now, so we too should head to class. Maybe talk to him at lunch."

_**Main Hallway, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

The girls exited the music room the same time the main doors opened, revealing Onyx behind them. Everyone looked surprised and stood out of his way as he approached which annoyed him greatly. Sunset was surprised by his entourage though. He was followed by the Dazzlings, all dressed in their clothes from their time in school. Everyone was confused on what to do, they did not like the idea of the Dazzlings being in school again, but at the same time could not think to stand up to Onyx after what happened the day before. The Dazzlings, most noticeably Adagio, took note of this.

"You weren't kidding when you said they were afraid of you." Sonata commented.

"Well yes, I kind of deserved that for not telling _him_ to not do anything reckless."

"_Him_?" Adagio repeated.

Sunset whispered to her friends to look as Onyx's eyes changed. "He wasn't lying about that part." she declared.

"Me!" Onyx's other personality chipped in.

"Split personalities?" Adagio asked with a half-smile, "Been a while since I've seen someone with it."

"Well at least you have actually seen someone as awesomely psychopathic as me." he chuckled but Onyx took control again, "That's enough thank you."

Walking past the music room Onyx and Adagio shared a glare with Sunset and her friends. Adagio shrank back a bit not feeling nearly as powerful as before, Onyx on the other hand just smirked... in the direction of Rainbow Dash as it looked like. Sunset was confused to say the least.

The little quartet stopped before the English classroom, as their classes started with that subject again, Onyx turned to the others.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile.

Sunset on the other hand was not so sure what to do right now. She looked at the others for help, who shook their heads in response.

The Dazzlings nodded weakly, but they were still full of confidence as Onyx opened the door to the classroom. Everyone inside looked at him with still visible fear in their eyes, including the bulky person he beat up the day before, who could not even bring himself to look him in the eye. All that, however, turned into an absolute mix of fear and hatred.

"Huh," Onyx sighed, "Look I know I was not here when you lost control of yourselves thanks to these girls, but you guys got over it." he shrugged, "So I thought you should give them another chance."

"Yeah... No." one of his classmates chipped in, getting supported by three or four others.

"Just because you can beat someone up, why should we listen to you?!" a girl asked awaiting a response. This was followed by another five agreeing evidently causing a lot of noise. At that point Sunset and the others decided to move over to the classroom to see what was going on.

In the middle of the class stood Onyx, behind him the Dazzlings, surrounded by the other classmates. They were all shouting at them, asking questions that Sunset right then did not understand the meaning of. He then saw Onyx hold his head, then his pupils shrank.

"**SHUT UP FOR A SEC WILL YA?!**" he shouted in an almost demonic voice, "Let him finish his speech. God damn it people." Onyx 2.0 declared causing everyone to shrink back, including Sunset and her friends. "Come over here will ya?" he asked pointing at Sunset. Without even managing to answer Sunset was pulled over by something she felt on her shoulders. "What about this girl, huh? Huh?!" Onyx 2.0 demanded in an angry tone.

"W-what about Sunset?" a guy asked next to the window.

"See?! That's your problem. Listen here you prejudiced bastards. What did this girl, Sunset, try to do? Take control of your minds and take over Equestria. What did the Dazzlings try to do? Take control of your minds and make you love them. What's the difference? This girl, this girl Sunset was pardoned, but these three were not. Why is that?!" he looked around demanding answers, "Is it because you know what they are? No that can't be, cause then what would you do about Sunset?" the others looked away in shame, "See, I may be a psychopath but even I know you guys are being ignorant. Was what these three did so bad? Did they try to kill you? Eat you? Torture you?" he looked around once again, "No, they just made you listen to their f-ing singing." he then slapped his forehead, "I can't take you guys seriously anymore, I'm going." he said as he switched with his other half who looked around with a determined face.

"Did we just..." Applejack started.

"...get scolded by a psychopath?" Onyx asked, "Why yes, he surprises me like that sometimes." he declared honestly, "Back to our little problem though, what do you guys say? Second chances?"

"Second chances." the class declared honestly without hesitation, some of them even had a smile on their faces.

At that moment Aurora entered the room and found herself staring behind a circle of students.

"What's with the sect looking set up?" she asked dumbfounded, "Did I walk into the wrong room?"

"No teach, I just brought back some truants, but it seems there was a misunderstanding with the others. I just... _He_ just solved it his way."

"Ah, you must be who everyone calls the 'Dazzlings' right? Well I'm the new English teacher Aurora nice to meet you." she said with a smile, the three girls nodded meekly. "Now everyone back to your seats please, class is about to start."

Although reluctantly, Sunset and her friends sat down at their designated places and waited for the class to end.

_**Principal's Office, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

_**After hours**_

Sunset stood alone in front of the desk on which were the nameplate declaring it the property of Principal Celestia. Sunset herself has had a couple of visits to this particular room, interestingly enough all during specific events only. This was no special occasion from that line either, she wanted to tell the principal about her suspicions.

"Now Sunset, you're trying to tell me that these new students have an association with Equestria?"

"Yes. I know it sounds ludic-" Celestia raised her hand and put the other to her head.

"That would certainly explain the lack of info given in their papers."

"Wait what?"

"Obviously they needed the official papers and documents to enroll slash teach here, but the lack of info was still perturbing." Celestia turned her gaze towards Sunset, "But if what you heard was true, than we have another thing on our list to worry about."

"There's more than this?"

"It seems some of the students have seen a weird man walking around campus with a glowing hand-held device apparently looking for something."

"DOCTOR!" came the shouting voice undeniably belonging to Aurora from the halls. It rushed past the door to the office followed by heavy steps by sound belonging to a quadruped.

"I'm on it Clara!" the same middle-aged voice Sunset heard from before shouted after her also running. "It's not as easy as it looks."

Celestia and Sunset opened the door only to see Onyx rush past it checking to his right, proceeding to facepalm in a matter of seconds. "Just what I needed!" he said as both he and his voice disappeared down the hall. Sunset looked at Celestia, and the two of them nodded, and started running after the strange phenomenon that happened just before.

As Sunset turned the corner she saw the wall being struck open by something rather massive out on the football field.

_**Football Field, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

As Sunset exited the school through the hole made on the wall, she saw what made it. It was giant, and looked mostly like a wolf made of metal, like the kind of statue you see in Chinese temples or shrines... and it was changing the English teacher like dog a ball.

"Why is it always me who's running?!" she shouted angrily.

"Just try to keep it in one place, we need to take it down not to kill it!" Onyx told her.

"Gee thanks, any idea on how to do that?!"

"Not get eaten?" he turned towards the middle-aged man, "Any idea on how to stop the Ironfang Doc?"

"It would be nice if I knew what it is, maybe then I would actually have an idea."

"**Ah we're wasting time here!**" psycho Onyx said in a more insane voice then what he usually used, formed his left hand into a blade and cut the beast in two in one clean swoop. "**There!**" he turned back to the regular Onyx, "Oh come one Psycho! What if this guy was sent by Dismal?!" he turned back, "**It's not like it can actually talk.**" Onyx facepalmed then turned around and his face was flooded with horror. "Please tell me you did not just see that. Please." he got on his knees and held his head.

Sunset could not move at all. She did not know if it was from shock and fear, or just general confusion. She looked at the monster in two, then to Onyx, then to her teacher and lastly at the man on the right in the navy blue cardigan, who at the sight of her put down his device and took of his headphones.

"Did you know she followed us?" the man sked from Onyx with an annoyed face.

"I did see her, but if I stopped Clara would have been Fangmunch by now. What do you prefer? Her dying soo- I mean her dying or our identities getting blown?" he then got up from the ground, "Look at it this way, we made ourselves a new accomplice." he chuckled. "Sunny!" he called over to her.

"Y-yes?" Sunset said shaken out of her own world.

"Would you come here for a sec, I need ya to do something." he put his arm around Sunset once she got close and leaned in uncomfortably close, "Can you, hmm how do I say it... No... _Please_ don't tell anyone just yet." he declared with his usual cheery smile. Sunset managed to nod but pushed away Onyx's arm making him realize what he did, "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that." he turned to the other two, "That's a wrap you two."

"When did we start filming?" Sunset's teacher asked.

"Dunno, I just really wanted to say that."

"W-what are you going to do with this thing?" Sunset asked.

"Nothing really, " the middle-aged man commented, "From what he told me, " he gestured to Onyx, "It will dematerialize soon enough." as he finished the corpse of the Ironfang began to burn by itself, "See?"

"Now Sunny, let me show you what we came here in." he said leading her away. Sunset could not stop, no matter how thin-looking Onyx was, his strength was unbelievable.

"Why don't we show it to everyone then?" the other man asked sarcastically.

"Come on Doctor, don't be a party-pooper." 'Aurora', who was apparently Clara, Sunset still did not understand, said.

"What about the hole..?" Sunset asked quietly.

"The what?" Onyx asked making Sunset point at it, "Oh right, sorry." he snapped his fingers and the hole was back to its original state. Sunset was once again at a loss of words.

_**Entrance, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

The little quartet stopped in front of the tree Sunset and her friends saw before. She remembered a door opening on it somewhere.

"Welcome, to _his_ TARDIS." Sunset looked at the boy with a confused expression, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Before further questioning can begin."

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

The Doctor, as he was called, was looking at Sunset expectantly, but she did not understand why. That was when he commented.

"Come on! If you're inside here, aren't you surprised?"

"If I should be I really can't right now, there are hands covering my eyes."

"Wait what?" Onyx asked surprised, he looked down at his own arms covering Sunset's eyes, "Psycho?!"

"**Isn't this place supposed to be secret or something?**"

"But _we_ agreed to show her!"

"**No one tells me anything!**" Psycho complained letting go of Sunset.

"You're inside my head!"

"**But there's moments when you don't know what's happening either Smarty-pants.**"

Onyx remained silent. "You're right, I'm sorry." he then turned to the half-satisfied Doctor and the surprised Sunset.

"Come on, say it!" the Doctor awaited like a five year old a piece of candy, Sunset acted on impulse.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Aah, still something missing!" the Doctor declared walking up a nearby set of stairs.

"So what's up with all this?" Sunset asked, amazement still audible in her voice.

"Would you believe me if I said that we're from alternate universes to the one you know?" Onyx asked.

"Actually, yeah."

"Well then, that makes my job easier." he then looked Sunset in the eye, "I know an alternate Equestria where your friend Twilight does not become a princess following the events of her brother's wedding, instead she meets the stallion known as the Doctor and starts travelling with him. I'm technically from that universe."

"There's really a universe where Twilight isn't a princess? Then what happens to me in there?"

"If I had to fathom a guess I would say you are in that world's mirror world, as in here, but without Twilight to stop you here along with your friends, you will more than likely manage to invade Equestria. But that is, just as everything I say, a guess."

"Just now you mentioned only yourself. Why is that?"

"Well I know both this Doctor and Clara, but they don't know me. Time travel is confusing I know." he then snapped his fingers as if remembering something, "That alternate universe's Doctor is this Doctor's alternate future too. It's a bit confusing at first but you'll get it."

"But then why the disguise?"

"I, according to another me, am supposed to end up here once. I did not know what timeline this was, and if I was already met it would complicate things for _this_ me." he then turned his head away from Sunset, "But there's a little more to it..."

Sunset heard that last part clearly, even though she thought he meant it for himself, she tried to get the answers out of Onyx. "What would that be..?"

Onyx sighed a deep sigh, "First of all let's start with introductions. My name is Albedo." he said changing his disguise to his true appearance.

"Sunset Shimmer."

"This goes back to about three months ago for me." he began, "I was in the other Doctor's TARDIS."

Albedo began telling his story, with Clara and Sunset listening attentively. The story revolved around some things Sunset still couldn't grasp, but she understood most of it clearly.

"Just thinking about that all I've done was look at it still hurts me. If I was only a minute late..."

"A minute late?" Sunset asked confusedly.

"Oh yes the last part of it all. That deleting monster, the Data Devourer, would have deleted Rainbow too if I was late. So it only got my lower right arm." he held up said limb to emphasize his point. "Sure, I managed to 'reprogram' everyone, but it would have still weighed me down that I wasn't there to help."

Sunset remained silent, not sure on what to say just yet. "What did you do?"

"I _left_ them, I could not stand it if they were in the crossfire again." he sighed, "I would just add another thing to pressure down my heart."

"We could have helped if you only talked to us." Sunset said reassuringly, "We _can_ still help."

"Why do you think that I have not tried that?" Albedo looked at Sunset, "They _are_ them, and they are the ones I know. I can't possibly look Rainbow in the eye after all that happened."

"If you ask me, that way of thinking is pretty silly." Clara chipped in.

"What do you mean?" Albedo asked ears perking up.

"I don't think at all that she would blame you no matter what happened, you sacrificed your arm to protect her. She is alive _because_ of you."

"If anything she would be the one apologizing to you." Sunset said agreeing with Clara.

Albedo looked on with a shocked expression, then started chuckling surprising the two standing next to him. "I was really dumb just now wasn't I?" once the other two realized what the laughing was about they started it too.

"Yeah, yeah you were." Sunset said with a smile.

Right at that moment an array of shrieking scream broke the sound of their laughter, coming from outside. Albedo Sunset and Clara all looked at the direction of the door, even the Doctor came back in a hurry. Sunset and Albedo looked at each other.

"The girls!" they said in unison, rushing out the doors.

_**Entrance, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

The sight outside was unsettling to say the least, Sunset saw her friends scattered in front of her, most likely unconscious, with the exception of Twilight. She rushed to her aid.

"Twilight! What happened?!"

"We were l-looking for you, when we bumped into Onyx."

"Onyx?! He was with me." Sunset declared dumbfounded looking at Albedo who looked down at the injured Twilight.

Twilight did not understand what Sunset meant but continued nonetheless. "We bumped into h-him and he asked if we have seen him around somewhere. When we did not answer he used some sort of weird thing with his hands and knocked everyone out and left with Rainbow. We were supposed to be meeting up later with the Siren girls, as you called them, to sort of apologize." she chuckled, "Looks like they'll have to wait." she finished fading out of consciousness.

Sunset looked to her left noting Albedo looking up at something...

"DIS**MAL!**" Albedo and Psycho shouted in unison.


	7. Just Another Night at Canterlot High

Chapter 6: Just Another Night at Canterlot High

_**This is the immediate second part of the previous chapter, no cutting around like with the Christmas Special. Although the events of this are told from Albedo's perspective instead of Sunset's... Also it is happening before the Christmas Spceial, sorry for the confusion. - Albedo**_

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

The Doctor and Clara started shaking with the TARDIS with Albedo staying completely still like it did not affect him. Once the TARDIS' movements somehow smoothened out Clara asked again.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier? Anyways who are you?!"

"I already answered both of those questions, haven't you been paying attention teach?" he chuckled, "I can't answer the first, but my name is Albedo and I know _this_ Doctor from his future."

"This Doctor?" the Doctor repeated.

"Well I know at least three versions of you, one which you in particular should not meet under any circumstance."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Clara asked.

"Well instead of regenerating into the form you initially met he travelled to another reality thanks to a mishap in the Time Stream, causing him to take on the dominant beings from the planet he landed on."

"In other words?"

"He's a pony."

Clara turned towards the Doctor then back to Albedo, and started chuckling.

"Yeah, when I say that with..." he started to laugh too, "A serious face... I just..."

"You two stop that!" the Doctor shouted clearly annoyed.

"Back to a serious topic, let's see where I ended us up."

"I don't think that's correct phrasing." Clara told him.

"You're the teacher not me." Albedo shrugged as he opened the doors.

"Wait just a second." the Doctor asked causing Albedo to stop. "Why should I... _we_ trust you?"

"How old are you right now Doc?"

"Around two thou-" the Doctor was surprised by his own lack of questioning, "Why does it matter?"

"You are older than the other Doctor I know, and I hate to say it but you're older than me too. So that makes you the co-boss in this operation. As to why you should trust me... is because of how you acted in my past you will never have any memory of this encounter with me."

"What? Why does that qualify as trust?"

"After a certain event triggers you will lo- you just have to trust this little boy about his problems, else we are not really going anywhere. You helped me through a lot in the past, _my _past. You told me not to give up and I respect you for that, if I can't get that from you that's completely fine. You will experience it anyways." Albedo chuckled, leaving the Doctor to think about his word, "I'm an alien just like you, yet you don't know my species. I don't exist to you... so maybe it is better for you to not remember me." Albedo sighed as he exited the time machine.

_**Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

_**Middle of the Night**_

"Oh wow." Albedo said awestruck, "I wanted to go here sometime ever since seeing that mirror in the castle couple weeks ago."

"You know where we are?" Clara asked.

"In an alternate reality to an alternate Equestria... well it's only alternate for me so don't think about it that way."

"Equestria?" Clara asked.

"That magical place with ponies I told ya about... only with modern technology and colored human beings."

"Colored..? In what way?"

"The ponies in that dimension all have special coats, hair colors and the like... and since this is a mirror world to that, you can imagine the outcome." Clara sighed, understanding their situation just a bit more.

"But _why_ did you bring us here exactly?" Clara stopped.

"Not so sure about that yet, but I have a plan to not just wait around and see." he snapped his fingers making a piece of paper appear.

"What would that be?" Clara sked as she was tossed said paper.

"Congratulations you're a teacher in this school from today." he then clapped his hands together, "We're pretending to be a student and a teacher. We need to blend in."

"What about me?" the Doctor asked.

"You could be a janitor, but there's a catch. I'll have to decorate you to fit in."

"Oh, I thank you for not giving me a job then." the Doctor departed back to the TARDIS and came back with a transmitter. "Here, this will help us communicate later.

_**Morning, 6:30 A.M.**_

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

Clara nervously fidgeted in front of the closed TARDIS doors, Albedo standing next to him trying to calm her down.

"What are you so worked up about, you worked with kids before haven't you?"

"Yes but that was back in our world, and I got used to them. These will be a bunch of new faces and I don't know if I can do it."

"Look, this _is_ another world that much is true, but I assure you this works like your world nothing different... except for the skin and hair colors." he then proceeded to slap his forehead, "Which I forgot to put on you." he said using the UHD as a projector changing Clara's attire, hair and skin colors. "Your name shall be Aurora," he changed his own looks as well, "And I shall be White Onyx." _Blame online name generators if you don't like those names people._

"I have a sneaking suspicion that the TARDIS will stand out more than usual." the Doctor declared looking his friend over.

"You can try to use this." Albedo offered the UHD, "If we can connect it to the TARDIS' systems it should work."

The Doctor found the only place which could hold the disguising device, being the sonic screwdrivers place. "And now we look like tree." he declared half-disappointedly.

"What's wrong with a tree?" Clara asked, "You should be happy that the TARDIS can even change looks right now."

"I'll give you that."

"We should get out before they see a teacher and a student come out of a tree."

_**Entrance, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

_**7:58 A.M.**_

"Now, our class should be around the first left turn." Albedo said looking at a holographic map which vanished in the blink of an eye.

As they entered the school the bell rang, causing them to stop in front of the classroom.

"You should go in first, it would be weird if we entered together." he looked Clara square in the eye, "You're gonna be fine, just go." Albedo chuckled.

Inside the classroom Clara collected her thoughts, then began her little improvised speech. "Good day to you class. I'm going to be teaching you from now on, please help me out if need be." she said with a smile. "My name is Aurora. Now I might not learn all of your names on the first try so please bear with me." she put down her bag on the table in front of the black board. "On that note I would like to introduce to someone new beside me as well, as you have a new transfer student. You may come in."

Albedo entered the classroom, hands in his pockets not looking interested at all. "Yo. I'M White Onyx nice to meet ya." he said nonchalantly, and took an empty seat in the middle of the classroom letting Clara continue. He felt a glare pierce him, forcing him to move his eyes to look to his right, where a student with yellow and red hair sat. She was about the same height as him, she wore blue jeans with high heeled boots, a lighter blue shirt and a black jacket. She was practically glaring daggers at him, but he simply shrugged it off.

"Right," Clara glared at Albedo, who gave her a look saying 'What?'

A little game started until the class ended, it being Clara trying to ask questions from Albedo which would leave him unable to answer, however the outcome was the complete opposite, as Clara ran out of questions.

"Alright everyone, that's it for today." Clara said, putting her belongings in her bag.

"**You sure that was alright?**" Psycho whispered to Albedo, "What?", "**The you answering everything correctly. Wasn't it kind of like bragging?**" Albedo was about to stand up when the girl from before approached him.

"Onyx, can you wait for a moment?" the girl looked a bit shocked at his face, until Albedo noted his discolored eyes, Psycho not leaving control.

"Y-yes, what can I do for you, lady who I never talked to before?" Psycho asked in the most normal sounding voice he could muster.

"Are you from-" Psycho cut the girl's speech as he stood up quickly.

"So sorry for not being able to hear what your question actually is but I need to dash, like _now_." with that Psycho ran out of the classroom at almost inhumane speed and ran down the hallway.

_**Restrooms, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

"What was that?!" Albedo asked in the middle of a sigh.

"**I got worked up!**"

"Why?!"

"**You told me not to talk to females!**"

"But because you are a part of me that must have been really weird looking... Honestly do you even think sometimes?"

Outside the stalls another student upon hearing him technically argue with himself, sped his movements up and left the room as quickly as possible.

"**What do you propose we do now?**"

"We wait until we reach the hour to go to the cafeteria then we try to get a word in with the Doctor, I'm sure you must be feeling it too."

"**The feeling like a wormhole is about to open up somewhere?**" he nodded. "**Okay, I'll try to lay low until then, but no promises.**"

As classes went on Albedo was crowned the new ace of class  
and even gained some behind the back talking.

_**Cafeteria, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Albedo was standing in line for his own portion of food, waiting patiently feeling another set of glares pierce through him. A bulkier boy he saw in his class walked up to him, being about a head taller than Albedo, looked down on him.

"Hey, new guy!" he called, "You are taking up my spot, so _get_ out."

"I'm sorry Fugly I don't see your name." Psycho responded sardonically.

The short-tempered boy was about to strike down at him when Psycho grabbed him by the arm and simply lifted him up without a problem causing a shock for everyone. He tossed him to the middle of the cafeteria.

"C'mon we are not letting people get their food, let's finish this quickly okay?" he asked with a sinister smile. The bully still did not learn his lesson as he charged at him but Psycho simply stood aside, which happened the next three times too. "If you're done, it's my turn." he smirked.

Psycho did not run, he only walked toward him. The bully's next memories continued from Psycho somehow being on his back holding his arm in an arm lock.

"And one little piggy broke his arm." he said and was about to break it before Clara, witnessing all this from the corridor, stepped in.

"STOP!" she shouted, Psycho immediately let go and looked her in the eyes, his own changing back to that of Albedo's.

"Oh goody what did he do this time?" Albedo turned around to see everyone in the cafeteria scared for their lives, "My dearest class- and schoolmates, I offer you my deepest condolences for this frightful experience. To try to soothe your feelings, I'll tell you that I have a split personality, and sadly do not have any recollection of hurting this boy at my feet. The other one is a bit on the psychotic side as I think that was obviously demonstrated." he picked up his attacker and lent him to some of the nearby boys, "If you'll excuse me I'll go with the teacher to hopefully clean up this utter mess, and of course to avoid further misunderstandings." he indicated to Clara to leave and he followed suite. The other patrons of the cafeteria were left horrified.

_**English Classroom, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

"You haven't told me you had a condition!" Clara said pacing around the room.

"I did not feel the need to do it as Psycho always comes out when he feels like it I can't do anything about it." he then shook his head, "Of course his moping now."

"And care to explain what that was?!" Clara shouted at Albedo.

"What did he do now?"

"Tossed a student through the cafeteria and almost broke his right arm." Clara listed flatly, "Did I forget anything?"

Albedo's eyes changed again.

"**He was asking for it okay?**" he shook his head, "That does not give you a reason to just beat him up!"

"And what about our arm?" Clara sked looking down at the mentioned limb.

"What about it?" Albedo asked looking down at his missing right arm, "Guess Psycho using up all that power was too much for this."

"That may be so, but you can't go back out like this."

"I would like to think that this may be the other reason everyone was so mortified when we left." Albedo said matter-of-factly, "So I can't really do anything about it until I get enough power to manage."

The transmitter cracked, signaling a call from the Doctor, inside Clara's bag. Turning some of the buttons on it the Doctor's voice sounded.

"I thought I told you two to not cause a scene!" he sighed, "What if your disguises get blown Albedo? What would you do then?"

"That shouldn't be the case for now at least. And even if we get blown we can't go. I can't leave this Equestria here like this, without a protector and random wormholes opening up everywhere."

"About that." the Doctor started, "Was there any progress on that?"

"Both Psycho and I sensed that a portal is to open up somewhere nearby sooner or later. I don't know how much good can come from that."

"I'll try to do what I can about those. I'll contact you later, try to make it through the day without another incident please."

"**No promises!**" Psycho said pouting.

_**Cafeteria, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Albedo was cheerfully walking back to the cafeteria when he heard voices, particularly that of Dagger Girl's as he called her."

"...Honestly, I would be happier with that." she said.

Albedo froze in place once he realized who she was talking to. The 'human' version of Fluttershy continued the conversation.

"What happened?"

"I was listening in to Onyx talking with the teacher." Daggers declared honestly.

'Wait what?! I wasn't briefed in on this!' Albedo shouted in his thoughts trying to make himself seem invisible to the girls at the table.

"So?" Rainbow asked, wanting her to continue.

"The first weird thing was that she talked to him in her classroom, like it was a private matter. I did not pay it much mind but then she scolded him like they were long lost buddies or something."

'Me damn it, I should have noticed her...' Albedo thought, his pun causing Psycho an inner chuckle, 'This is bad, real bad.'

"So they know each other. What's the big deal?"

'Wow, Rainbow's taking my side even here. I'm touched.' Albedo admitted to himself.

"That's not the part, remember how his lower right arm was missing just a couple seconds ago?"

"Yeah that was horrifying I admit, but still."

'And there goes that idea.'

"He said that when his psycho mind used up all of his power the disguise on it failed. Then some kind of transmitter sounded in the new teacher's bag and as she picked it up another man scolded the both of them saying something with their identity being found out if they're not careful." Albedo heard Sunset say, her words sparking interest in everyone, "And then Onyx simply said that even if their covers get blown, he still has business in Equestria."

Albedo looked on surprised as Rainbow Dash spurted her drink out and in a sync with everyone chorused that one word which made Albedo's confidence crumble, "What?!"

"Exactly." Sunset said victoriously, "I knew something was up with them."

"What are we going to do?" Twilight asked concerned.

'Yes, I do think it is time to leave this place.' Albedo declared seemingly to no one leaving his table along with the cafeteria.

_**The Professorial, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Albedo practically burst through the double door, surprising the room's only resident, Clara.

"What's with the unexpectedly loud entrance?"

"The girls are on the right track." he said hastily.

"You mean..?"

"Yes they are really suspecting me... and you too."

"You yourself said that it doesn't matter though."

"Yes but if it's those girls, they can misinterpret every little thing... you know how high schoolers are."

"That does not sound so convincing coming from you."

"No matter how many times I tell you that it's only my body you won't believe me right?" Albedo chuckled.

"Well duh, it's hard to believe." Clara returned the chuckle.

"But you believe that an old man in a box travels through time and saves people." Albedo pointed out.

"And you got me there." Clara chuckled once more.

"Also, I thought we should tell the Doctor about our little predicament once school hours end, what do you think?"

"That seems to be our only plan of action right now."

The two nodded at each other as Albedo left the room taking a rather long way back to his classroom.

_**4 hours later**_

As the bell rang, Albedo got up from his seat and left the classroom, proceeding to stand in the hallway. He was waiting for Clara. Once she turned up the two shared a nod and hastily left the school building. They stopped only to look around if someone was looking their way in front of the TARDIS, once they thought no one was viewing their actions they opened the doors and entered.

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

"Doctor!" Albedo called down the infinite hallways, "Answer me!" his eyes changed colors, "**Allow me.**" Psycho cleared his throat, "**DOCTOR WE HAVE A PROBLEM!**" Psycho shouted at the loudest voice he could manage.

The Doctor having a sleeping cap on came hastily from the hallways his eyes indicating that he was having his long deserved nap time.

"What is it now?" he groaned.

"**So the thing is that the girls Albedo was talking about are kind of starting to figure out that something's wrong with our little act.**"

"That is not good." the Doctor said flatly, "That is _not_ good." he said it with more emotion as realization hit. "What are they some kind of teen detective gang?"

"**Like Scooby-Doo?**" Psycho asked.

"Sort of, depends on which one we are talking about."

"**Wait, you've seen Scooby-Doo?**"

"I don't remember actually. I might have some time ago with someone else." he started pondering then immediately shook his head, "That's not the point. If they figure out this whole get-together of ours we might be in trouble."

"**You afraid of getting Albedo and Clara out of school?**"

"What? No! Are you insane?"

"**Actually..**" Psycho started but was cut off.

"I'm afraid of what they might do with the TARDIS if they found out its capabilities."

"**That somehow reminds me, Albedo told me to tell him to go to a café**."

"Why?" the Doctor asked dumbfounded.

"**And you call **_**me**_** insane?**" he laughed giving control to Albedo, "Yes, well I'll tell you later but I really need to go along with my calculations."

With that Albedo left the TARDIS and started casually walking down the street, without much care. He turned a corner to face a place very special to him, Sugarcube Corner.

_**Sugarcube Corner, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

Albedo opened the doors and immediately started looking around the inside of the small café.

'**So what are we searching for exactly?**'

'Not what, _who_. In this case the sirens.'

'**Oh, the three girls who suffered utter defeat at the hands of Rainbow and the others in the second movie and have not been seen since?**'

'Yeah... Make sure you never bring that up in front of them.' Albedo cringed inside his mind.

'Is that not them?'

'Nice to hear from you two, it's been a while. Thanks for the input by the way.' he turned towards the direction Prime pointed to, 'That's a solid...' "Bingo", he said the last part out loud, even if it was quiet. He walked over to their table and sat down, without even asking for permission.

"So..?" he started.

"What do you want?" Adagio snapped back uninterestedly.

"Is that really how you talk to a new classmate?" Albedo said playfully, causing the three siren girls gaze to shift from him to everywhere but. They still did not forget their shame from school. "Look. I have no say in the matter, I was not even there when you took control of this school but I am sure of one thing... Other than the random sitting down next to you and lecturing."

"W-what would that be?" Sonata asked looking at him like a puppy at its owner.

"You have no need to be afraid." he said with a genuine warming smile. "I know that students are usually worse creatures than animals, but you girls are sirens, even without your magic you can still be liked by other people. With genuine honest love not that fake crap you wanted. They will warm up to you, you just have to go back and try. I'll even vouch for you."

"What's in it to you?" Adagio asked not believing him for one second. "You might get hated if you stand up for us."

"The thing is..." Onyx chuckled looking away in shame, "I kind of almost broke someone's arm today, if the other students are what I imagine them to be they would not be brave enough to stand up against me. Even if that sounds like I'm bragging." he then sat down next to Aria, "You're from Equestria, I'm sure you faced bigger threats than the student body." he then held up his remaining hand, "No questions about my knowledge." he looked at them with his deep red eyes and smiled, "So wanna give it another try?"

Adagio thought it over, and in the end could not go against his reasoning, she nodded to which Albedo continued to smile, "Now see behind me those seven?" he whispered, Adagio nodded shifting her eyes from them immediately once realizing who they were, "Now I don't know how much they heard but please try to make a normal entrance tomorrow, I gotta dash now." he stood up ran towards the door, and waved back. "Later." the three nodded at his fading image.

Out on the streets Albedo cheered in his thoughts, 'Well the whole point of this was to bring back some truants to school.'

'**You really just did all that for that stupid reason?**'

'I don't want them to live their god-knows-how-long lives in misery, they should make friends instead of lead people astray.'

'**For going with stupid reasons, you sure have a nice heart bud**'

'I don't know if I should be happy or scared, that coming from you.' Albedo joked, Psycho chuckled.

'**You never know.**' his voice faded to the back of Albedo's mind.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Entrance, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

"Now there's no need to be afraid."

"We-we're not." Sonata said not reassuring anyone.

"Yes I can tell that by the leaf like shaking." Albedo said sarcastically.

"Maybe we really should turn back." Adagio said with her leader like voice faltering behind fear.

"Are you three seriously afraid of students of all people?" Albedo shook his head imitating disappointment, hoping that would zap their fears away, "I need to go, so it's on you."

Albedo started moving towards the doors, the Sirens stood still for a couple of seconds then by instinct followed Albedo who chuckled in response.

_**Main Hallway, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

As Albedo opened the door everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing and stared at him with shocked eyes, and as he made his way three steps in his entourage got the same treatment. Adagio took note that the glares were not directly directed at them... or at least not _only_ them.

"You weren't kidding when you said they were afraid of you." Sonata commented.

"Well yes, I kind of deserved that for not telling _him_ to not do anything reckless."

"_Him_?" Adagio repeated.

"**Me!**"Psycho chipped in.

"Split personalities?" Adagio asked with a half-smile, "Been a while since I've seen someone with it."

"**Well at least you have actually seen someone as awesomely psychopathic as me**." he chuckled but Albedo took control again, "That's enough thank you."

Walking past the music room, Albedo noticed the daggers being stared at him once again by Sunset, as a thought that this was a game, he returned it accompanied with a smile. Then he looked at Rainbow and started to smirk for a couple seconds.

In front of the English classroom the little quartet stopped again with Albedo turning towards his company.

"Are you ready?" he asked with his usual warming smile.

The Dazzlings nodded weakly but were still full of as much confidence as they could muster as Albedo opened the doors. Everyone inside gave them the same treatment as in the hallway, the bulky person Psycho beat up the day before though could not even bring himself to look him in the eye. However the looks in their eyes soon turned into a mic of fear and hatred.

"Huh," Albedo sighed, "I know I was not here when you guys lost your minds to their music, but you got over it so what's the big deal?" he asked shrugging, "I thought you should give them another chance."

"Yeah... no." one of his classmates declared coldly getting supported by a couple others.

"Just because you can beat someone up why should we listen to you?!" a girl asked awaiting immediate response. Another five students supported her question, evidently causing a lot of noise, so much that Albedo could not think anymore.

Sunset and the other girls stopped by behind the crowd of people getting noticed by Sonata only. In the middle of the class stood Albedo, around him the Dazzlings surrounded by a circle of students. They were all shouting at them or asking unintelligible questions. Albedo held his head, his pupils shrank.

"**SHUT UP FOR A SEC WILL YA?!**" Psycho shouted in an almost demonic voice, "**Let him finish his speech. God damn it people.**" he declared causing everyone to shrink back. Psycho took note of Sunset's presence and with a telekinetic arm pulled her closer, "**Come over here will ya?**" once she got close Albedo put his hand on her shoulder, "**What about her huh? What about this girl?**"

"W-what about Sunset?" a boy asked next to the window.

"**See?! That's your problem. Listen here you prejudiced bastards. What did this girl, Sunset, try to do? Take control of your minds and take over Equestria. What did the Dazzlings try to do? Take control of your minds and make you love them. What's the difference? This girl, this girl Sunset was pardoned but these three were not. Why is that?!**" he looked around demanding answers, "**Is it because you know what they are? No that can't be, cause then what would you do with Sunset?**" the others looked away in shame, "**Besides what's the big deal? This school gets attacks from Equestria every time some major event comes around.**" the others could not bring themselves to look up from the ground, "**See I may be a psychopath but even I know you guys are being ignorant. Was what these three did so bad? Did they try to kill you? Eat you? Torture you? NO! That's stuff **_**I **_**would do to you now...**" he looked around once again, "**No, they just made you listen to their f-ing singing.**"he then slapped his forehead, "**I can't take you guys seriously anymore, I'm going.**" he finished as he switched with Albedo who looked around with a determined face.

"Did we just..." Applejack started.

"...get scolded by a psychopath?" Albedo asked, "Why yes, he surprised me like that sometimes." he declared honestly, "Back to our little problem though, what do you guys say? Honestly no blackmail, second chances?"

"Second chanced." the class declared honestly a small welcoming smile sitting on some faces.

At that moment Clara entered the room and found herself behind a circle of students.

"What's with the sect looking set up?" she asked dumbfounded, "Did I walk into the wrong room?"

"No teach, I just brought back some truants, but it seems there was a misunderstanding with the others. I just... _He_ just solved it his way."

"Ah you must be who everyone calls the 'Dazzlings' right?" I am the new English teacher Aurora, nice to meet you." Clara said with a smile, the three girls nodded meekly. "Now everyone back to your seats please, class is about to start."

Albedo and the Sirens, in a long time, happily sat down at their designated places, and quietly waited for the class to end.

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

_**After hours**_

"Ah, I did not know high school life was so tiresome." Albedo declared slumping over in a chair.

"This is only your second day, you have not seen anything." Clara declared, her disguise still on.

"That is so not reassuring it hurts." Albedo said letting his head droop behind the chair.

"Well, in moments like these I am lucky to not be in your situation, being stuck in a high schoolers body." the Doctor declared messing around with one of the bookshelves, wearing a weird device with headphones.

"Really funny."

A suddenly loud beeping sound emanated from Albedo's pockets, knocking him over from shock. He clutched his head and started searching his pockets.

"What is taking so long?! And what's this noise?!" Clara sked holding her ears tightly shut with her palms, the noise being unbearable.

"My pockets are another dimension okay, I don't even know what is bee-" he stopped as he realized he found the source of the noise, "Oh joy... this could not be worse." he pushed a button making the noise stop.

"What is the problem?" the Doctor asked.

"The portal I told you about? Yeah it is being opened right now at..." he looked at the little screen on the tablet like device, and went pale.

"What's wrong..?" Clara asked surprised.

"It's _inside_ the school."

"What?!" the other two shouted in unison, Albedo opened the door and dashed out from the TARDIS, looking at the school.

"Where is it... Where is it?!"

"Panicking won't help, calm down." the Doctor ordered.

"Guys..?" Clara's voice dimmed.

The two aliens turned around at Clara's practically horrified expression, then looked in the direction she was looking. A creature resembling that of a giant wolf, made of iron like a statue, was looking at them through a second story window. Then it jumped.

"Not the window!" Albedo shouted randomly.

But the surprising factor was that it, even though was running towards them, it was not targeting nor the Doctor nor Albedo... it went for Clara. She instinctively started running, and since she could not go anywhere thanks to their closeness to the doors, she ran inside the school building the beast running after her.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted, rushing past the principal1s office, the beast's thumping growing closer.

"I'm on it Clara! the Doctor shouted after her, also running, "It's not as easy as it looks."

As Albedo was about to pass the principal's office, he saw the door open only for Celestia's counterpart and Sunset to step out of it. "Just what I needed!" he said as he finally passed the door. As Albedo turned the corner he saw the giant hole in the wall being left by the Ironfang creature.

_**Football Field, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

As Albedo sat foot on the field, he saw the giant creature chasing Clara, chasing her like a dog would a ball.

"Why is it always me who's running?!" she shouted angrily.

"Just try to keep it in one place, we need to take it down not to kill it!" Albedo shouted.

"Gee thanks, any idea on how to do that?!"

"Not get eaten?" he turned towards the middle-aged man, "Any idea on how to stop the Ironfang Doc?"

"It would be nice if I knew what it is, maybe then I would actually have an idea."

"**Ah we're wasting time here!**" Psycho said in a more insane voice then what he usually used, formed his left hand into a blade and cut the beast in two in one clean swoop. "**There!**" he gave control back to Albedo, "Oh come one Psycho! What if this guy was sent by Dismal?!" he turned back, "**It's not like it can actually talk.**" Albedo facepalmed then turned around and his face was flooded with horror. "Please tell me you did not just see that. Please." he got on his knees and held his head.

The girl at the hole did not move at all. Albedo thought that she was shocked, by _everything_ that transpired in the past ten minutes. She then looked at the monster, then to him, to Clara and to the Doctor who upon seeing her put down his weird device, his headphones hanging at his neck.

"Did you know she followed  
us?" the Doctor asked Albedo with an annoyed expression.

"I did see her, but if I stopped Clara would have been Fangmunch by now. What do you prefer? Her dying soo- I mean her dying or our identities getting blown?" he then got up from the ground, "Look at it this way, we made ourselves a new accomplice." he chuckled. "Sunny!" he called over to her.

"Y-yes?" Sunset said shaken out of her own world.

"Would you come here for a sec, I need ya to do something." he put his arm around Sunset once she got close and leaned in uncomfortably close, "Can you, hmm how do I say it... No... _Please_ don't tell anyone just yet." he declared with his usual cheery smile. Sunset managed to nod but pushed away Albedo's arm making him realize what he did, "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that." he turned to the other two, "That's a wrap you two."

"When did we start filming?" Clara asked sarcastically.

"Dunno, I just really wanted to say that."

"W-what are you going to do with this thing?" Sunset asked in a shaking voice.

"Nothing really," the Doctor said, "From what he told me, " he gestured to Albedo, "It will start to dematerialize soon enough." as he finished talking the corpse started to burn by itself, "See?"

"Now Sunny, let me show you what we came here in." Albedo said leading her away. He felt Sunset wanting to stop, but he strengthened his grip just a slight bit, making it impossible for her to do so.

"Why don't we show everyone then?" the Doctor asked sarcastically.

"Come on Doctor, don't be a party-pooper." Clara declared.

"What about the hole..?" Sunset asked quietly.

"The what?" Albedo asked making Sunset point at it, "Oooh, right sorry." he snapped his fingers putting the hole back to its original state.

_**Entrance, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

The little group stopped in front of the tree, the disguised TARDIS.

"Welcome to _his_ TARDIS." Sunset looked at her, confused, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Before further questioning can begin."

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

The Doctor looked at Sunset expectantly, but she did not understand why, that caused him to comment.

"Come on! If you're inside here, aren't you surprised?"

"If I should be I really can't right now, there are hands covering my eyes."

"Wait what?" Albedo asked surprised, he looked down at his own arms covering Sunset's eyes, "Psycho?!"

"**Isn't this place supposed to be secret or something?**"

"But _we_ agreed to show her!"

"**No one tells me anything!**" Psycho complained letting go of Sunset.

"You're inside my head!"

"**But there's moments when you don't know what's happening either Smarty-pants.**"

Albedo remained silent. "You're right, I'm sorry." he then turned to the half-satisfied Doctor and the surprised Sunset.

"Come on, say it!" the Doctor awaited the response giddily. Sunset seemingly said what was on the top of her head.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Aah, there's still something missing!" the Doctor declared walking up a nearby set of stairs.

"So what's up with all this?" the teenage girl asked, amazement still audible in her voice.

"Would you believe me if I said that we're from alternate universes to the one you know?" Albedo asked.

"Actually, yeah."

"Well then, that makes my job easier." Albedo looked Sunset in the eye, "I know an alternate Equestria where your friend Twilight does not become a princess following the events of her brother's wedding, instead she meets the stallion known as the Doctor and starts travelling with him. I'm technically from that universe."

"There's really a universe where Twilight isn't a princess? Then what happens to me in there?"

"If I had to fathom a guess I would say you are in that world's mirror world, as in here, but without Twilight to stop you here along with your friends, you will more than likely manage to invade Equestria. But that is, just as everything I say, a guess."

"Just now you mentioned only yourself. Why is that?"

"Well I know both this Doctor and Clara, but they don't know me. Time travel is confusing I know." he then snapped his fingers as if remembering something, "That alternate universe's Doctor is this Doctor's alternate future too. It's a bit confusing at first but you'll get it."

"But then why the disguise?"

"I, according to another me, am supposed to end up here once. I did not know what timeline this was, and if I was already met it would complicate things for _this_ me." he then turned his head away from Sunset, "But there's a little more to it..."

Albedo wanted to keep the last part to himself, but it seemed that Sunset heard him, she tried to get it out of him. "What would that be..?"

Albedo sighed a deep sigh, "First of all let's start with introductions. My name is Albedo." he said changing his disguise to his true appearance.

"First of all let's start with introductions. My name is Albedo." he said changing his disguise to his true appearance.

"Sunset Shimmer."

"This goes back to about three months ago for me." he began, "I was in the other Doctor's TARDIS."

Albedo began telling his story, with Clara and Sunset listening attentively. The story revolved around some things Sunset still couldn't grasp, but she understood most of it clearly.

"Just thinking about that all I've done was look at it still hurts me. If I was only a minute late..."

"A minute late?" Sunset asked confusedly.

"Oh yes the last part of it all. That deleting monster, the Data Devourer, would have deleted Rainbow too if I was late. So it only got my lower right arm." he held up said limb to emphasize his point. "Sure, I managed to 'reprogram' everyone, but it would have still weighed me down that I wasn't there to help."

Sunset remained silent, not sure on what to say just yet. "What did you do?"

"I _left_ them, I could not stand it if they were in the crossfire again." he sighed, "I would just add another thing to pressure down my heart."

"We could have helped if you only talked to us." Sunset said reassuringly, "We _can_ still help."

"Why do you think that I have not tried that?" Albedo looked at Sunset, "They _are_ them, and they are the ones I know. I can't possibly look Rainbow in the eye after all that happened."

"If you ask me, that way of thinking is pretty silly." Clara chipped in.

"What do you mean?" Albedo asked ears perking up.

"I don't think at all that she would blame you no matter what happened, you sacrificed your arm to protect her. She is alive _because_ of you."

"If anything she would be the one apologizing to you." Sunset said agreeing with Clara.

Albedo looked on with a shocked expression, then started chuckling surprising the two standing next to him. "I was really dumb just now wasn't I?" once the other two realized what the laughing was about they started it too.

"Yeah, yeah you were." Sunset said with a smile.

Right at that moment an array of shrieking screams broke the sound of their laughter, coming from outside. Albedo Sunset and Clara all looked at the direction of the door, even the Doctor came back in a hurry. Sunset and Albedo looked at each other.

"The girls!" they said in unison, rushing out the doors.

_**Entrance, Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

The sight outside was unsettling to say the least, Albedo saw his friends' counterparts scattered in front of him, most likely unconscious, with the exception of Twilight. Sunset rushed to her aid.

"Twilight! What happened?!"

"We were l-looking for you, when we bumped into Onyx."

"Onyx?! He was with me." Sunset declared dumbfounded looking at Albedo who looked down at the injured Twilight.

Twilight did not understand what Sunset meant but continued nonetheless. "We bumped into h-him and he asked if we have seen him around somewhere. When we did not answer he used some sort of weird thing with his hands and knocked everyone out and left with Rainbow. We were supposed to be meeting up later with the Siren girls, as you called them, to sort of apologize." she chuckled, "Looks like they'll have to wait." she finished fading out of consciousness.

Sunset looked to her left noting Albedo looking up at something...

"DIS**MAL!**" Albedo and Psycho shouted in unison.

"My, how nice of you to join us." the psychopathic doppelganger of Albedo said with a sinister smile.

"**What are you doing here?!**" Psycho asked angrily.

"Me? I'm looking for you of course... You're breathing my air, so I thought I should dispose of you." he then brought out the unconscious body of Rainbow from behind him with his telekinesis, "Isn't this the girl who is head over heels for you? Or was that another dimension?"

"Albedo, what does he mean?" Sunset asked but did not get a response, she looked to her side and saw Albedo stupefied. "A-Albedo?"

"W-what?" he asked his body double with a shaky voice, "What d-did you just say?"

"Pfft, are you serious?" Dismal snorted, "You seriously did not notice?"

"How many times have I denied it..?" Albedo turned to himself, "How many times have I blamed it on random coincidences..?" he looked up at him, "You mean _that_ was real?"

"Why would I have tried to anger you otherwise?" Dismal asked dumbfounded. "You seriously did not believe it? Man you're pathetic..." he chuckled.

"Although if that's the case... That changes how things are right now..." Dismal looked at him in disbelief, "Now you just made me angry." he turned to Sunset who was looking at the two of them with a confused face. "I advise you get everyone and run to the TARDIS, that means both you and Clara too Doctor... Psycho?" he switched with his personality, "**Let's get this party staaarted!**" Psycho sneered, enveloping himself with the red symbiote, letting out a demonic laugh which was downright terrifying thanks to the symbiote.

Sunset looked on in what seemed like horror, she has not seen anything like this before. The Doctor nudged her to move with the bodies they were carrying. As everyone with the obvious exception of Rainbow was inside the TARDIS, the Doctor turned on a screen which showed the outside... even he was shocked at Psycho's vicious attacks. His symbiote covered hands turning into all kinds of weapons he hack and slashed in the direction of Dismal who barely managed to dodge.

"**Come on kitty, are you afraid?!**" he let out a vicious laughter, "**Come and plaaay!**"

'What's with this bloodthirst?!' Dismal thought barely able to backtrack out of the way of the giant axe swings, 'What is this power?!'

"**The only difference between you and me is...**" Psycho chuckled as the symbiote disappeared, only to be replaced by giant red wings protruding from his back, a giant cannon situated on his hand, "That I'm not alone!" Albedo snickered as he fired the cannon, its unpredictability catching Dismal off-guard, the bullet hitting his stomach clearly.

By that point everyone in the TARDIS started regaining consciousness, and looked at the screen showing what seemed like a movie.

"Where... are we?" Rarity groaned.

"More so what are we watching?" Twilight asked, "Who's that guy with the wings?"

"Onyx... no _Albedo_ is fighting for us."

Everyone in the room, except for Sunset, Clara and the Doctor, let out a loud and audible "What?! That's Onyx?"

"Yes, I admit I was mistaken about hi-" Sunset stopped as the TARDIS shook from something, its doors opening with Albedo's body flying inside hitting Twilight and Sunset off their feet.

"Don't mess with _ME_!" Dismal shouted anger audible in his voice, "Not being alone, I'm being mistaken?! Cut the crap talk, who the fuck needs these so called friends?! They're useless wastes of space, who are alive instead of _her_..."

Albedo got to his feet but quickly fell back, his wings and cannon disappearing.

"See where this got you, you idiot?" Dismal sneered, "You tried to protect them and it cost you your life."

The Doctor noticed Albedo's chest clearly missing a piece, thus understanding what the other was talking about. Albedo then started chuckling... Dismal was outraged.

"What's so funny?!"

"It always makes me laugh when enemies think that a little wound like this is enough to end my career."

Sunset got up and mulled him over, "It's clearly a big wound! Don't try to act tough, you need medical care." Albedo chuckled, causing Sunset to worry and Dismal to laugh psychotically.

"You _totally_ lost it!" he laughed.

"No, no... I was just waiting for your reaction." Albedo said in a normal tone, and rose to his feet like a zombie, cracked his neck and his knuckles and walked out the open TARDIS doors. "It was a long time ago since I died last." he declared casually, head limping to his left.

"W-what is this?" Dismal said, his courage fading.

"Oh man, you had _this_ much power and you went easy on me..?" Albedo taunted, "My, you must be ill." he then pointed to his own head, "In the head I mean."

Dismal started laughing madly, looking at his body double with disdain, "Oh God... Oh my God..." he laughed, but then his laughter suddenly died leaving silence and his glare, "You pissed me off." he got into a running position then jumped at Albedo at unbelievable speed.

The people inside the TARDIS could not even comprehend what was happening outside the machine's doors. Everyone, even the Doctor had a chill run down their spine seeing the smiles on both sides of the fight, those smiles... Dismal was giving a psychotic smile, but Albedo... he seemed like he actually enjoyed it.

"What is going on outside?!" Rarity asked holding her head, looking out the open doors.

"I wish I knew..." Sunset shook her head.

As the two fought in the air, Rainbow started to wake up over at the door... noticing three figures on top of her.

"W-w-what's going on?" she asked hastily, her vision still not clear yet.

"Oh good, you're awake." came the authoritative voice, which Rainbow realized to belong to Adagio. "As to what's going on I am not quite sure myself. Look." she pointed at the two in mid-air.

"What... is that?"

"I've seen many things in Equestria, but nothing like this." Adagio said stupefied, "I have no idea." she then noticed Sunset waving at them... from a tree, probably signaling them to come over.

The sisters got Rainbow to stand and carried her over to the TARDIS, avoiding getting noticed by the fighters.

"You better give us a damn good explanation about what's going on." Aria declared with her arms crossed.

"I would if I could, trust me." Sunset declared.

"It's nice that we are regrouped and all, but I don't like my TARDIS next to _those_ two." the Doctor declared.

"And who are you?" Sonata asked.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly." Clara declared not wanting them to continue.

Meanwhile in the air it looked like Albedo was being forced into a corner.

'Not good... I am not nearly as powerful without the scythe. Even as I am now he is overpowering me.' Albedo thought, '**Didn't you just babble on about not being alone?**' Psycho asked disheartened. 'Even if there's three of us, we don't make a difference.'

'**Who said anything about only us three?**'

'No way, I can't let th-'

'**But by not being able to do anything I'm sure they must feel useless... Or is it that it does not bother you? Or maybe you don't care about them getting in danger thanks to you?**'

Albedo chuckled which was slightly audible, 'You know for being a psychopath with an unstable mind you sure can motivate people.' Albedo dodged out of the way of a punch and got in the doors of the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him.

"Sorry. _Excuse me_. My apologies. **Outta the way**!" the four beings inside one body said after another as they got through the little group to be near the console, "**We'll be borrowin' the TARDIS for a little while.**" Psycho said pulling a lever.

"Don't think runnin' will save ya, ya bastard!" Dismal shouted from outside, unable to open the doors. But it was in vain as the TARDIS disappeared.

_**Inside the Time Stream, Inside the TARDIS**_

"What is your plan you psychopath?!" the Doctor shouted not liking Psycho near the control panel.

"**Geez, am I that repulsive?**" Psycho only got glares from the Doctor, "**Look, I might like gutting people with a pair scissors but I assure you I would not hurt a friend or their friends. That means her too.**" he indicated the TARDIS, somehow relieving the Doctor just a little bit.

"What are you two planning?" Sunset asked.

"**Actually, us **_**four**_**.**" Psycho corrected. The others looked at him with confused expressions, "He means me dear friends. _And me._" Death finished... _You know it must be confusing for the readers to understand all this personality change even if we wrote it down before._

"That still does not answer my question."

"Well, to be blunt, I cannot beat him and he cannot leave your dimension because of a little something I stole from him." Albedo showed off a little device which looked like the Projector, only in mini. "One thing we noticed is that he is not like me. He cannot travel between dimensions using free will or abilities, he uses this. So we're keeping him there for the moment."

"Where are we going?"

"To my home. I need to do something to help myself." he then looked at the Sirens, and everyone else present... then smiled.

_**Albedo's HQ, Bellwood's Outskirts, United States, Earth, Summer, 2015 A.D.**_

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a hallway, barely able to make its iconic noise, Albedo stepped out... Only to meet with a pair of legs in a black suit... however they were quite feminine to be that of Slenderman's. He looked up with a confused look to see the emotion less face, making him even more confused.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance the Slenderman?" the creature picked Albedo up by the collar using a black tentacle like appendage.

"You are quite knowledgeable young one. May I know your name, or the reason why you rudely intruded into our home?" the clear she asked, making 'eye' contact.

"Albedo..?" he asked confused, "As for reason I wanted to go home... Looks like I messed up the coordinates."

"Albedo?!" the female Slenderman declared, surprised. "Oh my apologies. You are our Albedo's counterpart I presume."

"Yes, we met some time ago so I guess you were informed." Albedo smiled, "Nice to see you are not different at all from my Slenderman... apart from the obvious gender difference." he then looked around the hall. "Is she not home right now?"

"I'm afraid that is true... I and young Leo are the only ones currently in the premises of the base."

"Oh well... I need to borrow some things, could you tell her where they are when she gets home?" he smiled, "She'll know where to go."

"Certainly."

"Oh and sorry for the illegal parking." he apologized, "We'll leave soon." he then snapped his fingers as if remembering something, "One more thing, if you see someone like me, but with half black hair and three earrings in his right ear... That's an Albedo you should definitely restrain. I still don't know his story, but what I do know is that he wants to eradicate everything that lives. Please watch out for him if he were to come here."

"I will, thank you for your concern." Slender_woman_ said departing to the living room.

Once Albedo collected what he needed he bid farewell to the other Slenderman and entered the TARDIS.

_**Inside the Time Stream, Inside the TARDIS**_

"What was that for?" Sunset asked not understanding.

"Well, I needed to calm my mind after seeing a version of me that is so twisted... But I also needed a little bit of solace that you guys can help."

"We?" Aria snorted, "What can _we_ do?"

"That's precisely what I was thinking... when I remembered that your singing could numb Dismal enough for us to send him to a dimension he can't easily return from."

"Appreciate the idea, but that's impossible." Adagio declared pointing at her neck.

"Yes, well that's why we needed this little machine." he showed them a little necklace like item. "This little guy is capable to call forth hidden powers, it works somehow like your pendants did. Why are you looking at me like that, all of you? Their powers were not thanks to those little gemstones, they just acted as a channeling device to call it forth."

"But there's still only one." Sunset pointed out.

"And I do not believe some people in this room trust us to use it again." Aria said with a scowl.

"Oh, that's not a problem." Albedo said putting his hand over it swiping it to the left making four of it. "And besides I think they forgave you no matter what... besides this seems to be a more serious matter compared to a grudge." the others nodded with reassuring smiles, causing the Sirens to have a little more confidence.

"Whose is the fourth one?" Sonata asked curiously.

"Me." Albedo declared then scowled, "Well the female me... We got it from her remember?"

_**Canterlot Highschool, Canterlot, Gaia, Spring, 2015 A.D.**_

About three minutes have passed since the disappearance of his dimensional double... Dismal was alone once again. He did not mind being alone, he did not mind not having anyone to talk to... He was angry.

"Damn him!" Dismal shouted, "How dare he not die from my attack?" he then pondered, "What is that crap with coming back to life anyway... Was it... No that can't be." he shook his head at his thoughts.

A weird sound reverberated through the air, Dismal did not hear such a sound in his life before. A weird blue box appeared near that weird fountain Dismal was sitting on. He was smiling a sinister smile, as the doors opened and Albedo stepped out.

"Yo, me!" he smiled, moving his left hand as if directing someone from the sky, then brought it down, "I'm back!" he finished as a zap of lightning struck Dismal directly. "Girls!" he shouted to the TARDIS as the Sirens began singing surprised at their own voice, which sounded way more beautiful and pleasant compared to the last time with their pendants. Dismal could not move his body, his thoughts were racing, his body was numb and he could not even lift a finger. The voices were just too beautiful... too entrancing he could not do anything about it. Albedo snapped his remaining fingers on his left hand, creating a smaller wormhole, picking up Dismal and dropping him through it.

"Until the time where I can show you where you turned wrong." Albedo said his eyes not meeting Dismal's. Once he was through the portal, the trance just up and disappeared, but just as he rushed towards it Albedo closed it just as fast as he opened it. "He won't be disturbing you guys for a while. I messed with his teleporter, it will always change direction from these coordinates."

"Why do you look so sad though?" Rainbow asked.

"Just thinking about him being another me is saddening... I could have ended up like him with one wrong move." he then smiled at the girls, "But just as some of you said, I might appreciate thinking that in the end I did not make that mistake."

Sunset and her friends, along with the Sirens stepped out of the TARDIS, leaving only an undisguised Clara and the Doctor inside.

"What will you three do now?" Sunset asked a bit saddened by the news of their departing.

"I'm sure these two would like to finally be in their own dimension again." Albedo declared with a smile.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Clara asked.

"Me?" Albedo shook his head, "I have to buy Christmas presents for my friends you know. At my place it's around that time." he snapped his fingers opening a portal, "So I'll be going my own way." he then looked down at the ground a bit disheartened, "It's sad that you won't remember this Doc, I would have liked to share the nostalgia with you later on... Ah well."

"Is that really true? That he won't remember this... or me?" Clara asked concerned.

"You know how they say... Spoilers! You'll find out soon enough." Albedo chuckled, stepping through the portal. "Until next time everyone... oh and Adagio?"

The Siren girl looked at him with an honest smile, not seen on her for a long time, "Hm?".

"You girls stay out of trouble now... And take care of those necklaces... Oh and if you don't like how they look just press that small button on the side." Albedo waved and closed the portal.

"It was nice being your teacher, even if for just two days." Clara declared asking everyone for a group hug, "Please apologize for everyone in our name."

"We'll try." Sunset told her.

Clara got into the TARDIS, seeing everyone waving at her, even Aria. The Doctor returned it in his own awkward way, as the TARDIS' doors closed, it disappearing soon after.

"Now wait until I tell Twilight about this!" Sunset chuckled, causing everyone to follow suite.

_**So this was our first 'two-parter' story, even if it was mostly the same. It was Dismal's second main appearance, this time not for just for a small cameo. This story will be put on hold for a little while in hopes of being able to spend more time with the prequel, 'Problem with Portals'. We certainly hoped you enjoyed this story as well as the others. - Albedo**_  
_**A little side note on this chapter: Albedo's wings, revolvers and cannon is a reference to the game AION, and its Gunner class. The Carnage symbiote is Marvel's idea not mine, but it's still fun to use Carnage.**_


End file.
